


Осторожно, на кладбище могут водиться змеи

by Agres



Category: Graveyard Keeper (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Pathologists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Погибший в аварии Мэтью возродился в роли смотрителя кладбища — может быть, и не самое приятное занятие, но когда стоит выбор между жизнью и смертью, особо не повыпендриваешься. Другое дело, что новый мир оказался больше похож на какое-то дикое средневековье, нежели на привычную развитую цивилизацию. Ещё и набирает силу чёрный культ, лидер которого с голодухи регулярно наведывается к Мэтью на ужин. Вернётся ли Мэтью обратно в свой мир? И хочет ли он вообще возвращаться?
Kudos: 4





	1. Добро пожаловать в новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Вольная адаптация сюжетной ветки Змея. Изначально задумывавшаяся как пицот слов об утыривании Змеем сердца-трёшки зарисовка вылилась во многобуков. Я ни о чём не жалею.
> 
> Отдельная благодарность вечно обиженному андерлорду, вместо гугла консультировавшему меня по ходу написания буков.

Подходящий вплотную к отвесному склону холма участок смотрителя кладбища находился на одинаковом удалении как от богатого на месторождения руды болота, так и от кладбища с моргом. Мэтью Маккензи, плотник четвёртого разряда, был полностью согласен с выбором предыдущего смотрителя: если где и стоило строиться, то определённо здесь, посередине живописной ольховой рощи. Естественная стена холма обеспечивала надёжную защиту от холодного восточного ветра, зелёная стена рощи — от запахов морга и болота. И даже не смотря на то, что участок, по факту, располагался в низине, здесь отсутствовал неизбывный влажный туман, разъедающий ржавчиной металл и покрывающий плесенью доски. Что удивительно, отсутствовали даже вполне себе ожидаемые мошка и комары.  
Судя по следам раскорчёвки и осушения, ранее данная область отнюдь не представляла комфорта для проживания. Теперь же ровная, задернованная сплошным ковром птичьего горца почва представляла из себя подходящую площадку для проживания и работы. Засыпанные щебнем дорожки участка облегчали передвижение в дождь.  
Предыдущий владелец оставил Мэтью ныне пустой, защищённый навесом склад на десяток брёвен, расположенный рядом с домом двухсекционный сарай с дровами, досками, углём и плотницким инструментом, недоделанную крытую рабочую террасу с добротно оборудованным верстаком, козлы для распиловки — словом, практически полный мужской хозяйственный набор. В небольшом отдалении от деревянных построек находились примитивная наковальня с горном и простенькая домница.  
Роща носила круговые следы рубки; на естественных границах участка периодически попадались невыкорчеванные пни с обильной порослью. Смотритель кладбища был полностью обеспечен и деревом, и болотной рудой, и возможностью их обработки без необходимости полагаться на ресурсы деревни.   
На участке также имелся колодец, вода в котором отстояла от поверхности всего на пару воображаемых бетонных колец. И, разумеется, уединённая деревянная кабинка с выгребной ямой.  
Сам же дом — небольшой, крепкий жилой сруб с выбеленными извёсткой гладкими стенами и аккуратной черепичной кладкой крыши — был возведён на высоком фундаменте и однозначно мог послужить ещё многим смотрителям кладбища после предыдущего и после самого Мэтью.   
Скудная внутренняя обстановка дома не располагала к праздным излишествам. В сруб вместились деревянный стол с тщательно выскобленной ножом столешницей, два табурета, застеленная льняным бельём кровать с тюфяком и хорошеньким шерстяным пледом, два обитых железом деревянных сундука, шкаф да добротная кирпичная сводчатая печь с несколькими горшками и железной помятой сковородой. В одном из сундуков хранилась посуда: несколько глазурованных керамических мисок, деревянная кружка, лакированная деревянная ложка и лакированный деревянный же черпак.   
По всему выходило, что предыдущий смотритель жил один. Мэтью жил не один — с ним жили Горацио и Йорик.  
  
Он пришёл в этот мир, не имея ничего, кроме надетой на нём в момент смерти одежды да мелочёвки в карманах. Новый мир встретил Мэтью негостеприимно, хотя и не враждебно. Мэтью схватился за возможность продолжить жизнь в должности смотрителя кладбища, не раздумывая — и очутился перед дверью незнакомого ему дома, на прочно сложенной каменной лестнице. Запах бензина и асфальта исчез, сменившись влажным запахом вечерней ольховой рощи. Мэтью был жив, и этого стало достаточно, чтобы он протянул руку и в смятых чувствах открыл ведущую в дом деревянную дверь. Теперь это был его дом. Теперь это были его жилой участок, кладбище, выложенный изнутри серым холодным камнем морг с изрезанным прозекторским столом, успевшие проржаветь инструменты, несколько анатомических методичек и большая подборка подробных технологических пособий, составленных глянцевыми коричневатыми чернилами на грубой серой бумаге.  
  
Кладбище досталось ему в столь запущенном состоянии, что работы было невпроворот. Так и сейчас Мэтью возился за верстаком — сосредоточенно сбивал хорошо обструганный деревянный крест. Основы и поперечины для крестов он заранее покрыл олифой и высушил. Олифа была проще, чем перспектива вырезать новые кресты вместо сгнивших, и Мэтью совершенно не понимал, почему предыдущий смотритель ей не пользовался.  
Вскоре готовый крест был водворён под надёжную крышу сарая, к пяти уже сделанным, и Мэтью, забрав из-под открытого навеса следующую партию подготовленных к сборке деталей, вернулся обратно за свой верстак. Работа не томила и не раздражала его. Здесь всё равно больше нечем было заняться, а сидеть без дела обозначало в бесчисленный раз возвращаться мыслями к произошедшему и к своему текущему положению. Да и не любил Мэтью сидеть без дела.   
Солнце начало медленно опускаться за горизонт, когда со стороны южной дороги раздался громкий, глуховатый звон надтреснутого колокола. Колокол Мэтью ещё с первого дня захотел заменить, но покамест случая не представилось — литейных навыков он не имел, а деревенский кузнец колоколов не делал.  
Он оставил начатый крест на верстаке, вывез из-под сарайного навеса тачку с кинутой внутрь лопатой и направился с тачкой к дороге, грузить доставленный труп. Работать под факельным ненадёжным светом Мэтью совершенно не нравилось, однако возможности отложить вскрытие трупа до наступления светлого времени суток не существовало — тело следовало распотрошить как можно скорее.   
Выполнять эту работу Мэтью покамест не наловчился, из-за чего качество вскрытия изрядно хромало. Впрочем, он понемногу учился по книгам и методичкам, оставшимся от предыдущего смотрителя. Другое дело, что сложно было сказать, насколько эффективно учился, поскольку указать на ошибки было некому, да и не жаловался никто. Лично сам Мэтью считал, что учился достаточно успешно.  
  
Он оставил тачку за порогом морга, открыл створки дверей пошире и у рабочего места разжёг огнивом закреплённые в кронштейнах на стенах факелы. Факелы не давали достаточного количества света для человека, привыкшего к современному освещению, только выбора у Мэтью не было. В его распоряжении имелись лишь факелы и свечи, да и то свечи он покамест отливал посредственные.   
Разобравшись с освещением, Мэтью надел неизменно висевший в помещении морга на отдельном крючке фартук, ввёз в морг тачку, без особого труда перегрузил труп на большой деревянный стол, заменявший прозекторский, затем разрезал редко спряденный рогожный мешок, в который было зашито тело.   
Сначала было необходимо слить кровь. Мэтью зацепил труп крюками за обе щиколотки, надрезал на шее и руках усопшего артерии, по врезанным в каменную потолочную кладку блокам натянул верёвки с крюками и подвесил тело головой вниз над расположенным в полу забранным решёткой стоком. Метавшиеся из-за света факелов тени придавали процессу зловещий вид, хотя ничего зловещего рядовая чистка трупа из себя не представляла.  
Куда отводил жидкость сток — Мэтью не знал и никогда не интересовался. Ему было достаточно того, что никакого запаха из стока не доносилось.  
Пока труп подготавливался к обработке, Мэтью достал из стоявшего там же сундука ящичек с секционным набором и лоток для внутренностей. Стоило ему закрыть крышку сундука, как на крышку тотчас запрыгнул Горацио. Тот отчего-то постоянно, когда смотритель работал над трупом, сидел на этом сундуке. Мэтью уже подумывал, не приспособить ли черепу туда какую-нибудь подушечку, чтобы тот не стучал своей челюстной костью.   
Обескровленный труп был возвращён на стол, и покамест ещё недостаточно освоивший процесс Мэтью не мог решить, с чего начать.  
— Горацио, с чего начать?  
— С шеи, конечно же! — скрипучим жизнерадостным голосом ответил череп.  
Мэтью взял с вспомогательного стола секционный нож.   
  
Работать в полумраке и без того было неудобно и дискомфортно — что уж говорить про проведение вскрытия, где было так легко неверным движением разлить по полости жёлчь или выпустить из кишок их дурно пахнущее содержимое.   
По какой-то причине процесс разложения тел протекал быстрее, чем этого следовало бы ожидать. Если Мэтью не занимался трупами непосредственно после их доставки, те начинали быстро и неотвратимо тухнуть. Отчего в подобных условиях кровь оставалась жидкой — Мэтью не знал, а Горацио отвечать отказывался.   
Мэтью пробовал оставлять вскрытие неизменно доставляемых на закате трупов на светлое время суток, только те успевали за эти часы протухнуть настолько, что потрошить их было совершенно невозможно. Однажды он попробовал обойтись без вскрытия и захоронить неразделанный труп, но из-за интенсивности вони не смог зайти на кладбище на следующий же день. Труп пришлось выкопать и сбросить в реку, так как на сжигание Мэтью пожалел дров. И позже пожалел собственную лень, поскольку оплаты за выброшенный труп он не получил. Не говоря уже о том, что себя он тоже пожалел — передёрнувший его электрическим разрядом Йорик доходчиво донёс до недобросовестного смотрителя необходимость не портить кладбище.  
Но он понемногу свыкался с необходимостью завершать сутки подобной работой. В конце концов, это была его непосредственная обязанность, тем более что трупы обеспечивали существование Мэтью в прямом смысле этого слова. Жир он перетапливал в свечи, в мыло и добавлял в пропитку для факелов. Мясо же — мясо шло в пищу. В первые дни Мэтью не мог даже мысли такой допустить, но этот неестественный мир быстро всё расставлял по местам.   
  
Отставив ведро с забракованной требухой, чтобы случайно не перевернуть его ногой, Мэтью перевалил подготовленное тело с импровизированного прозекторского стола обратно в тачку, вывез из морга и повёз на кладбище. Могил на десять вперёд у него уже были вырыты места, поэтому Мэтью просто вывалил труп из тачки в яму, достал из ямы упавшую вслед за трупом лопату и принялся закапывать могилу. Хоронить в гробах здесь не было принято. Времени и без гробов на всё не хватало.  
К тому моменту, как он завершил своё нехитрое дело, солнце уже давно успело сесть. Отчасти по этой причине, отчасти — из памяти о прошлой жизни Мэтью постарался первым делом установить на кладбище примитивные фонари. Фонари он заправлял смесью со всё тем же жиром.  
Мэтью вернулся обратно в морг, забрал оттуда ведро с извлечёнными из трупа недоброкачественными внутренностями и понёс его к расположенной на противоположной от морга стороне дороги примитивной кремационной печи. Земля на три метра вокруг была очищена и тщательно засыпана песком, так что пожара Мэтью не опасался. Распалив дрова, смотритель опрокинул уже начинавшее смердеть содержимое ведра на установленную в верхней части печи решётку, прикрыл её навесом и ушёл. Сгоравшие в жаре внутренности шипели, трещали и лопались, распространяя вокруг себя исключительное зловоние.  
  
В том, в предыдущем мире, Мэтью возвращался домой, нёс пакет с пивом, туалетной бумагой по акции и плюшевым медведем. Хотел порадовать милой игрушкой свою женщину. Сигнальный гудок, удар, темнота. И вот он здесь. Он снова был жив. Он ухватился за предложение продолжить своё существование в роли смотрителя кладбища, совершенно не выясняя подробностей — о каких подробностях вообще могла идти речь, если стоял выбор между жизнью и смертью?  
Первые дни Мэтью преследовала одна и та же навязчивая мысль: согласился бы он на данное предложение, если бы знал, куда попадёт и чем ему предстоит заниматься? Он задавал себе этот вопрос, пока переваливал из тачки на стол своего первого мертвеца, пока делал первый неумелый разрез секционным ножом. Пока смывал с каменного пола морга последствия собственной тошноты, направляя струёй воды из ведра в предназначенный для крови сток.  
Немногочисленные свечи, оставшиеся от предыдущего смотрителя, закончились через два дня; еды в доме не было вовсе, а Горадрик в кредит не кормил. Деньги за два сертификата захоронения можно было пустить или на олифу, или на свечи, или на еду. В голову Мэтью пришла циничная в своей резонности мысль, и он выбрал олифу — если не будет заниматься кладбищем, сертификатов ему не видать, так что олифа имела приоритет. А еда... в конце концов, человеческое мясо тоже являлось мясом. Глупо было из-за брезгливости умирать в темноте и голоде, особенно учитывая тот факт, что всего три дня назад он умер в аварии. Мэтью до сих пор снился в кошмарах резонирующий звук хруста своих костей.  
Нет, он находился решительно не в том положении и не в том мире, чтобы позволить себе роскошь придерживаться изнеженной этики современной цивилизации. Если бы новый мир походил на предыдущий, Мэтью вряд ли поступился бы устоявшимися моральными принципами. Только все обстоятельства того, **куда** он попал, вызывали необходимость адаптироваться — или же сдохнуть снова, на этот раз уже навсегда.  
  
На него навалилось слишком много непривычного и ненормального, и Мэтью время от времени задумывался, не сошёл ли он с ума. Его махом перебросило из развитой цивилизации в какой-то средневековый кошмар, где из гавани Города не могли выйти перегруженные трупами корабли мёртвых, где каждый день на закате ослик привозил Мэтью тележку с предназначавшимся к погребению усопшим, где Землю с абсолютной уверенностью считали плоской, где не имелось привычных для Мэтью достижений науки и техники.   
И ладно бы только это. Хуже было то, что вечно недовольный ослик умел говорить самым что ни на есть разборчивым человеческим языком, а на вверенной ответственности смотрителя кладбища территории обретался живой и разумный череп, передвигавшийся дёргаными скачками на собственной челюстной кости. Насколько, конечно, череп в принципе мог являться живым... и, учитывая отсутствие мозга в соответствующей полости, разумным.  
Мэтью считал его плодом своего воображения, ему так было проще воспринимать факт существования подобного парадоксального явления. Горацио, как он назвал череп по аналогии с Йориком, особо не возражал.   
Логичнее было бы дать имена как раз наоборот, но спорить с Йориком, представившимся именно данным именем, Мэтью не стал. Йорик был призраком, призрачнее некуда, и показывался исключительно по собственному желанию. Мэтью никогда не был уверен, что прямо в этот момент скучающий Йорик не наблюдает за ним.   
Это было бы полбеды, тем более что присутствие призрака никак не ощущалось, а в бытовые дела Мэтью тот не лез. Беда заключалась в том, что Йорик тоже заведовал врученным Мэтью кладбищем — правда, в свою очередь, с аспекта потустороннего мира. В прошлый раз, как раз когда Мэтью был вынужден убирать с кладбища захороненный им невскрытый, за одну ночь разложившийся в могиле труп, Йорик шваркнул его молнией прямо в лоб, после чего для пущего назидания последовательно разбил молниями выточенные смотрителем до этого простенькие могильные столбики. Лоб у Мэтью долго ещё горел; столбики пришлось переделывать и переустанавливать, а могилу — перекапывать и чистить. Одного раза ему хватило, чтобы понять — относиться к своей новой работе несерьёзно совершенно не стоит.   
  
Может быть, оно было и к лучшему. Пока Мэтью занимался делом, ему оставалось меньше времени на тоску и переживания. Он ощущал себя героем фантастического произведения, волей удивительного случая закинутый в другой мир.   
Надежда вернуться назад по щелчку пальцев, столь яркая поначалу, медленно угасала.  
Он потрошил и хоронил трупы, расчищал территорию кладбища, облагораживал уже расчищенную область, выстругивал ограды и сколачивал надгробные кресты, ходил в деревеньку обменивать сертификаты захоронения, закупал скобяные изделия и еду по мелочи, достраивал крытую террасу, плавил болотную руду и делал из неё простенькие элементы — в основном железные изоляционные щиты да гвозди. Звенел установленный рядом с моргом надтреснутый колокол, и Мэтью плёлся с тачкой к дороге. Дни размеренно текли своим чередом.   
Там, в предыдущем мире, он проводил дни за рядовой работой плотника деревообрабатывающего комбината. Пропитанный неизбывными древесной пылью и сигаретным дымом цех стал его вторым домом. Жизнь уходила на то, чтобы на неё зарабатывать — и если бы не его женщина, Мэтью не знал, для чего вообще ему стоило бы возвращаться после отработки смены в квартиру.  
В этом мире он чувствовал себя иначе. Уровень плотницких навыков и физической подготовки, совсем недавно пропадавшие в прокуренном пыльном цеху, давали ему забытое чувство удовлетворения от собственной работы. Ночь за ночью, устало падая на непривычно жёсткий соломенный тюфяк, Мэтью ловил себя на мысли о том, что проживает здесь настоящую жизнь. Пусть нелёгкую, пусть без привычных удобств, пусть даже без какой бы то ни было женщины, но — полноценную.  
  
Он попал в исключительно смутное время. Между деревней и Городом — по какой-то причине географические пункты здесь не имели собственных наименований, — существовала негласная, но ощутимая вражда, обострившаяся именно теперь, когда в окрестностях Города начались засуха и сопутствующий ей голод. Урожаи гибли на корню, вода в гавани опустилась настолько, что не могли отчалить ни уже заполненный корабль мёртвых, ни новый. Часть рыбы ушла, другая часть заболела. Деревня делала состояние, продавая продукты городской аристократии. И на вверенное попечению Мэтью кладбище везли всё новые и новые трупы умиравших в Городе — вынужденно запертые в гавани корабли мёртвых были переполнены, а иного способа хоронить своих мёртвых у Города не существовало.  
Этот мир не был для Мэтью ни родным, ни понятным, однако ему как-то предстояло тут выживать.   
И страннее всего был тот факт, что никого из жителей деревни не удивило внезапное появление нового смотрителя кладбища. Те восприняли его появление из ниоткуда как нечто само собой разумеющееся, не шушукались, охотно поддерживали разговор. Мужчины. Хорошенькие, несмотря на свои одежды из грубой ткани и косынки с аляповатым набивным узором, женщины же вели себя с Мэтью вежливо и равнодушно. Они сторонились смотрителя, не кокетничали, не давали ему никакого шанса подступиться и пресекали подобные попытки.   
В хозяйстве катастрофически не хватало женских рук, однако делать было нечего — приходилось Мэтью хозяйничать самому.   
Он научился делать мыло из зольного щёлока и жира, привык мыться холодной водой из колодца, навострился печь хлеб, муку для которого закупал у мельника. Подготовка мучной закваски для опары и процесс выпекания хлеба оказались делом удивительно лёгким, и Мэтью начал закупать в деревне ещё и лук с помидорами — по старой памяти делать бургеры, очень уж он их любил. Разумеется, пышных булочек у него покамест не получалось, но в качестве слоёв для бургеров устраивали и лепёшки.  
Впрочем, Мэтью довольно быстро понял, что с вверенным ему масштабом работы ни на одних бургерах, ни на одном печёном мясе долго не протянешь. До деревни было почти полтора часа ходу в один конец, поэтому возможность ежедневно питаться в таверне отпадала, к тому же и денег у него лишних покамест не было.   
Пришлось вооружаться тачкой и идти на ферму, возвращаясь назад с большими мешками чечевицы и свежих овощей. Предыдущий смотритель не держал огорода, да и сам Мэтью за неимением лишнего времени не собирался таковой заводить.   
Вскоре в его уединённом доме вынужденно начали томиться в печи нехитрые, но сытные овощные похлёбки, способами приготовления которых за небольшую плату охотно поделилась супруга Горадрика. Мясо редко появлялось на столах деревенских жителей, поэтому опасающийся остракизма Мэтью умолчал о собственной продуктовой базе — что никак не помешало ему ставить всё те же овощные похлёбки на дармовом мясном бульоне.   
Всё это занимало больше времени, чем разогревание рядового полуфабриката из супермаркета, только никогда раньше Мэтью не ощущал вкус еды настолько ярко, и никогда ранее он настолько не зависел от её сытности.   
Вдобавок ко всему Мэтью рачительно сколотил в погребе простенькие козлы с перекладиной и теперь подвешивал на ней завёрнутое в холстину мясо, тщательно натёртое толчёным углём. Эту хитрость он прочитал в одной из оставленным предыдущим смотрителем книг. Как заготавливать мясо впрок, Мэтью не знал, ставить его вызревать не позволяло отсутствие вентиляции в погребе, а так оно вполне себе неплохо хранилось.   
  
На фоне кораблей мёртвых, похлёбок из человеческого мяса, говорящих черепов и строгих призраков уже не так сильно воспринималось отсутствие зеркал, микроволновки и телевизора. Мэтью значительно не хватало бойлера, душа и ортопедического матраса, но чем больше проходило дней, тем меньше он надеялся на чудесное возвращение домой и всё чаще задумывался на тему того, как подручными средствами претворить недостающие конструкции в жизнь. Проблему составлял ещё и тот факт, что ни бумаги, ни чернил среди нехитрых запасов предыдущего смотрителя не имелось. Вагнер свои запасы не продавал, а в деревне чернил не производили вообще — здесь не умели писать. Мэтью оказался лишён возможности вести какие бы то ни было заметки и чертить планы конструкций.  
Но отсутствие бойлера и чернил явилось не единственной проблемой, с которой он столкнулся. Трудоёмкая работа смотрителя кладбища ни целостности рубашки, ни целостности джинсов не способствовала. Жители же деревни носили то, что у привыкшего к прогрессивным лекалам и тонкой выделке ткани Мэтью язык не поворачивался назвать одеждой. На местное подобие обуви он и вовсе старался не смотреть.   
В сундучке предыдущего смотрителя имелся моток непривычно грубых льняных нитей и толстая кованая игла. Смирившись со своим пребыванием в этом мире, Мэтью раздобыл в деревне столь же непривычно грубые тканые обрезки и исправно латал прорехи, надеясь как можно дольше оттянуть необходимость надевать кургузые местные тряпки.   
В конце концов здравый смысл всё же возобладал, и джинсы с рубашкой были отправлены в перешедший ему по наследству от предыдущего смотрителя шкаф, сменившись пошитым деревенской мастерицей грубым, но прочным местным одеянием из некрашеного льна — обычных штанов с двумя рубахами и кальсонами. В шкаф отправились и ботинки с носками, вместо которых Мэтью обзавёлся парой прочных сапог, напоминавших подогнанные в своё время его знакомым байкером казаки, и ворохом суконных портянок.  
Одежда требовала ещё и стирки, и уж этим бы Мэтью вообще не заморачивался, если бы не прозекторский фартук. В предыдущем мире ему стирали то машинка в общественной прачечной, то женщина, и стирать самостоятельно, да ещё и вручную Мэтью совершенно не хотел. Очевидно, предыдущий смотритель полностью разделял данное нежелание, потому что в одной смотрительских книг Мэтью нашёл способ ленивой стирки всё тем же зольным щёлоком.  
  
А потом начали заканчиваться нарубленные предыдущим смотрителем дрова, и Мэтью был вынужден взять в руки находившийся там же среди инструментов валочный топор и идти к выбранной ольхе. При всех его плотницких навыках валить деревья Мэтью не умел, поэтому погиб довольно болезненной смертью, раздавленный срубленным стволом.   
И очнулся в кровати смотрителя, на знакомом соломенном тюфяке. «Умереть не дают?» — ехидно спросил восседавший на подоконнике Горацио.   
От избытка эмоций обругав тотчас сникшего Горацио, Мэтью побрёл обратно на улицу к поваленному такой ценой дереву — дров-то по-прежнему дома не было.  
  
Проходила неделя, другая, третья. Чудесного возвращения в предыдущий мир не намечалось. Тоска по предыдущей жизни была уже не столь остра, как в первые дни, и всё реже и реже среди ночи Мэтью просыпался от возвращавшихся в снах гудка, света фар, удара и хруста собственных костей.  
Он старался заполнить свои дни самыми разнообразными делами, чтобы не оставаться один на один с собственными мыслями, но возвращаясь в пустой холодный дом, всё равно испытывал тоску.   
Там, в предыдущем мире, осталась его женщина. Она встречала его после работы, она готовила ему еду и ласкала в постели. Она оплакала и похоронила его труп...  
Мэтью иногда задумывался на тему того, в закрытом ли гробу хоронили его искалеченное аварией тело и осталось ли оно в принципе там, на окровавленном асфальте, или же исчезло, растаяло в воздухе, как только он оказался на пороге дома смотрителя кладбища. Может быть, он полностью исчез из того мира и из воспоминаний знавших его людей, и они не узнают его, даже если он вернётся. Если вернётся.  
Со временем, однако, вместо данных мыслей Мэтью всё больше начинал занимать вопрос, производили ли вскрытие его собственного мёртвого тела, и если производили, то как именно. Он прокручивал в голове известные ему сериалы, фильмы и книги, тщательно вспоминая все редкие эпизоды с патологоанатомическими исследованиями и судмедэкспертизой трупов, мысленно сравнивал содержание эпизодов со своей новой практикой.  
В фильмах стены хорошо освещённых секционных облицовывал безукоризненно блестящий светлый кафель, ровные инструменты хирургической стали содержались на специальной удобной подставке, металлический стол с бортиками имел вмонтированную раковину с подведённым водоснабжением. Нет, почерпнуть какой-либо опыт из подобного рафинированного содержания художественного вымысла не представлялось возможным. Всё это не имело никакого отношения к реальности этого мира.  
  
И только одна деталь средневекового бытия радовала Мэтью в бесконечной степени: в этом мире у него не было необходимости ни в ежедневном бритье, ни в регулярной стрижке волос.  
  
Со Змеем он встретился совершенно неожиданно. Работал в погребе, пытаясь киркой и ломом расчистить ещё до него образовавшийся на месте прохода завал, как с внешней стороны завала неожиданно раздался сильный удар — кто-то саданул по уже начавшему поддаваться лому участку, удачно открывая несколько расшатанных камней. Мэтью шустро зацепил их киркой и, додумавшись, крикнул:  
— Подожди, сейчас ещё поможешь.   
Он торопливо вытащил камни, снова потряс ломом завал. С внешней стороны раздался ещё один точный удар. Мэтью с новой силой заработал над завалом, и вскоре в куче каменных обломков показался пусть небольшой, в пару камней, но проём, освещённый с той стороны неровным факельным светом.   
Мэтью приник к проёму глазом. Он увидел что-то коричнево-зелёное, качнувшееся назад, и скорее инстинктивно, нежели осознанно, отпрянул. Камни в месте проёма снова тряхнуло.   
— Ладно, мне надоело, — раздался с той стороны заглушённый баритон, после чего источник света, судя по отсвету, начал удаляться. Мэтью не мог различить звука шагов.  
Безмерно заинтригованный, он ускорил темп работы.   
Спустя ещё несколько часов Мэтью наконец удалось проделать в завале дыру достаточных размеров для того, чтобы с помощью факела кое-как рассмотреть продолжающийся по внешнюю сторону завала тёмный тоннель и протиснуться.   
Просторный пустой коридор был полностью выложен из шлифованного, хорошо обточенного камня. Движения суховатого воздуха не ощущалось, но кислорода хватало и для дыхания, и для поддержания огня.   
Подняв факел повыше над головой, Мэтью двинулся вперёд, тщательно рассматривая потолочную каменную кладку. Кладка выглядела исключительно надёжной, крепко подогнанной, и непонятно было, с чего она внезапно обвалилась, тем более именно в месте прохода.  
Коридор привёл его в торец большого продолговатого зала, свод которого поддерживали массивные колонны. Мэтью медленно зашёл в зал, внимательно озираясь по сторонам. Расположенный в противоположном торце проход был полностью перекрыт очередным завалом; по правую руку из зала отходил ещё один тоннель, но вход в него преграждала крепкая стальная решётка.  
Незнакомец оказался мужчиной довольно крепкого телосложения, одетым в перехваченный на поясе ремнём зелёный плотный камзол. Тот, поставив факел в находившийся рядом с пресловутой стальной решёткой настенный крепёж, деловито пытался открыть отмычкой её замок и не обращал на Мэтью никакого внимания.  
Мэтью помялся, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь уместное в данной ситуации начало диалога. Он даже не знал, что его заботит в большей степени — первый за все эти недели зашедший в его края человек или же тот факт, что собственный погреб открывается в неожиданный коридор.   
— А что там такое? — наконец спросил он.   
Незнакомец сделал движение рукой, надевая на нижнюю половину лица шейный платок, выпрямился, оставляя обе части отмычки в замке, и развернулся к смотрителю, словно только сейчас обратив внимание на его присутствие. Мэтью разглядел, что камзол представлял на самом деле стилизованную кожаную броню, и поверх брони была прилажена портупея с выполнявшим непонятную роль большим наплечником. Сбоку на портупее крепились кинжальные ножны.  
— Подземелье там, — сказал тот. — У тебя есть ключ?  
— Неа, — ответил Мэтью. — У меня есть только трупы. Много. Целое кладбище трупов. И бургеры ещё есть. Хочешь?  
— А, так ты смотритель, — протянул незнакомец и задумался. Мэтью тоже задумался — он прикидывал, какое сейчас время суток, и не звенит ли уже там, на дороге, колокол.  
— Змей, — скорее выплюнул, чем сказал, незнакомец, — в смысле, это я — Змей. А ты найди мне ключ от этой решётки. Понял?  
Мэтью отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Я занят, надо хоронить. Они там всё умирают и умирают, а я хорони.  
— То ли ещё будет, — заверил его Змей.   
— Ты если захочешь бургеров — то приходи, — неуверенно произнёс Мэтью.  
— В жопу себе эти бургеры запихни, — посоветовал Змей и отвернулся обратно к замку, вновь принявшись терзать отмычки.  
  
Мэтью прилично волновал тот факт, что уютный маленький погреб маленького домика смотрителя ведёт в неожиданную сеть коридоров, но смотритель кладбища, как он уже успел понять, по какой-то необъяснимой причине пользовался в этих землях почётом и уважением. Во всяком случае Мэтью надеялся, что никакой пришелец из этих коридоров не посягнёт на его дрова, инструменты и сертификаты захоронения, а больше красть у него было и нечего.   
Он опасался и того, что из подземного коридора могут через вновь открытый проход добраться до него какие-нибудь неведомые чудовища, и долгое время провёл в подвале, тщательно прислушиваясь — выбраться обследовать тоннель у него не хватило духу, заваливать же собственный труд обратно было жаль. В конце концов Горацио и Йорик успокоили его воображение, уверив, что в этих тоннелях не водится ни чудовищ, ни мышей.   
Ободрённый их словами, в последующие дни Мэтью продолжил разбирать завал, затем для надёжности укрепил свод обвалившегося прохода с помощью тщательно сколоченной деревянной крепи. С помощью ведра на верёвке он постепенно вытащил из погреба камни, разбив их в щебень и приспособив в хозяйстве.  
Змей явно продолжал приходить к неподатливой решётке — во всяком случае, Мэтью неоднократно видел отсвет факела из зала с колоннами.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	2. Памятный ключ и особенности территории смотрителя

В выкроенное от насущных дел время Мэтью понемногу обследовал местность, вынужденно ставшую для него домом.  
Возведённый над рекой мост ныне был разрушен. Мэтью не представлял, как его починить, да и требовалось ли вообще этот самый мост чинить — насколько он мог разглядеть, на другом берегу простиралось необъятное болото. И клюквы для освежающего морса, и руды для небольшой потребности в листовом железе и гвоздях Мэтью хватало в собственном болоте.   
Перевал, ведущий на север, засыпало оползнем.  
Южные плато представляли собой сплошные колючие заросли без какого бы то намёка на пользу или обитаемость.   
Находившийся чуть выше его участка подъём на отвесную стену восточного холма завалило валунами и огромным рухнувшим дубом. Теоретически туда можно было зайти и со стороны дороги, только на практике ведущую на холм широкую крутую тропу денно и нощно охраняла вооружённая хмурая стража, закованная в чёрно-красные латы, и наотрез отказывалась пропускать Мэтью. Он, впрочем, особо не упорствовал в своём желании во что бы то ни стало подняться на так называемый ведьмин холм. Дел было полно и без этого.  
И только далеко на восток, за холмом и золотым пшеничным полем, простиралась плодородная долина с исключительно мирной и довольно обеспеченной деревней. За её пределами всё было так же мирно, но уже не столь понятно. В руинах масштабных каменных строений разрослись грибы, кусты и бурьян; остатки колонн оплетал дикий виноград, мелкий и безвкусный. Посередине заросших руин в большой бочке жил Диог, местный блаженный. Мэтью быстро догадался о причине его блаженства, когда нашёл приличных размеров надел конопли и скрытый в кустах самогонный аппарат.  
А за Диогом, много дальше, об крутой скалистый берег бились морские волны. Над невысоким орешником, проросшим среди каменных обломков, высоко вздымалось хорошо различимое в отдалении здание маяка.  
  
К подножию скалистого мыса, на возвышении которого был возведён маяк, вёл плодоносящий неухоженный яблоневый сад. Мэтью сорвал одно, потёр рукавом, попробовал на вкус. Яблоко оказалось душистым, кисло-сладким, сочным, и он пожалел, что не взял с собой корзинку.   
Решив набрать на обратном пути яблок за пазуху, Мэтью прошёл по благоухающей дорожке мимо заброшенных яблонь, поднялся на мыс и некоторое время не мог отвести глаз от открывавшегося вида на бескрайнее море.   
У примыкающего к маяку домика на лавочке сидел, покуривая трубку и перебирая мушки, очевидно, сам смотритель маяка. Судя по разложенной для просушки рыболовной сети и вялящейся под навесом рыбе, тот являлся главным поставщиком рыбной провизии Горадрика.   
Ближе к краю скалистого обрыва был установлен монтированный на треногу большой телескоп с секстантом. У подножия подставки телескопа лежал свёрнутый брезентовый чехол.  
Мэтью покосился на телескоп, не зная, как начать разговор.  
— А есть солёная икра на продажу? — наугад спросил он. Смотритель отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Жаль, я б купил, — вздохнул Мэтью. — Мы хоть в какой галактической системе находимся?  
Смотритель отпустил губами мундштук трубки, выпустил облако острого душистого дыма и наконец заговорил:  
— Гарвард будет, его спроси. Я только рыбу ловлю.  
— А когда Гарвард будет? — жадно спросил Мэтью. Смотритель покачал головой в знак того, что понятия не имеет.  
— А кто хоть Гарвард есть?   
— Учёный, — кратко ответил смотритель маяка.   
Мэтью подошёл к телескопу, как следует его осмотрел со всех сторон, не притрагиваясь, однако, руками. Решив во что бы то ни стало познакомиться с этим самым Гарвардом, он вернулся обратно к мирно попыхивающему трубкой смотрителю и принялся выспрашивать того о рыбной ловле.  
  
Несмотря на уже почти месяц, проведённый в этом мире, Мэтью успел познакомиться далеко не со всеми местными, не говоря уже о так ему и не попавшемся Гарварде — и тем более не говоря о Змее. Почти все дни он проводил в работе: копал, рубил, сбивал ограды и кресты, окультуривал территорию кладбища, возился со свежедоставленными трупами, отливал свечи, готовил пропитку для факелов, масло для фонарей, заготавливал впрок мясо.   
До деревни было полтора часа ходу в один конец, и когда Мэтью располагал тремя лишними часами, он в основном либо спал, либо учился по оставленным ему предыдущим смотрителем методичкам и пособиям, либо рыбачил в реке, лишь время от времени выбираясь в деревню закупить провизию и потормошить кузнеца. Правда, в последние две недели Мэтью сделал в своём рабочем расписании исключение: решительно отложил в день Похоти все дела, помимо своей прямой обязанности, и уходил днём в деревню — безуспешно пытаться подкатить к хоть какой-нибудь румяной красотке и в «Дохлой лошади» под пивко с луковыми кольцами слушать пение Аледиты, выступавшей под псевдонимом Шарм. Красавица Аледита держалась с такой холодной уверенностью в себе, что у Мэтью не хватало смелости попробовать подкатить ещё и к ней. Ему прилично не хватало женского внимания и женских ласк, однако как Мэтью ни бился, ничьего внимания завоевать не смог. Уважение, которое выказывали по отношению к нему деревенские жители, не включало в себя обязательства по удовлетворению плотских желаний смотрителя.  
Он бы с удовольствием задерживался в таверне до ночи, но доставляемые на закате трупы обеспечивали его странную местную жизнь, поэтому к вечеру Мэтью, хотел он того или не хотел, лениво плёлся по дороге домой.  
  
Однажды необычайно напуганный Горацио выскочил на него в полдень почти на самой дороге, у ведущих к участку смотрителя ягодных кустов. Прошёл дождь, и насквозь промокший Мэтью возвращался из деревни по изрядно раскисшему тракту. Неожиданный дождь застал его в пути; Мэтью дополнительно прикрыл плетёную крышку заплечного короба с мешочком соли, бобами, несколькими мерами муки и бутылкой дешёвого вина широкими листьями лопуха, но для него самого ничего в открытом поле не нашлось.  
— Там! — заверещал череп. — Там!  
Тот заскакал перед повернувшим на участок Мэтью, мешая ему пройти.  
— Что — там? — вынужденно останавливаясь, недовольно спросил Мэтью.  
— Там инквизитор! — хныкал Горацио.  
— Где?  
— Там!  
Мэтью повторно попытался пройти на участок, но череп мешался ему под ногами и активно пытался укусить то за лодыжку, то за икру. Мэтью был вынужден остановиться, однако череп наседал, клацая зубами и уверенно оттесняя смотрителя назад.  
— У меня дел полно, — вскипел в конце концов он, — и переодеться ещё надо.   
— Инквизитор меня сожжёт! — взмолился Горацио. — Иди, узнай, зачем он пришёл!   
— Куда идти-то?  
— Туда! — заверещал и заскакал с новой силой череп. — Смотритель, а такой тупой! Я же говорю, туда! На холм!  
— Пусти, я переоденусь и схожу, — хмуро произнёс Мэтью.  
Горацио пустил его и проводил до дома, вслух печалясь о своей злополучной судьбе. Мэтью не шибко желал всё это выслушивать, но череп просьбы заткнуться проигнорировал.   
Быстро переодевшись в сухое и развесив промокшую одежду на покамест не растопленной печи, Мэтью отправился разведывать обстановку. Напутствующий Горацио проводил его до дороги.  
  
Стража, ранее неизменно охранявшая проход на ведьмин холм, отсутствовала. Взгляду впервые поднявшегося по крутому склону с несколькими уступами Мэтью открылась широкая площадка, посередине которой был сложен массивный, ещё не зажженный костёр со вбитым посередине столбом. Привязанный к столбу, на дровах стоял слабо шевелившийся человек в накинутом широком мешке, точно таком же, в котором ему доставляли трупы. Несколько слуг перекладывали дрова и подкладывали хворост; три простолюдина лениво переговаривались друг с другом, тыкая пальцами то в сторону костра, то в сторону приговорённого.  
Рядом с костром стоял заложивший руки за спину инквизитор, безошибочно выделяющийся из своей свиты благодаря богато украшенной, прихотливо расшитой позолотой чёрной сутане с алой пелериной. Свиту составляли три закованных в чёрно-красные латы стражника и послушник в простой чёрной рясе, сжимавший массивный молитвослов.  
В отдалённой части площадки, где та примыкала к скале, была различима встроенная прямо в толщу камня мраморная резная арка.   
Инквизитор обернулся в сторону неуверенно подошедшего Мэтью, подал знак стражам пропустить. Это оказался надменно выглядящий мужчина неопределённого возраста — его лицо ещё не избороздили старческие морщины, что странно контрастировало с изрядно поседевшими светло-русыми волосами. Тонкогубый рот инквизитора был сжат в прямую линию, зелёные глаза смотрели пристально и тяжело. Инквизитор ожидаемо выглядел как человек, привыкший повелевать.   
Мэтью заколебался, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия, но инквизитор жестом подозвал смотрителя подойти ближе.   
После того, как он приблизился, тот впился в глаза Мэтью пронзительным оценивающим взглядом, вынуждая испытывавшего дискомфорт смотрителя отвести свой взгляд. Удовлетворившись его реакцией, инквизитор заговорил сиплым тихим голосом, почти шёпотом, заставляя Мэтью напрягать слух:  
— Смотритель, да?   
— Он самый, — вздохнул Мэтью, оглядывая площадку. Земля на ней была абсолютно пуста, без травинки, словно не то посыпанная солью, не то регулярно вытаптываемая толпой. Даже свежепролившийся дождь не скрывал многолетнего бесплодного состояния рассохшейся почвы.  
То тут, то там виднелись руины некогда величественного комплекса сооружений — части колонн, арочных сводов, полированные половые плиты.  
— Город проклят, — продолжил инквизитор, и Мэтью приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы различить его тихие слова. — Я думал, что сумел раздавить культ, но он набирает силу снова. Вторая ведьма за этот год. Само небо послало тебя сюда в этот миг, смотритель. Ты ведь живёшь рядом? Ведьма понадеялась избежать смерти, наслала дождь. Если бы они не лишили дождей Город, им бы не пришлось теперь гореть. Однако брёвна и вправду вымокли, костёр не разгорается. Мне нужны новые дрова, смотритель.  
Мэтью тем временем рассматривал окружение и безуспешно пытался понять, что он чувствует по поводу аутодафе. Какая-то часть его сознания протестовала против подобной бесчеловечной казни, другая же часть оставалась безучастной. Условия этого мира внесли много коррективов в его нравственные установки.  
Ссориться с высокопоставленным лицом, тем не менее, ему однозначно не хотелось, и потому бесстрастно ожидающий инквизитор получил тот ответ, на который и рассчитывал:  
— Я сейчас же привезу дрова... господин.  
Инквизитор вскинул голову, нахмурился, обжёг Мэтью взглядом.  
— К монсеньору обращаются «ваше преосвященство», смотритель. Я пошлю с тобой человека, чтобы он помог донести груз.  
— Нет, нет, ваше преосвященство, я справлюсь, — поспешно заверил Мэтью, памятуя о Горацио.   
Он изобразил исключительно неудачное подобие светского поклона и торопливо удалился с холма, прикидывая время, которое у него займёт незапланированное дело.  
  
Шустро набив тачку дровами, тщательно прикрыв их для пущей сохранности брезентом и привязав, Мэтью под балагурство Горацио вывез тачку с участка. С большим трудом вкатив тачку на крутой, раскисший от дождя склон, Мэтью еле отдышался, пока слуги с простолюдинами разгружали дрова и повторно перекладывали костёр.  
Ему пришлось сделать ещё одну ходку, на этот раз с двумя слугами, потащившими вязанки дров на спинах. Предупреждённый загодя Горацио не показывался.  
  
От костра несло дымом, горелым мясом и палёным волосом. Ведьма кричала, но недолго — то ли задохнулась в дыму, то ли потеряла сознание. Мэтью сидел на тачке, оперев ту ручками в землю, и безразлично смотрел в жарко полыхающие ольховые поленья. Он так устал, что у него не было никаких сил ни о чём расспрашивать инквизитора. Сам же инквизитор, полностью увлечённый процессом аутодафе, перебирал чётки и тихо молился.  
Мэтью очнулся только когда ему на плечо легла тяжёлая холодная рука, и только тогда понял, что невольно задремал. Костёр уже догорел. На пустую землю ведьминого холма медленно опускались сумерки.  
Инквизитор снял руку с его плеча, выпрямился, сказал всё тем же сиплым полушёпотом:  
— Я вижу, смерть у тебя не вызывает трепета.  
— Я смотритель кладбища, — напомнил Мэтью, — и если бы я знал, что вашему преосвященству понадобятся дрова в подобном объёме, я бы подготовил всё заранее.   
Инквизитор пристально посмотрел в его глаза, но либо не сумел различить желаемого, либо оказался таковым удовлетворён:  
— Если бы я не знал, какое важное дело ты выполняешь для Королевства, я бы назначил тебя нашим лесорубом. Я также заметил, что ты не проявил достаточного духовного участия в процессе уничтожения ведьмы.   
Мэтью протянул руки ладонями вверх, демонстрируя обширные мозоли.  
— Я проявляю достаточно физического участия, чтобы тела усопших были достойно подготовлены, захоронены и получили соответствующее ритуалу оформление могил. А духовное уж остаётся в вашей сфере попечения, монсеньор.  
Инквизитор смотрел на него, казалось, бесконечное количество времени.  
— Ты знаешь, почему смотритель могил здесь является столь почётным лицом?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Мэтью.   
— Может быть, оно и к лучшему, — задумчиво протянул тот. — Пожалуй, я хочу поговорить с тобой. Не сегодня, нет... В другой день Гнева, думаю. Эти дни я провожу здесь же и буду тебя ожидать. И лучше бы тебе оправдать моё ожидание, смотритель.   
  
Мэтью вернулся уставший и грязный, потому что по пути неоднократно поскользнулся и на траве, и на дороге. Он оставил тачку в её обычном месте под навесом, сполоснул сапоги в ближайшей луже и угрюмо вошёл в дом, останавливаясь на постеленном у порога пучке сена и стаскивая всё ещё грязные сапоги. Горацио ожидал его на покрывале кровати:  
— Ну как? Как?  
— Мокро, как ещё-то.  
— Да нет, инквизитор как?  
— Хочет в день Гнева встретиться на холме. Не забыть бы. Напомни потом.  
— А про меня что-нибудь говорил?  
— Нет, — ответил Мэтью, подумав про себя: с чего инквизитору вести разговор на тему воображаемых друзей смотрителя?  
Он растопил печь, поужинал вчерашней мясной похлёбкой с чечевицей, морковью и луком, после чего уселся читать наработки предыдущего смотрителя по холодильным стеллажам для хранения тел.   
Вскоре по крыше дома вновь застучали капли дождя, быстро перешедшие в ливень.  
  
Дождь прекратился только ближе к ночи. Мэтью для вида забросал могилу несколькими сантиметрами мокрой тяжёлой земли, решив доделать работу завтра. Он и так по пути, поскользнувшись на дороге, едва не перевернул тачку с трупом, да ещё и сейчас едва не упал в могильную яму. Больше всего Мэтью нынче мечтал о горячей ванне или хотя бы просто возможности отмыться от пота и грязи под тёплым душем.   
По пути от кремационной печи домой смотритель в очередной раз безрезультатно раздумывал, чем бы в имеющихся условиях заменить бак для уличного душа. Технически у него имелась возможность склепать бак из листов болотного железа, но обработке металла он был не научен, такой бак будет ржаветь.  
Его раздражала невозможность нормально помыться — из подручных вариантов имелись только колодец да река, да ещё дождь. Из-за находившейся в сарае печной трубы, непонятно для чего сохраняемой ещё предыдущим смотрителем, Мэтью понемногу задумывался на тему возведения бани. Он даже прикидывал план и материалы, однако приступать к работе не решался. Это всё-таки был не его участок.   
Кое-как выполоскав штанины от налипшей густой грязи, Мэтью разложил одежду сушиться на хорошо держащей тепло печи, наскоро поужинал подогретым хлебом с варёным мясом и завалился спать.   
На следующий день он старательно навёрстывал вынужденно упущенное из-за инквизитора время. Пока земля не успела просохнуть, Мэтью выкопал ещё несколько могил и занялся доведением террасы до ума.   
Время от времени его терзало стойкое ощущение, что за ним кто-то следит. Мэтью оборачивался, однако никого ни на своём участке, ни на отвесном склоне холма не видел, и в конце концов здраво рассудил, что это либо ещё одно проявление его больного воображения, либо Йорик.   
  
Дни шли по накатанной колее; Мэтью наконец превратил рабочую крытую террасу в полноценную мастерскую и построил отдельный добротный дровяник. Он прошёлся по доставшемуся ему в наследство участку, не без гордости оглядывая приведённое им в порядок хозяйство. Печалило только отсутствие горячего душа.  
Мэтью остановился у верстака, стряхивая щёточкой стружки.  
— Горацио, когда день...   
— День чего? — отозвался восседавший на колодце череп.  
Мэтью мучительно пытался вспомнить, какой же день назвал ему инквизитор. В этом мире дни именовались в соответствии с шестью главными грехами местной религии; он не интересовался религией ни в том, предыдущем мире, ни в этом.   
На кладбище имелась заброшенная церковь — скорее даже, небольшая часовня. Никто не проводил в ней служб, равно как и никто никогда не приходил на кладбище. У Мэтью не было ни гостей, ни собеседников, исключая Горацио и Йорика. Когда ему становилось тягостно, мысли волей-неволей устремлялись в предыдущую жизнь, где он не испытывал такой безнадёжности, чтобы разговаривать с галлюцинацией и призраком. Поэтому Мэтью старался особо не давать себе скучать, благо возможности сидеть здесь без дела в любом случае для смотрителя не существовало.  
Однако время от времени ему всё равно требовался отдых.  
— Инквизитор назвал какой-то день, хотел со мной поговорить, да я не помню, какой. Пойду в деревню, авось разузнаю что-нибудь.  
— А что, сходи, — одобрил Горацио. — И принеси мне пива, слышишь? Принеси хорошего! Очень уж я пльзенское любил.  
  
Переодевшись в свою парадную одежду, коей являлись джинсы и мягкая хлопковая рубашка предыдущего мира, и захватив короб для покупок, Мэтью направился в деревню. Судя по солнцу, было около двух часов дня — времени впереди у него было прилично.  
Он зашёл к Крезвольду узнать, сможет ли тот выковать ему тонкостенный бак для душа. Кузнец знать никаких баков не знал и вообще был абсолютно уверен, что мыться — грех.  
Не став спорить с кузнецом, Мэтью пошёл в «Дохлую лошадь».  
Днём в таверне не было людно, большинство посетителей подтягивалось только уже ближе к вечеру. В любое время суток здесь можно было застать только арендовавшего в таверне комнату молодого поэта Вагнера да капитана неизвестного судна, просиживавшего дни за игрой в кости и кружкой пива.  
Мэтью подсел к Горадрику, вытащил из кармана скопившиеся сертификаты и положил их на прилавок. Хозяин принял сертификаты, деловито их рассмотрел, повозился в скрытом под прилавком сундуке, после чего отсчитал из горсти монет причитающуюся за сертификаты сумму. Вскоре Мэтью уже пил божественную медовуху, сваренную по секретному рецепту Горадрика, и выслушивал деревенские новости, время от времени направляя разговор в интересующее его русло.   
Об инквизиторе Горадрик знал только то, что тот время от времени посещает в день Гнева ведьмин холм. Мэтью был уже благодарен и за это — теперь он знал требуемый день.   
Через сравнительно небольшое время в таверну вернулась госпожа Чейн, супруга Горадрика, и похвасталась отрезом шёлка. По необъяснимому совпадению именно в этот день в деревню заехал торговец из Города.  
Ранее Мэтью с торговцем не пересекался. Разумеется, он торопливо допил медовуху и, заложив большие пальцы рук за пояс джинсов, направился в указанном Чейн направлении.  
  
Торговец оказался лощёным, полным и явно не испытывавшим недостатка ни в еде, ни в питье человеком. Поверх рыжего кафтана из незнакомой Мэтью материи, плотно облегающей упитанное тело с внушительным брюшком, был надет суконный жилет. На голове торговца красовалась стильная войлочная шляпа с изящным пером.  
Лоренс, как отрекомендовался торговец, не переставая жаловался на деревенскую чернь, которая почти не покупала его дорогостоящие товары.   
Кое-как вычленив из речи пустословного и хвастливого торговца главное, Мэтью наконец понял суть жалоб Лоренса. Из-за всё ухудшавшейся ситуации с водным снабжением у торговца не было шансов продать виноградные черенки в Городе, а в деревне они оказались никому не нужны. И если шёлк, украшения и самоцветы не имели срока годности, то саженцы тот был готов уже уступить за бесценок, да только не брал никто. Впрочем, узнав сумму пресловутого «бесценка», Мэтью только озадаченно почесал собственную голову.   
С одной стороны, он не умел выращивать виноград, а с другой — дикого винограда здесь росло такое количество, что вряд ли выращивание культурного оказалось бы сложным делом. Мысли о собственном сладком вине грели душу.   
Домой Мэтью возвращался довольным, уже мечтая об устроенной в столь подходящем погребе винодельне. Неимоверно обрадовавшийся продаже грозившего обернуться весомыми убытками товара Лоренс дал ему в довесок к черенкам буклет, содержащий рекомендации по уходу за данным сортом виноградом, и пообещал скупать партии вина, ежели смотритель решит таковое производить. В Городе не было воды, но пить вино там всё равно хотели.  
  
Горацио, однако, радужных мечтаний Мэтью не разделил и одёрнул смотрителя, уже готового заняться выкапыванием траншей:  
— А ты что, ухаживать за виноградом умеешь?   
Мэтью вынужденно перечитал буклет.  
— Вроде же ничего сложного. Сейчас я его на солнышко посажу, как раз у холма, там ветра нет.  
— «Ничего сложного»! — передразнил Горацио, скача по колодцу. — Было бы ничего сложного, вся деревня была б в виноградниках.  
— Так виноградники там и росли, только их забросили, и яблоневый сад забросили, — отмахивался от него Мэтью, однако неугомонный череп выразительно клацал зубами. — Хорошо, а что ты предлагаешь-то?  
— Узнать!  
Раздражённый Мэтью повторно тыкнул в его сторону буклет, в который Горацио незамедлительно вцепился зубами и повис, оттягивая рыхлую бумагу вниз.  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — сказал Мэтью и поднял буклет с Горацио повыше, желая хлопнуть того об колодец. В ответ череп отцепился от бумаги, подпрыгнул ещё выше, довольно чувствительно куснул его за запястье и вернулся обратно на крышку колодца.  
— Я придумал. Спроси у Горадрика.  
— Уже спрашивал, — хмуро ответил Мэтью, — он не знает. Он диким пользуется, тот сам по себе растёт. Значит, и этот будет сам по себе расти.  
— Расти-то может и будет, только в качестве потеряет. Я вот что вспомнил: для огородных работ полезно учитывать положение луны. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю.  
Мэтью хотел было от черепа отмахнуться, но в его памяти всплыли телевизионные передачи, в которых время от времени упоминались астрологические прогнозы. И если во влияние расположения небесных тел на поведение людей Мэтью не верил, то влияние той же луны на приливы и отливы он отрицать не мог. Конечно, текущий мир мог привычным магнитным полям и не подчиняться, только идея Горацио в любом случае ничему не могла повредить.   
Мэтью неохотно вернул лопату обратно в сарай, сверился с буклетом, убрал саженцы под навес.  
— Может, ты и прав. Только как про подходящий лунный день узнать-то?  
— Спросить у звездочёта, конечно же! — радостно сообщил Горацио. — Мог бы и сам догадаться.   
— Да ну тебя, — рассердился Мэтью, взял факел и полез в погреб за мясом.  
Перед тем, как подняться по лестнице обратно в дом, Мэтью осветил факелом укреплённый проход, ведущий в сеть подземных путей, в бесчисленный раз прислушался, не без боязни вышел в поперечный коридор и прислушался повторно. Он до сих пор так и не узнал, куда тот ведёт. Мэтью не мог умереть, но ему всё равно было не по себе. Неизвестность томила его ещё сильнее, чем тоска по полным горячей воды ваннам предыдущего мира.  
Обедая хорошо разваренной фасолью с луком и мясом, Мэтью раздумывал насчёт целесообразности возведения на месте бывшего завала прочной стены.   
— Горацио, а что в подвале? — спросил он, зачёрпывая кружкой из горшка подслащенный мёдом клюквенный морс.  
— Мясо, — ответил тот с кровати, — овощи, мука, фасоль, горох. Погоди, ты горох весь уже съел. Нет там больше гороха. А, и зольный щёлок ещё в подвале.  
— А куда коридор ведёт?  
— В разные стороны, — ехидничал Горацио. — В одну пойдёшь — церковь найдёшь...  
— Я сколочу сундук, запихну тебя в него и закопаю, — пообещал Мэтью с набитым ртом.   
— Только попробуй, руки откушу, — пообещал, в свою очередь, череп. — Куда ведёт, куда ведёт. Куда он только не ведёт! Сходи и узнай.   
— А вдруг там гигантские фиолетовые черви?   
— А вдруг их там нет!  
  
Мэтью выглянул из дома, взглянул на стоявшее ещё высоко солнце и примерно просчитал время до заката. Убедившись, что времени ему должно хватить, он пристегнул к поясу рабочий нож, сунул за пояс хозяйственный топор в чехле, взял три свежих факела, огниво и спустился в погреб, мысленно себя подбадривая.  
Один факел он зажёг и оставил в настенном крепеже рядом с проходом в собственный погреб, другой сунул за пояс рядом с топором, третьим же освещал себе дорогу.   
Факел горел ровно, не искрил. Свет выхватывал из коридора кажущиеся бесконечными ряды плотно пригнанной каменной кладки, только в нескольких отдельных местах выкрошившейся и покоробившейся. То и дело попадались факельные крепежи; кое-где остались и сами факелы с давным-давно высохшей, неравномерно сожжённой паклей.  
В сухом и прохладном подземном коридоре, как и заверяли его Йорик с Горацио, не было ни единого намёка на существование мышей или крыс. Ни звуков, ни характерного запаха. Здесь вообще не было никаких звуков, кроме раздававшихся необычайно громко шагов самого смотрителя — казалось, тоннель был необитаем.   
А может быть, и вправду был необитаем, подумал Мэтью, когда чуть дальше единственного ответвления коридор наконец завершился тупиком, сложенным из точно такого же камня. Наверх уходили ряды прочно вбитых в каменные плиты горизонтальных скоб, образовывающих ведущую к расположенной на потолке, обитой железными планками дверце лестницу. Поколебавшись, Мэтью воткнул факел в расположенный там же кронштейн, поднялся по импровизированной лестнице и попытался приподнять дверцу, только та не то была заперта, не то рассохлась и застряла в раме, не то была прижата сверху чем-то тяжёлым.  
Убедившись, что в этой части коридора ничего страшного нет, Мэтью направился назад, к примеченному им повороту.   
Сколь осторожно он ни шёл, внимательно рассматривая окружение и прислушиваясь, осторожности всё же оказалось недостаточно. Свет факела выхватил из темноты выросшую словно из ниоткуда фигуру Змея, и у Мэтью от неожиданности аж мороз по коже пошёл. Он вздрогнул, едва не выронив факел.  
— Боишься? Правильно, — произнёс Змей, поджигая свой факел об трясущийся факел смотрителя. — Никак ключ мне принёс?  
— Нет, я коридор исследую, — Мэтью кое-как справился с дрожью, но сердце всё ещё стучало молотом.  
— А-а, — равнодушно протянул тот. — Ну исследуй, я разрешаю. Только тут ничего нет, я давно уже всё ценное вынес. Ключ когда мне принесёшь?  
— Да не знаю я никакого ключа, — воскликнул Мэтью, — у меня своих дел полно, сам ключ ищи.  
— Интересно, — неприятным тоном протянул Змей, — если я тебя сейчас убью, кто тебя хоронить будет?  
— А ты меня не убьёшь.  
— Думаешь, не убью?  
— Не убьёшь, — гордо протянул Мэтью. Змей коротко хмыкнул:  
— Тоже так думаю, а то кто же мне будет ключ искать.   
Не дожидаясь ответа, тот обошёл Мэтью, слабо задев его массивным наплечником, и широкими бесшумными шагами направился, очевидно, по-прежнему мучить закрывающую проход в тоннель решётку.   
Смотритель проводил взглядом удалявшуюся по коридору фигуру Змея, отвернулся и пошёл узнавать, куда же ведёт данный поворот из основного коридора.  
Исследовать в этой части коридора, впрочем, оказалось толком нечего — за поворотом коридор продолжался от силы десяток метров, заканчиваясь точно такими же ведущими наверх горизонтальными скобами и дверцей.   
Эта дверца поддалась нажиму, легко откидываясь на хорошо смазанных петлях. В глаза Мэтью ударил дневной свет, непривычно яркий после подземной черноты. Мэтью затушил факел, выбрался наружу и обнаружил себя окружённым плотной кустарниковой зарослью. Судя по характерному фоновому шуму, он находился где-то в деревне.  
Трава, где, очевидно, прошёл Змей, была ещё примята, и Мэтью протиснулся сквозь ветви, действительно обнаруживая себя в деревне, недалеко от дороги. Он и ранее замечал здесь облепляющие большой амбар густые кусты, но никогда бы не подумал, что там скрывается столь короткая дорога к его дому.   
Раз уж он, сам того не ожидая, пришёл в деревню, Мэтью повторно направился к Горадрику — узнать, может ли кто-нибудь предсказать благоприятные для посадок дни.  
  
В этот раз Горадрик сделал для него исключение, угостив уже заслужившего доверие постоянного клиента в кредит. Когда Мэтью вышел из таверны, изрядно напившись пива с луковыми кольцами и наслушавшись всяческой ерунды, в глаза ему бросилась знакомая тележка, как раз сворачивающая с белого тракта на деревенскую дорогу. Смотритель быстро догнал ослика, пошёл рядом, безуспешно упрашивая животное подвезти его до морга. Ослик согласился взять Мэтью в тележку только после того, как он принёс ему от Горадрика несколько свежих морковок.   
Мэтью уселся прямо на труп, устраиваясь помягче, и доехал до морга в относительном покое, за исключением того, что ему пришлось выслушивать изливаемое на проклятых капиталистических свиней негодование эксплуатируемого ослика.   
  
Сегодняшней усопшей оказалась молоденькая красивая женщина. Мэтью разделал её с особым тщанием, негодуя на несправедливость устройства этого мира, упорно подсовывающего ему красивых молодых женщин только на прозекторском столе.  
  
Как обычно, он вернулся домой уже с наступлением темноты и спустился в погреб убрать завёрнутое в чистую ткань свежее мясо. Сегодня к мясу присоединилась ещё и печень — Мэтью сам не мог нарадоваться, как чисто отделил орган и вырезал жёлчный пузырь. Он планировал потушить печень завтра с фасолью и ради такого дела дойти до Горадрика за новой бутылкой вина.   
Факел, днём закреплённый им в подземном коридоре по ту сторону прохода, всё ещё горел, отбрасывая блики света на каменные стены и слабо освещая видневшийся поворот. Приняв данный необъяснимый факт, Мэтью перевёл взгляд на перекладину с мясом и сходу почувствовал неладное. К деревянной ноге козел его собственным столовым ножом — точнее, доставшимся по наследству от предыдущего смотрителя столовым ножом — был пришпилен свёрнутый бумажный лист.  
Мэтью поднёс факел поближе, опустил свёрток с мясом на пол, вытащил нож и подхватил разлинованный тонкий выбеленный лист, словно выдранный из блокнота того, прошлого мира. Он одной рукой развернул бумагу. На внутренней стороне глянцевыми чернилами было ровным чётким почерком выведено:   
«В этот день Лени ищи астролога у маяка. Ещё я взял у тебя кусок мяса. З.».  
Большого шмата мяса и вправду недоставало.  
  
Первым делом поднявшийся из погреба в дом Мэтью кинулся проверять, целы ли методички, инструменты и сертификаты захоронения. Валявшийся на покрывале кровати Горацио снисходительно-иронично комментировал действия взбудораженного смотрителя.  
А сам Мэтью не мог понять, опасается он незнакомого странного пришельца или же, напротив, радуется человеческому присутствию в своём заболоченном уединённом углу. Общение с галлюцинацией и призраком не шло на пользу его психическому здоровью.  
Вопреки его опасениям, ничего не пропало ни из дома, ни из сарая. Если, конечно, не считать куска мяса, только мясо Мэтью и не считал — его всё равно девать было некуда. К тому же теперь он знал требуемый день, и значит, Змей имел полное право на вознаграждение.   
Когда Мэтью наконец устало опустился на табурет и тяжело облокотился на стол, пытаясь привести в порядок разрозненные метающиеся мысли, с кровати заскрипел Горацио:  
— Ты правда считаешь, что у смотрителя решат что-либо красть?  
Сил говорить у Мэтью не было, поэтому он просто посмотрел на череп.  
— Иметь смотрителя кладбища во врагах — заявка на больши-и-и-ие проблемы, — протянул тот. — Они абсолютно никому не выгодны.  
Мэтью слабо представлял себе, какие именно проблемы и кому может доставить его персона, поскольку из-за Йорика он даже недобросовестными похоронами отплатить никому не мог.  
  
Следующие дни Мэтью посвятил всё тому же — потихоньку рубил ольху и постепенно оттаскивал брёвна на склад, окончательно заменил оставшиеся от предыдущего смотрителя подгнившие и сломавшиеся ограды новыми, заменил примитивные могильные столбики добротными крестами, раздробленным камнем посыпал кладбищенские дорожки, насколько хватило камня.   
Он примеривался к листовому железу, ходил вокруг него так и этак, тщательно раздумывая насчёт бойлера и бака для душа, и в итоге отказался от этой затеи. По крайней мере до той поры, пока не научится ковать что-то мало-мальски сложнее прямых полос и пока не будет уверен в своей способности обработать железо от ржавчины.  
Саженцы винограда тоже ожидали своего часа, а до той поры Мэтью временно посадил их в наполненное опилками корыто.   
Йорик, призрачный силуэт которого он изредка замечал краем глаза, всячески одобрял действия Мэтью и настойчиво просил эксгумировать особо ему досаждавший труп. До эксгумации у Мэтью руки всё никак не доходили — более-менее разобравшись с внешним видом кладбища, он теперь работал над улучшением козел для распиловки, желая превратить их в полноценный распиловочный станок.   
Закреплённый в подземном коридоре факел удивительным образом всё ещё горел. Интересу ради Мэтью поставил в соседнем кронштейне ещё один факел, и третий — в погребе. Пока что не гасли и они.  
В этом мире загадок было больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Сертификаты захоронения, материализующиеся из ниоткуда сразу после брошенного в могильную яму последнего штыка земли, Мэтью объяснял для себя влиянием Йорика. Собственное воскрешение не смог объяснить никак, и разрешать данную загадку опытным путём категорически не собирался.   
Время от времени у него снова возникало ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают. Мэтью попеременно то страдал от невротического напряжения, то ругался на злополучного призрака, но Йорик более на связь не выходил.  
  
В день Лени он с утра, прихватив на всякий случай небольшой кусок мяса для подношения астрологу, кратким подземным путём добрался до деревни и пошёл к маяку.   
Известный ему смотритель маяка — Мэтью уже знал, что того зовут Дин, — всё так же сидел на лавке, попыхивая трубкой. А рядом с телескопом стоял, поглаживая длинную бороду, старец в богато расшитой длиннополой шёлковой мантии и задумчиво смотрел на Мэтью. Бирюзовый шёлк одеяния переливался лазурью и золотом узоров.   
— Здравствуйте, — сказал Мэтью, гадая, чем может заниматься астролог днём. — Вы и есть Гарвард, верно?   
Тот кивнул, дребезжащим старческим голосом ответил на приветствие и вновь замолчал, рассматривая Мэтью. Мэтью на всякий случай кинул взгляд на свои джинсы и ботинки, убеждаясь, что они более-менее залатаны. Изрядно потрепавшийся в этом мире деним выглядел по сравнению с шёлковой мантией совершенно непрезентабельно.   
— Мне бы узнать благоприятный для посадки винограда день, — сказал он.  
Астролог некоторое время продолжил поглаживать свою бороду и молча смотреть на Мэтью, после чего наконец откашлялся и заговорил:  
— Здесь для доброй лозы подходит любой день.  
— А, — сказал ничего не понявший Мэтью. — То есть я могу просто сажать, да?  
Старец моргнул, задерживая глаза закрытыми чуть дольше, чем следовало. По-видимому, это было призвано обозначать подтверждение.  
Мэтью неуверенно протянул подношение. Гарвард скосил взгляд на мясо, перевёл его обратно на смотрителя.  
— Я не вовремя зашёл? — уточнил Мэтью, не зная, как всё это интерпретировать. — Мне только день для посадок узнать нужно, а то саженцы пропадут.  
— Я же не садовник, — проскрипел старец, — я профессор Королевского Университета.   
— А мне сказали — астролог, — расстроился Мэтью. Старец кивнул:  
— Моя специализация — астрология, но для сельчан понимание этой науки слишком сложно. Они до сих пор не хотят отказаться от дискообразного представления Земли. Я изучаю движение небесных тел, а не составляю карты влияния положения звёзд на всходы редиса. Могу сказать одно: в этой местности ты можешь сажать что угодно и куда угодно, лишь бы не в глину и не в камень, состояние почвы и атмосферных условий позволяет.  
Астролог повторно отказался от протянутого Мэтью мяса, пристально посмотрел на смотрителя, будто знал источник происхождения подарка.  
— Ты не похож на предыдущего смотрителя кладбища. Он не оставил никаких записок?  
— Он много что оставил на самом-то деле. Всякие методички, атласы, пособия и технологические чертежи.   
— И ничего из личных вещей?  
— Инструменты. Ржавые... Но я их отчистил.   
Старец вздохнул, пожевал губами и в очередной раз пригладил свою бороду. Мэтью механически поднёс руку к своей челюсти, ощупывая ощутимо отросшую за месяц бородку — он совершенно не видел смысла бриться в этом мире.  
— А вы были знакомы? — спросил он, озарённый внезапной мыслью.   
— Можно и так сказать. Он был моим другом.  
От охватившего Мэтью волнения кровь бросилась ему в голову. Неужели он наконец-то узнает, отчего понадобилось его присутствие в этом мире?  
— Отчего же его дело перешло ко мне? — размеренно подбирая слова и стараясь не выдать волнения, спросил он.   
— Возникла надобность в смотрителе, вот и перешло. Предыдущий-то исчез добрую четверть века назад. Взрыв на ведьмином холме. Тогда не только он исчез, всё на холме сгорело, а потом много загадочных вещей находили. До сих пор доподлинно неизвестно, что именно на холме тогда произошло, Эдуард говорит — ведьмы колдовали, а я думаю...   
Астролог замолчал, впервые за весь разговор живо взглянув на внимательно ловившего каждое его слово Мэтью.  
— Он дневник вёл, я знаю. Нашёл бы ты его дневник, а? И мне принёс.   
— В доме нигде дневника нет, — сказал Мэтью, — и в морге нет. Но там, ты знаешь, — он помялся, — там подвал под домом, и подвал сообщается тоннелями с городом и чем-то ещё.   
— С церковью и темницей, — кивнул астролог, — знаю. И там тоже пусто?  
— Понятия не имею, не могу туда пробраться. Один проход завален, другой закрыт решёткой.   
Астролог пошурудил в складках своего странного плаща и выудил странный ключ, больше напоминавший круглый в сечении стержень с затейливыми бороздками и выступами. Оказавшийся удивительно тяжёлым для своего малого размера ключ лёг в подставленную ладонь Мэтью.  
— Ключ от темницы. Смотритель проводил опыты; возможно, конспекты и дневник находятся как раз там. Принеси их мне, попробую разобраться в произошедшем.  
Первым порывом Мэтью было согласиться, однако вместо этого он только повертел ключ, рассматривая образованный бороздками узор. В словах астролога одно не сходилось с другим.   
— Как его звали? — спросил он.   
— Понятия не имею, — слабо улыбнулся астролог. — Мы всегда называли его просто «смотритель».  
— А почему ты сам ни в его дом, ни за решётку за книгами не сходил, раз вы были друзьями? И откуда у тебя этот ключ?  
— Смотритель мне во время нашей с ним последней встречи ключ и дал. Я не знал тогда, что она станет последней. До сих пор его храню... стал мне ключом для памяти, столько ж лет-то уже прошло. Почему не сходил? Кто же имеет право перемещаться по территории смотрителя кладбища без его на то позволения? — повторно улыбнулся тот. — Когда смотритель исчез, исчезло и его позволение, без него ни один замок не откроется, ни одна дверь. Кроме того, накликать на себя беду желающих нет.  
— А она точно... накличется? — спросил Мэтью, думая о Змее. Астролог пожал плечами:  
— Ну говорят так, да только проверять тоже желающих нет.  
  
Когда Мэтью, купив в деревне очередную бутылку посредственного вина, помидоров, вилок салата для бургеров, зелени и по глиняной крыночке хорошего коровьего топлёного масла и сметаны (с обещанием крынки вернуть), через неимоверно удобное сообщение подземных коридоров вернулся к себе домой, Змей уже находился там. Сидел сбоку за обеденным столом, чтобы иметь возможность видеть и входную дверь, и дверцу погреба. Мэтью застал того занёсшим руку с пером странной формы над книжкой, и Змей ловким движением захлопнул и убрал за пазуху книжку раньше, чем скопившаяся на острие пера капля чернил упала на бумагу. Вместо этого капля упала на деревянную поверхность тщательно выскобленного стола.   
Нижняя половина лица незнакомца была закрыта плотно завязанным платком.   
— Ну заходи, что ли, — сказал Змей, разглядывая приподнявшего дверцу погреба застывшего Мэтью.   
А у самого Мэтью в голове метались мысли одна другой причудливее: хочет ли непрошеный гость его убить, ограбить, отобрать ещё не отоваренные сертификаты захоронения, выгнать Мэтью прочь из не принадлежавшего ему дома?  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — глупо спросил наконец выбравшийся из погреба Мэтью.  
Непривычно молчаливый Горацио по своему обыкновению сидел на покрывале кровати, изображая из себя самый обычный череп, а на практике наверняка внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. Присутствие черепа изрядно ободрило смотрителя — в случае агрессивного поведения Змея он мог рассчитывать на поддержку. Кусался Горацио отменно.   
Запустив руку в карман джинсов, Мэтью вручил Змею ключ. Тот схватил и тотчас убрал ключ, судя по всему, вслед за книжкой.   
— Так ты ж сам на бургеры приглашал.  
И ведь не поспоришь. Протянув нечто неопределённое, Мэтью вышел из дома; Змей вышел следом за ним. Мэтью вымыл у колодца руки, для этой цели он ещё в первую неделю приспособил деревянное ведро с простеньким краном, отряхнул руки и окинул взглядом доставшийся ему по наследству нехитрый двор, тщетно обдумывая свою линию поведения.   
Стоявший на лестнице дома Змей наблюдал за смотрителем, прислонившись к двери.  
— Растопи печь, — велел Мэтью, — или нет, принеси лучше из погреба мясо и обмой его, — он указал на ведро с краном. — Я сам растоплю.   
Змей понятливо скрылся в доме. Мэтью, вытирая ладони об штаны, набрал в дровянике дров на замену планируемым пустить в расход, зашёл в дом и принялся хлопотать у печи. Быстро выбравшийся из погреба Змей ушёл к колодцу, вскоре вернувшись с тщательно обмытым от угля мясом. Хлопнув мясо на стол, Змей уселся обратно на табурет.  
— Астролог сказал, что заходить во владения смотрителя кладбища означает накликать на себя беду, — сказал Мэтью, подкладывая в растопку дрова.   
— Верно, — подтвердил Змей.   
— А чего же ты тогда?  
— А вот, — процедил тот.  
Подрегулировав тягу печи, Мэтью прямо на столе нарезал и мелко нарубил ножом мясо для котлет, после чего занялся луком. Лук он закупал у неразговорчивого фермера, чьего имени так до сих пор и не знал, да и не шибко интересовался.   
Змей поднялся с табурета, торопливо вышел на улицу. Мэтью его понимал — лук был очень уж злой.  
  
Вскоре смотритель с непрошеным гостем уминали за обе щёки исправно и привычно собранные Мэтью бургеры. Судя по виду Змея, всё-таки вынужденного снять с лица свой платок, тому ещё не доводилось есть подобной еды. Этот факт немало удивлял Мэтью, поскольку он не мог представить себе еды проще.  
— Так, говоришь, ты научился этому в предыдущем мире? — переспросил Змей, облизывая затянутые в кожаные перчатки пальцы от остатков густой жирной сметаны с чесноком и укропом. — Интересно. А ещё что у вас там было?  
— Горячая вода, — вздохнул Мэтью, — ещё телевидение, автомобили, — он поймал выразительный взгляд Змея. — Это.. ну... как бы тебе объяснить... во, автомобили — самодвижущиеся повозки. А телевидение — эээ...   
— Знаешь, — отрывисто произнёс тот, — ты только инквизиторам всю эту чушь не рассказывай, а не то гореть тебе этим же днём. Ладно, пойду я.  
Змей достал добытый Мэтью ключ, провёл подушечкой указательного пальца по затейливому рисунку.  
— Можно с тобой? — спросил на всякий случай Мэтью, не особо надеясь на положительный ответ. Змей, однако, кратко задумался, затем рывком натянул платок обратно на лицо.  
— Можно. Пойдём.  
  
Судя по тому, сколько времени тут бесплодно провёл Змей, все узлы и штифты замка должны были намертво заклиниться — тем не менее ключ, который дал Мэтью астролог, открыл замок решётки с такой лёгкостью, словно тот был замкнут ещё вчера. Змей выглядел одновременно обескураженным и недовольным, и Мэтью подумал, что тот сердился на собственный недостаточный навык взлома. В его памяти всплыли слова астролога про невозможность попасть куда-либо на территории смотрителя кладбища без соответствующего на то позволения.  
— А что тебе тут нужно?   
— Кровь язычников, — беззлобно отмахнулся Змей.  
Мэтью благоразумно воздержался от дальнейших расспросов.   
Освещая себе путь факелами, они прошли по прямому тоннелю, ведущему из зала с колоннами, и вышли в другой, вымощенный ещё более плотно пригнанными друг к другу широкими каменными плитами просторный и внушительный зал. В противоположной от входа стене блестел в колеблющемся факельном свете огромный, массивный, богато украшенный портал с железными двухстворчатыми вратами.   
Сам же тоннель продолжался связывающим многочисленные помещения коридором. Мэтью прошёлся по коридору, оглядел в открывающихся взгляду камерах сплошь покрытые пылью и затянутые паутиной сломанные предметы мебели и безошибочно распознаваемые очертания пыточных станков. Ведущие в камеры проёмы закрывали то массивные решётки, то тяжёлые двери, ныне свалившиеся со съеденных ржавчиной петель. Данная область подземного комплекса некогда являлась совмещённой с пыточной темницей.   
Он вернулся обратно по направлению к большому залу и ступил в первую же камеру раньше, чем услышал предостерегающий возглас Змея — но позже, чем мог бы успеть уклониться от огненной ловушки, активировавшейся по его неосмотрительному нажатию на камень полового настила.   
Температура и интенсивность огня были чересчур высоки, и Мэтью сгорел заживо быстрее, чем успел отдать себе в этом отчёт, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попробовать отползти или сбить пламя. Он раздумывал над этим фактом, пока спускался вниз в погреб, доставал из крепежа факел взамен сгоревшего вместе с ним и пока возвращался по коридорам в тот странный зал. Желание изучать остальные камеры у него начисто отбило, но хотя бы эту следовало обшарить — не зря же он в ней умер, в конце-то концов.   
Змей стоял у входа в камеру, ловушка которой убила Мэтью, и Мэтью даже немного посовестился привлекать к себе внимание. Выражение лица увидевшего ожившего смотрителя Змея определённо стоило того, чтобы умереть — впрочем, тот быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Ты чего это? — спросил Змей.  
— Меня автоматически воскрешает, — признался Мэтью.  
Змей вперил в него взгляд, сравнимый остротой со взглядом инквизитора, и задумался. Мэтью тем временем шмыгнул в камеру, миновав уже разряженную ловушку, прошёлся по помещению, тщательно всматриваясь в освещаемое факелом пространство.  
Всё было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Дыба, какая-то неопознаваемая развалина не то сундука, не то бочки, валявшаяся табуретка без одной ножки, стол, на поверхности которого что-то явно лежало.   
Мэтью ухватил заинтересовавший предмет, сдул пыль, после чего обтёр тот об штанину. В его руке оказалась книга в твёрдом кожаном переплёте.   
Он вернулся обратно в зал, в конце которого Змей теперь изучал массивную дверь портала, поставил факел в кронштейн и тщательно вытер книгу рукавом, затем пролистал добычу. Часть страниц склеилась, ещё часть заскорузла от некогда пролитой жидкости, зеленоватые разводы которой оставались на бумаге. Записи представляли собой написанный от руки текст, перемежаемый формулами и сведёнными блоками символов; кое-где наполнение страниц было зачёркнуто, поправлено, дописано и дополнено схемами.   
И Мэтью не понимал ни единого слова из того языка, которым вёл записи автор. Он разобрал только отдельные значки, указывающие на солнце и луну, да и то не было уверен, что истрактовал их верно. Очевидным для него было только одно: почерк автора отличался от того почерка, которым были написаны найденные им в шкафу смотрителя технологические пособия и методички.   
— Куда? — грубо окликнул его Змей, когда Мэтью двинулся по направлению прочь из зала.  
— Домой, — пожал плечами и всё-таки обернулся смотритель.   
— Я не разрешил. Вернись.  
Уверенная наглость Змея не шибко нравилась Мэтью, однако ему совершенно не хотелось ссориться с этим человеком. Кто знает, насколько мог Змей осложнить его пребывание в этом мире и его работу.  
Змей подождал, пока Мэтью не подойдёт к нему, повелительным жестом протянул руку вперёд. Мэтью понятливо отдал ему книгу. Кратко пролистав записи, Змей вернул книгу и кивнул головой в сторону затейливо украшенного портала:  
— Знаешь, что там?  
— Нет.  
— Я так и думал. Возвращайся к своим трупам, а я покамест займусь тут делом. Может быть, загляну ещё как-нибудь на огонёк.  
Мэтью шагнул было на выход из зала, но остановился, перехватывая всё ещё липнущую из-за остатков пыли книгу, и повернулся к проверявшему режущую кромку своего кинжала Змею.   
— Тебе мясо если нужно ещё, я могу приберечь на твою долю, мне столько всё равно не надо. Только оно, ну... человеческое.  
Змей странно на него посмотрел и сделал выразительное движение рукой, выгоняя Мэтью.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	3. Кто такой смотритель кладбища?

Появление незваного гостя спутало Мэтью все планы, однако пыльная находка спутала их в ещё большей степени. Мэтью выглянул из дома, прикинул по солнцу время и, глотнув воды, заторопился c загадочной книгой вновь к астрологу, очень надеясь успеть того застать.   
В подземном коридоре он поставил факел в кронштейн около лестницы с ведущей на поверхность дверцей. Даже если факел бы погас, заблудиться в двух стенах было невозможно, путь вёл только в одном направлении. Только что-то подсказывало Мэтью, что факел останется гореть, и будет гореть так долго, как будет существовать в этом мире он сам.  
Он шустро выбрался наружу из скрытого в кустах проёма, прошёл через деревню и остановился по пути только чтобы глупо задать Диогу мучивший его всю дорогу вопрос:  
— Слушай, а мы с тобой на каком языке разговариваем?  
— На языке любви, разумеется, — выдохнул резкие самогонные пары блаженный, лежавший в бочке на большом пуке соломы и почёсывающий зад. — Я вот люблю выпить. Хочешь?  
Мэтью отказался от протянутой в его сторону полупустой бутылки и продолжил свой путь к маяку, продолжая ломать голову над языковой загадкой.  
  
Астролог ещё с мыса не ушёл — о чём-то разговаривал с Дином, сидя рядом с тем на лавочке. Дувший с моря ветер к вечеру значительно посвежел, и старец старательно запахивал воротником своей мантии открытую шею. Он хмуро взглянул на приближавшегося Мэтью, сухо поджал губы, тотчас оживившись при виде протянутой книги. Жадно схватив книгу, учёный пролистал несколько страниц и заметно приободрился.  
— А я уж думал, память подводит. Да, это его заметки. Отлично. Ещё что-нибудь было?  
— Не проверял, — угрюмо сказал Мэтью, про себя скривившись при воспоминании о быстротечных, но не становившихся от этого менее отвратительными ощущениях. — Я вот что хотел спросить ещё — мы сейчас на каком языке разговариваем?  
Астролог скривил углы губ в снисходительной усмешке.  
— А ещё какой сейчас год и кто на троне, да?  
— Да, — сделал вид, что поддержал шутку Мэтью.  
Астролог повторно открыл книгу, искоса взглянул на него, о чём-то коротко задумался.   
— Что там написано хоть? — без особой надежды спросил Мэтью.  
— Портал, — ёмко произнёс тот, снова вчитываясь в записи и бегло пролистывая страницы. — Предыдущий смотритель был одержим — в хорошем смысле, понятное дело — идей открытия портала.  
— Портала куда? Там один уже есть.  
— Нет, нет, речь о магическом портале, а не об арочном оформлении входа. Портала в другой мир. Этого мира ему было мало.   
— То-то кладбище такое заброшенное, — вздохнул Мэтью, при мысли о кладбище оглядываясь на вечернее солнце и мысленно прикидывая время. — Портал свой исследовал вместо дела. Погоди-ка, а меня этот его портал может обратно переместить?  
— Куда?  
— Обратно, я же сказал. Я не из этого мира. Я в своём мире умер, очутился здесь.  
— Ты только при Эдуарде такого не ляпни, — снисходительно произнёс астролог, — а не то гореть тебе этим же днём. У нас тут и теория иных миров, и определённые научные сферы несколько... под запретом. Не говоря уже о магии.   
— Кто такой Эдуард?  
— Его высокопреосвященство лорд-инквизитор. А тебя как зовут, кстати?  
— Мэтью.  
— Вот и познакомились. Ладно, Мэтью, а сделай-ка вот что...  
Гарвард покосился по сторонам, убеждаясь, что на мысе в данный момент отсутствует даже ушедший к себе в домик Дин, и поманил Мэтью пальцем, наклоняясь в его сторону и приглушая голос:  
— Мне нужен человеческий череп. Исключительно в научных целях, разумеется. Прибережёшь один на мою долю, а?  
— Как же я тело без головы-то похороню? — возмутился Мэтью.  
— А кто проверит? — пожал плечами астролог. — Допусти, что казнили. И да, о моей скромной просьбе при Эдуарде тоже лучше не ляпать.  
— Инквизиция у вас тут главное зло, что ли?  
— Ты тоже здесь живёшь, так что «у нас» будет вернее, — уточнил Гарвард. — И... да, об инквизиции можно и так сказать, поэтому будь осторожнее. Что в итоге, прибережёшь?   
— Я подумаю. Ладно, пора мне, а то не успею в срок. Трупы тут разлагаются с какой-то ненормальной скоростью.  
— Учитывая сопутствующие обстоятельства — скорее, как раз таки с нормальной. Заходи на следующей неделе в этот же день, пообщаемся. И не забудь о моей маленькой просьбе.  
  
Мэтью возвращался от маяка, полностью погружённый в напряжённые размышления. Он сам не заметил, как дошёл до скрытого в зарослях спуска в подземный коридор, спустился по лестнице и торопливо направился домой — хватать тачку с лопатой и идти с ними к дороге.   
Закреплённый в тупике у лестницы факел продолжал исправно освещать пространство.   
  
Перевалив обескровленный труп на прозекторский стол, Мэтью деловито потрошил тело, не переставая пересказывать Горацио подробности их разговора с Гарвардом. Горацио привычно примостился на сундуке, изредка вставлял свои замечания, но в целом смотрителя не перебивал и внимательно слушал. Насколько, конечно, черепу вообще было чем слушать.   
На вспомогательный стол поочерёдно отправились печень, сердце и лёгкие. Почки и мозг Мэтью не понравились. Деловито вывалив требуху и забракованные внутренности в ведро, Мэтью некоторое время смотрел на голову очередной симпатичной усопшей, однако отрезать её всё же не стал.  
— Череп хочет, — пробухтел он, переваливая подготовленное тело обратно в тачку. — Как я ему череп от мяса-то очищу?  
— Муравейник! — предложил Горацио, заскочивший в тачку и скалившийся оттуда на смотрителя. — Сегодня положишь, завтра достанешь чистенький. Тут знаешь какие муравьи, ого-го.  
Задумавшийся Мэтью механически вывалил в могильную яму труп вместе с Горацио и едва того там же и не засыпал, благо Горацио успел выскочить из могилы. Череп запрыгнул обратно в тачку, принялся крыть из неё смотрителя исключительно неблагозвучными словами.  
Мэтью не обратил на его недовольство никакого внимания, и, завершив у кремационной печи своё уже ставшее обыденным дело, поплёлся домой. Его раздражала мысль о том, что красивые деревенские женщины избегают близкого с ним общения. Как знать, городские вполне могли быть покладистее — да только они ему даже отказать ещё не успели, а уже умерли.  
  
Но этот день был определённо не его. На всё той же табуретке за его собственным столом повторно расположился заметно потерявший в бодрости окровавленный Змей в изрядно повреждённой кожаной броне и уже без шейного платка, ожесточённо перебинтовывающий собственную правую кисть каким-то довольно грязным куском тряпки. Левой рукой тот орудовал легко и ловко, только тряпка всё равно выскальзывала из пальцев и не хотела завязываться.   
— Чё встал? — накинулся на него Змей, метнув в смотрителя озлобленный взгляд. — Помоги, что ли.  
— У меня бинтов нет, — растерялся остановившийся на пороге Мэтью.  
— Да мне без разницы, что там у тебя есть, мне завязать всё это просто.   
Мэтью смотрел на катастрофически разъеденную кислотой руку Змея, где в отдельных местах виднелась кость, и прикидывал, существует ли вообще шанс восстановить повреждения подобного масштаба, или проще сразу ампутировать кисть.  
— Ты сделаешь что-нибудь или нет? — рявкнул Змей.  
— Могу отрезать, — нерешительно предложил Мэтью. — Сам видишь же, тут ничего уже не заживёт.   
— Заживёт, ещё лучше прежней будет. Давай-ка ты винца принеси лучше, — осклабился тот.   
— У меня есть... я купил с утра.  
— Я в курсе, мне просто с одной рукой неудобно было по лестнице подниматься и одновременно бутылку тащить.  
Опомнившись, Мэтью шагнул вперёд и отобрал у Змея тряпицу, которой тот пытался замотать руку. Он шустро достал из сундука предназначавшуюся для мяса холстину, разрезал её на ленты и отдал Змею, после чего спустился в погреб и вернулся с купленной ещё днём бутылкой вина. Удивляться чему-либо у него уже не было сил.  
— Ну а теперь замотай, — основательно приложившись к бутылке, сказал Змей.   
К исключительному неудовольствию того, Мэтью в целях обеззараживания щедро полил вином как пострадавшую кисть, так и ленты холста, затем кое-как забинтовал то, что можно было забинтовать. Он совершенно не верил, что подобная рана способна зажить, однако Змей явно знал больше.   
Сам же Змей, кривившийся от боли, совершенно не мог понять, с какой целью надо было транжирить вино, и оттого довольно колко комментировал скованные действия смотрителя. Мэтью на него не обижался.  
Наконец уставший за насыщенный день Мэтью уселся на другой табурет, чувствуя, что от событий сегодняшнего дня у него голова идёт кругом.   
— Оно пройдёт, — невозмутимо сообщил Змей, сверля Мэтью взглядом. — Виноград этой долины отлично лечит. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы мёртвых поднимать, но такое вот — вполне.  
— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — уточнил Мэтью. Тот кивнул, протянул левую руку за бутылкой и допил оставшееся вино.  
— Занесу тебе потом две, не переживай. Очень удачно ты завал в погребе расчистил.   
— Да из-за вина-то я не переживаю.  
— А из-за чего ещё? Не бойся, не вылезет.  
— Что не вылезет? — уточнил Мэтью.  
— Ничего не вылезет. Из портала. Там, похоже, барьер для них.  
Мэтью похолодел. Судя по всему, Змей считал, что подобная информация была призвана его утешить. Получалось совсем наоборот.  
— Это там тебя... так?  
Змей явно не считал нужным отвечать на риторические вопросы, поэтому ответа не последовало.   
— Зачем ты туда вообще лез? И что там?  
— Завтра расскажу, — отмахнулся Змей и поднялся с табуретки. — Не вздумай никуда с участка уходить, зайду с утреца, ну точнее, не с утреца, а как получится. Дело у меня к тебе будет. Понял? Куда ты уставился?  
Змей оглянулся по направлению взгляда Мэтью, посмотрел на неподвижно лежащий череп, фыркнул, развернулся обратно.  
— Понял, — хмуро ответил Мэтью, которому с кровати активно кивал беззвучно подсказывающий Горацио. — Я всё равно за сегодня набегался, завтра здесь планировал работать. Заходи.  
Не прощаясь, Змей шагнул к погребу, деловито поднял крышку и спустился по лестнице. Мэтью прислушался к удаляющимся звукам шагов, захлопнул за непрошеным гостем крышку погреба.  
— Куль... Змей мужик толковый, — заскрипел с кровати Горацио, когда они остались одни, — вы с ним подружитесь, зуб даю. Всяко тебе не скучно жить.  
Мэтью не обратил никакого внимания на оговорку Горацио, кое-как потёр тряпкой оставленные Змеем на столешнице кровавые следы, бросил тряпку в печь и начал наконец раздеваться для сна.   
  
Спал он этой ночью как убитый, и если бы не дребезжащий над ухом Горацио, проспал бы до полудня. Череп разве что по нему самому не скакал:  
— Подъём! Подъём! Проснись и пой. Проснись и иди грядку копай. Хорош спать, ты! Мне скучно.   
Мэтью, зевая, нехотя поднялся с кровати. Холодная колодезная вода более-менее его освежила, и, доев на завтрак остатки позавчерашней буженины с хлебом, то и дело посматривающий на пасмурное небо Мэтью под трёп Горацио установил на вчерашней могиле ограду с крестом. Разобравшись с могилой, Мэтью почистил кремационную печь, донёс в установленный в морге ларь новую порцию дров, после чего смело приступил к выкапыванию траншей для будущего виноградника.   
За садовой работой его и застал вышедший из дома смотрителя Змей, немелодично насвистывающий что-то весёленькое. На Змее были всё те же стилизованная под камзол зелёная кожаная броня и некрашеная портупея, отмытые после вчерашнего происшествия, однако ещё не подлатанные.  
— Картошку сажать будешь? — сходу спросил тот.  
— Виноград. Поди сюда, поможешь, а то неудобно одному.  
Следующий час Змей послушно держал саженцы, пока Мэтью их прикапывал. Как заметил Мэтью, перевязанная правая рука того уже вполне прилично двигалась. Перевязка осталась вчерашняя, вся розовая от вина; в отдельных местах на ней расплывались свежие кровавые пятна.  
У Мэтью вертелось на языке множество вопросов, и он никак не мог решить, с какого из них начать.  
— Купил у Лоренса саженцев, — сказал он, чтобы заполнить сосредоточенную тишину. — Вдруг получится вырастить, разведу тогда мускатный виноградник. Скучно здесь, одно пиво и ерунда эта их из виноградной дички. Конопляный самогон ещё. Так себе развлечение. У маяка яблок полно, хоть бы сидр поставили.  
— Ты б лучше мяса накоптил, а то сам говорил, девать некуда.  
— И не умею, и некогда.  
— Хм, — протянул Змей.  
— Ты в деревне живёшь?  
— В Городе.   
— Так там же засуха... и голод.  
— Верно, — кивнул Змей. — А будет и того хуже.   
Мэтью не стал уточнять.  
— Трупы разлагаются с какой-то ненормальной скоростью, — повторил он Змею то же самое, что говорил вчера Гарварду.   
— Почему с ненормальной? С нормальной. Для проклятия-то. Давай уже работай, а не болтай, мне надоело держать эту херь.  
Разобравшись с посадкой, Мэтью принялся инспектировать брусья, которые уже несколько суток дожидались своего часа. Он планировал подготовить отдельную площадку для штабельной просушки древесины и уже возвёл на выбранном месте участка широкий простой навес.   
Отошедший к колодцу Змей поднял крышку, некоторое время оценивающе смотрел на уровень воды. Закрыв колодец обратно, тот привалился бедром к отделке кольца, опёрся локтем левой, здоровой руки на крышку:  
— Бросай это, поговорить надо.   
— Пока дождя нет, хочу хотя бы основание сделать. Ты говори, я слушаю.  
Вооружившись молотком и гвоздями, Мэтью деловито начал сколачивать основание для штабеля. Поймав краем глаза какое-то движение, Мэтью посмотрел на Змея, поднявшего с крышки колодца молчавшего Горацио и задумчиво уставившегося на череп.   
— Вот тебе заняться нечем, — произнёс тот, встречаясь с Мэтью взглядом и возвращая череп обратно на колодец. Мэтью быстро отвёл взгляд, продолжил своё дело.  
— Мне-то есть чем, а тебе, похоже, как раз нет. Иди лучше печь растопи и лёгкими займись, в погребе там лежат. Надо промыть, очистить и сварить. Еды готовой нет, а жрать охота.  
К его удивлению, Змей действительно ушёл в дом. Вскоре из трубы потянуло печным дымком.   
Горацио прискакал к Мэтью, запрыгнул на уже приколоченую распорку.  
— Надо же, и вправду пошёл, — тихо поделился с ним Мэтью.   
— Надо же, отчего бы это? — издевался череп. — Не понимаешь? А я тогда и не скажу.   
Мэтью занёс было над Горацио молоток, но тут из дома вышел широко распахнувший дверь Змей. Продолжая немелодично насвистывать, тот направился с деревянным ведром к колодцу.   
Горацио замолк, сделав вид, что он самый обычный череп. Мэтью для острастки стукнул молотком рядом с ним, после чего вернулся к работе.   
  
Завершив основание и подпорки штабельной площадки, Мэтью не без удовольствия удостоверился, что разлёт навеса высчитан должным образом. Голод уже начинал о себе напоминать, и Мэтью пошёл в дом.   
Змей сидел на всё той же табуретке за его столом, отпивая что-то из его же кружки и читая оставшийся от предыдущего смотрителя анатомический атлас. В печи побулькивал горшок с варящимся лёгким.  
Не отвлекаясь от чтения, Змей протянул в сторону Мэтью листок бумаги. Мэтью машинально принял листок, до боли напоминающий вырванный из самой обычной записной книжки его века.   
— Откуда у тебя такие листы?  
— Из блокнотика.   
— А блокнотик откуда? Ты тоже не из этого мира?  
— Я из этого, — процедил Змей, поворачивая голову и впиваясь в Мэтью неожиданно злым взглядом. — И я совершенно не хочу разговаривать на данную тему. Понял?  
Мэтью всё прекрасно понял, поэтому вместо ответа посмотрел на содержание выданного ему листка, где ровными чёткими линиями была начерчена схема устройства коптильни. Он почесал затылок, отошёл к печке, вытащил горшок и потыкал ножом куски варящегося лёгкого, убеждаясь, что еда почти готова.  
— Ну может быть, когда делать нечего будет, займусь. Что ты хотел-то от меня?  
— Я винца взамен вчерашнего принёс, как и обещал, — сказал Змей, наклоняясь и поднимая с пола покрытую липким слоем пыли уже откупоренную бутылку. — Две оставил в погребе, одна вот. Налить?  
— Кружки только одна.  
Змей равнодушно подвинул кружку в сторону присевшего на другой табурет Мэтью, смерил того оценивающим взглядом, подождал, пока Мэтью сделает глоток, и наконец заговорил:  
— Насчёт глубины этого подземелья нет никаких данных. Оно существовало здесь уже тогда, когда только строили эту церковь. А потом инквизиторы пытали в подземельях язычников, и ходили слухи, что с тех пор там завелось чёрт знает что. Как показала практика, и вправду завелось.  
— Куда оно ведёт?  
— Неизвестно, я же сказал. Либо никто не доходил до конца, либо никто оттуда не возвращался. В принципе, понимаю теперь, почему. И у меня к тебе дело.  
— Догадываюсь, какое.  
— Правильно догадываешься. Тебе же не повредит, если ты ещё пару раз воскреснешь, а?  
— Повредит, — хмуро сказал Мэтью. — Съеду с катушек, и всё.   
— Так ты не съезжай, — осклабился Змей. — Короче говоря, слушай. Мне нужны окровавленные шипы от железных дев, знаешь такие штуки, да? Кровь засохла уже за все десятилетия-то, но вряд ли найдёшь там дыбу или ту же деву без неё.   
— Я могу тебе кровь с трупа слить, — предложил Мэтью, — хоть целое ведро. И гвоздей без шляпок наковать, чем тебе не шипы.   
По взгляду Змея он тотчас понял всю абсурдность собственного предложения и снова замолчал.  
— Мне нужны не сами кровь с гвоздями, нужен эгрегор, — снисходительно произнёс Змей. — Чего ты дёргаешься, боишься подземелья? Так портал тех тварей к тебе в тоннели не пустит.   
— Это ты мне уже сказал, — отозвался Мэтью, — только давай рассуждать логически: что там могу сделать я, если даже тебя оттуда погнали? Я ж драться-то не умею. Я плотник, а не боец.  
Змей только пожал плечами:  
— Что-нибудь придумай. Имей в виду, не добудешь мне шипов, попадёшь в железную деву сам. Мне в области садизма до нашей инквизиции далеко, конечно, но ради тебя постараюсь что-нибудь придумать. Сдохнуть ты всё равно не сдохнешь, зато помучишься от души. Понял?  
— Не собираюсь я в это твоё подземелье лезть, — упрямо повторил Мэтью. — Тебе надо, ты и лезь. А моё дело — за кладбищем следить. Я всё равно...  
Он осёкся, заметив активно подававшего ему знаки Горацио. Змей обернулся по направлению взгляда смотрителя, однако череп замер на кровати тотчас же, как Змей шевельнулся.  
— Ладно, зайду в это подземелье, погляжу, что смогу сделать, — удручённо исправился Мэтью (Горацио закивал). — Ничего не обещаю, имей в виду.  
Змей готовно достал из-за пазухи два новых листа, протянул их Мэтью.   
— Мне обещания незачем, мне нужны результаты. Зарисовал по памяти план местности, тебе скопировал вот. Запомнил не всё, правда, но хоть что-то есть и уже хорошо. Получилось два этажа... ммм, ну да, в подземелье два этажа. Там какая-то дрянь живёт, слизни, мыши, я их обходил по большей части, но ты имей в виду. Что ты, кстати, с лёгким сделать собирался? Я их пробовал, они мерзкие на вкус.  
— Его порубить надо мелко и с маслом смешать, будет хорошая намазка, — угрюмо ответил Мэтью, рассматривая составленные планы довольно запутанных этажей. Судя по качеству и точности расположения линий относительно друг друга, у Змея было всё отлично с глазомером и навыком. — Это ты левой рукой чертил, получается? В жизни амбидекстров не видел. Ну тогда займись паштетом, масло с хлебом там, — он указал на погреб. — А я пойду прикину кое-что. Только руби мелко-мелко.  
Мэтью положил листы с планом подземелья и схемой коптильни в стоявший рядом с кроватью сундук, решительно поднял с кровати не подававшего никаких признаков жизни Горацио, вышел из дома на участок и неторопливо направился к свежепосаженному винограднику. Саженцы выглядели вялыми.   
Убедившись, что в случае чего сумеет заметить Змея и прервать разговор, Мэтью поднял череп на уровень своих глаз:  
— Ну, друг Горацио, и зачем ты подписал меня на эту авантюру?  
— Тебе полезно развеяться будет! — шевельнулся в его руке Горацио. — А то сидишь, киснешь над трупами, баню и то не сложил. Почему баню не сложил? Тебе что, места на участке мало? Бойлер собирался сделать ещё когда, и всё никак.   
— Как думаешь, что будет, если я положу тебя на землю и наступлю?  
— Я тебе ногу отгрызу, — пообещал череп и заклацал челюстью. — Ладно, шутки шутками. Уйдёт твой новый знакомый, поговорим серьёзно.   
Мэтью невольно взглянул в сторону дома, где его ждал паштет из лёгкого. Должен был ждать, во всяком случае. Унося Горацио всё так же в руке, он зашёл в сарай проверить наличие подходящих для коптильни решёток, затем вернулся домой.  
Змей по-прежнему сидел за столом на табуретке, только на этот раз сосредоточенно жевал кусок хлеба с толстым слоем паштета. На столешнице лежал крупно напластанный хлеб и стояла миска с тёплым паштетом, в который был воткнут смотрительский столовый нож. Лёгкое и вправду оказалось нарублено мелко.   
Мэтью посадил Горацио на покрывало кровати, подсел за стол, принялся за еду.   
Обед прошёл в молчании. Они передавали друг другу единственную кружку, время от времени наполняя её сухим вином из принесённых Змеем бутылок, отхватывали ножами всё новые и новые порции паштета и остановились только когда закончился испечённый Мэтью хлеб.  
Дармовой источник мяса ему нравился всё больше и больше.  
— Чёт ты с этим черепом-то так носишься, — неожиданно сказал Змей. — С ума потихоньку от одиночества сходишь, а? Ладно, буду иногда к тебе заглядывать, чтобы ты совсем тут с тоски не сдох.   
Мэтью промолчал, потому что совершенно не мог понять, нравится ему данная перспектива или же не очень. Однако ответить что-то всё-таки было надо, поэтому Мэтью сказал первое, что ему в голову пришло:  
— Удивительно хорошее винцо, кстати.  
— Конечно, хорошее, из епископских погребов всё-таки. Но пробираться становится всё сложнее. Получится — принесу ещё, — пожал плечами Змей. — Не получится — не принесу.  
— В каком смысле «пробираться»?.  
Тот так на него посмотрел, что у Мэтью слова застряли в горле. Он торопливо отвёл взгляд и некоторое время не отваживался заговорить, а когда заговорил, не особо надеялся на ответ:  
— Кто ты такой?  
— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — ожидаемо ответил Змей, поднимаясь с табурета. — Мне надо получить эти шипы.  
Не прощаясь, Змей поднял крышку погреба, спустился по лестнице и отправился через сообщение подземных коридоров по своим делам. Правой рукой тот пользовался уже достаточно свободно.   
Мэтью окинул взглядом полный крошек, измазанный из-за нарезавшихся там же лёгких стол со стоявшими на нём опустевшей миской из-под паштета и кружкой, в которой ещё оставалось вино, и тоже спустился в погреб, забрать крынку с остатками хлебной закваски и муку из ларя. Он все продукты держал в погребе — как из соображений сохранения, так и из-за опасения привлечь к дому мышей. В подземных коридорах мышей отчего-то и вправду не заводилось.   
  
Чем больше Мэтью размышлял на тему произошедшего за два последних дня, тем больше ему всё это не нравилось. Он едва успел примириться со своим положением и более-менее освоиться в новом для него мире, как события начали набирать обороты.   
Мэтью совершенно не хотелось знать ни о подземных тоннелях, ни о пыточных камерах, тем более ни о водящихся едва ли не прямо у него под домом чудовищах. Если бы знал, чем это обернётся, не разбирал бы завал в погребе. О том, что в тоннелях водятся Змеи, ему тоже лучше было бы не знать.   
Он раздражённо отнёс горшок и миску из-под лёгких к колодцу, наскоро обмыл крапивным настоем и потёр пучком травы, унёс обратно в дом. Смахнув крошки со стола на пол, который последний раз подметался ещё пару недель назад, Мэтью достал из кухонного сундучка грубое сито, деловито просеял муку и ловко замесил на воде и закваске опару, выкладывая её в большую миску и водружая на ещё тёплую печь. В крынке он поставил на печь новую закваску взамен использованной.   
Если бы Мэтью знал, он бы поставил опару с закваской заранее, потому что есть без хлеба не привык, а закваска подходит три дня. Они съели весь его хлеб. И это тоже раздражало Мэтью.   
Только странная самоуверенность Змея, та естественность, с которой тот держался в его доме, отчего-то импонировали ему. Змей вёл себя так, будто обладал полным правом сидеть за его столом, лазить по его книгам, готовить в его кухне обед... утаскивать кусок мяса из его запасов, если уж на то пошло.  
Мэтью на всякий случай проверил вещи в шкафу и сундуках, но и незамысловатая одежда, и сменный комплект постельного белья, и различная бытовая мелочёвка остались нетронутыми. Змей разворошил только полку с атласами и методичками, да и то атлас вернул обратно к остальным.  
Тогда он вытащил запрятанный под тюфяком мешочек с деньгами и не отоваренными сертификатами, придирчиво пересчитал все свои медяки и несколько серебряных монет. Не пропало ничего.   
— Горацио, а Горацио, правда ли, что зайти на территорию смотрителя кладбища без разрешения означает накликать на себя беду?  
Череп поскрипел на покрывале, повозился и уточнил:  
— Тебе ответить коротко или длинно?  
— Коротко.   
— Правда.  
Мэтью уселся на кровать рядом с ним, бесцельно разгладил ладонью плед.  
— И каков механизм возмездия?  
— Механизм очень простой. Смотритель кладбища выполняет для Города исключительно важную роль, оттого его персона защищена возносимыми Церковью молитвами. Они-то и не дают тебе умереть. Кроме того, чем продвинутее смотритель, тем большим ресурсом располагает его кладбище и тем сильнее его влияние.  
— И что же будет со Змеем?  
— А что с ним должно быть? Ты ж сам его пригласил.  
— Да, но командовать-то мной я ему не разрешал! — возмутился Мэтью. — То ключ ему принеси, то в подземелье лезь. Кстати, о чём серьёзном ты хотел мне рассказать?  
Вместо ответа Горацио соскочил с кровати и деловито запрыгал на выход из дома. Мэтью последовал за ним.   
— Лопату возьми, — сказал Горацио, когда они вышли на участок. После того, как Мэтью взял из-под навеса инструмент, череп повёл его дальше по участку, останавливаясь вровень у отвесной стены холма:  
— Рой тут.   
Мэтью послушно принялся работать в указанном месте лопатой, и через какое-то время штык с лязгом упёрся в нечто твёрдое. Подрыв землю, смотритель в конце концов поднял маленькую железную шкатулку, ещё даже не начавшую ржаветь.  
Внутри шкатулки оказался довольно лёгкий плоский овальный камень, больше всего похожий на обычную речную гальку — если бы не полая сердцевина, заполненная вязкой на вид лазурной перламутровой субстанцией. И если бы эта самая галька не оказалась тёплой.  
В узком конце камня имелось небольшое отверстие, достаточное для того, чтобы прошла верёвка.   
Мэтью нерешительно дотронулся пальцем до сердцевины. Палец коснулся упругой горячей поверхности; Мэтью тотчас его отдёрнул.  
— Телепортационный камень предыдущего смотрителя, — сказал с земли Горацио. — Заряжается час, когда заряжен, становится горячим. Телепортирует в любое место этой долины, надо только как следует сосредоточиться на желаемом месте появления.  
— Эх ты, — горестно сказал ему Мэтью, — чего ж ради-то я торчал тут сычом всё это время? Мог бы в таверне сидеть до заката, как нормальный человек...  
Он представил себе гостевую комнату таверны и стонущую в его объятиях Аледиту, и от охватившего его возбуждённого напряжения яростно воткнул штык лопаты в землю под Горацио, не менее яростно надавливая подошвой сапога на наступ. Горацио, однако, высокими прыжками отскочил подальше от лопаты:  
— Ты особо-то не мечтай, рожей не вышел для этой цацы. И деньгами тоже. Вообще тебе что, женских трупов мало привозят?  
Мэтью замахнулся лопатой, но Горацио успел удрать в кусты и скрипел уже из них:  
— Вот с помощью этой штуки из подземелья и выпортнешься.   
— Ты мне сначала объясни, как я вообще в этом самом подземелье выжить cмогу, — Мэтью подошёл к кустам, раздвинул ветви, выискивая ехидный череп. Ехидный череп тем временем ушуровал в другие кусты и скрипел оттуда:  
— А мы с Йориком на тебя за ночь воинское благословение призовём. С утра ножик возьмёшь и прям ух, раззудись плечо, размахнись рука. Кстати о ножике, сходи-ка ты к Крезвольду, спроси его на предмет брони и оружия, авось есть у него что в закромах на продажу. И вот ещё что... давай теперь тоже серьёзно.   
Горацио выскочил из кустов, нетерпеливо заскакал на земле. Мэтью понятливо взял его в руки, выпрямился.   
— Скажи, почему ты хоронишь трупы? — спросил его череп.  
— Потому что это моя новая работа, — мрачно ответил Мэтью, закинул лопату на плечо, развернулся и пошёл с Горацио в ладони обратно по направлению к дому.  
— Да, но зачем это нужно? Кто ты вообще? Какое место в этом мире занимаешь?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Горацио сильно укусил его за палец, соскочил из руки Мэтью на землю и широкими прыжками ускакал в ближайший куст.  
— Вот именно, дурья башка! Вот именно! И пока не начнёшь понимать, не видать тебе Аледиты в собственной постели! Ахахаха!  
Мэтью раздражённо пнул в сторону удравшего черепа ближайший кусок щебня, которым были засыпаны дорожки, зашёл в дом и сильно хлопнул дверью. Ему совершенно не нравились слова Горацио, потому что Горацио был полностью прав.   
  
Он не задумывался о том, имеет ли право возводить имеющие прямое отношение к непосредственному делу смотрителя постройки, как то — навес, сарай, новый станок. Разумеется, имел право, и возводил. Но вот бойлер, баня... Мэтью никак не мог найти для них места на участке, втайне понимая истинную причину этого — он боялся признать, что окончательно осел в этом мире. Надежда вернуться маячила призрачным облачком на границе сознания, день ото дня тая всё больше. Он лишился своей женщины и удобств технологий развитой цивилизации. Он приобрёл...  
А что он, собственно, приобрёл? Мэтью охотно работал с деревом, но свою новую ритуальную обязанность отрабатывал механически, без энтузиазма, попросту потому что иначе бы его заменили новым, более сознательным смотрителем, а Мэтью очень хотел жить. Один раз столкнувшись со смертью, начинаешь ценить жизнь.   
Какое место он в этом мире занимает, спрашивал Горацио так, будто смотритель кладбища занимал какое-то особенное место. Даже если и занимал, то лично Мэтью не занимал никакого. Он был обычным отрабатывающим побывку пустым местом.   
Мэтью сел за стол, встал, проверил состояние опары и закваски, убедился, что за полчаса те никак не изменились, снова сел за стол. Ему отчего-то невыразимо захотелось сладких медовых коржиков.  
И не давали покоя слова Горацио. Если бы от захоронения трупов здесь ничего не зависело, разве бы ему дали второй шанс на жизнь? А ведь дали, и даже компаньона вот дали... скачущего на собственной челюстной кости.  
Мэтью знал, что он трудолюбив и исполнителен, только, по словам Горацио, одним этим его новые обязанности не ограничивались. Разве требовалось что-то большее? Смотрителю нужно было что-то понимать? Может быть, даже ещё принимать решения?  
Мэтью невесело усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Он не хотел принимать решения.  
Его словно озарило, в новом свете выставляя Змея. Тот принимал решения за него. И Мэтью принёс ему ключ. Видимо, принесёт и эти злосчастные шипы — впрочем, почему бы и вправду не принести? Если, конечно, Горацио сдержит своё обещание насчёт возможности наделить Мэтью воинскими умениями. Пресловутая возможность казалась настолько фантастической, что смотритель сходу в неё поверил, благо неординарность мира способствовала.   
Мэтью поднялся из-за стола, заходил по небольшому пространству сруба, продолжая раздумывать над своим отношением к событиям последней недели. Ему определённо нравился тот факт, что Змею от него что-то требовалось, поскольку это автоматически ставило Змея в положение просящего. Мэтью редко приходилось быть на положении одаривающего — он не обладал ничем особенным, что могло бы потребоваться другим. Он был плотником строительного комбината, не имевшим ни влияния, ни связей. Плотницкое искусство в условиях технологического прогресса переставало быть востребованным.  
Голод в Городе! — осенило его. Как же он не догадался раньше? Неудивительно, что Змей и ранее зашёл на еду, и сегодня без единого возражения занялся паштетом. Попросту хотел жрать. Тогда пусть сам и займётся коптильней, — ехидно подумал Мэтью.  
А ему хотелось проверить действие телепортационного камня.   
  
Мэтью ещё раз повертел в руках камень, пытаясь догадаться, являлся ли тот и вправду галькой с заполненной непонятной субстанцией серединой или же был каким-нибудь неведомым магическим образом сразу таким создан. Он принёс из сарая моток пеньковой верёвки, отмотал достаточное количество и подвесил камень через просверленное отверстие, подгоняя верёвку так, чтобы камень можно было спрятать под вырезом верхней рубахи.   
Колдовская галька практически ничего не весила и благодаря своим плоским размерам визуально почти не выделялась под рубахой. Исходящее от неё тепло ощущалось отчётливо, хотя согреться им, конечно, возможным не представлялось.   
Мэтью выглянул на улицу, оценил по солнцу время, вернулся в дом, подвесил к поясу тканевый кошелёк с сертификатами и деньгами и прихватил свой заплечный короб для покупок, где уже лежала вымытая глиняная крынка для сметаны. Чувствуя себя несколько глупо, он запустил ладонь под вырез рубахи и сжал камень, концентрируясь на представлении густых кустов над ведущей в тоннели дверцей и желании немедленно переместиться прямо туда.   
Ощущение перемещения оказалось сиюминутным и неприятным, сходным с характерным головокружением при передозировке табака или алкоголя. Мэтью обнаружил себя стоящим на том месте, которое и представлял — в тех самых кустах над входом в подземный коридор.   
Галька в мгновение стала прохладной. Мэтью некоторое время стоял и удивлялся чудесам, после чего деловито выбрался из кустов и как ни в чём не бывало пошёл к Крезвольду.  
  
Кузнец ни оружием, ни бронёй не промышлял. По его собственным словам, после возведения северного форта сражаться здесь стало некому и не с кем — уже несколько десятков лет форт надёжно охранял долину. В конце концов, ворча, Крезвольд вынес Мэтью откопанные в закромах старые полуторный меч и бригантину. Бригантина даже с учётом поддоспешника оказалась смотрителю чересчур велика, а состояние меча вызывало большие сомнения в его качестве, поэтому Мэтью в очередной раз бесплодно уточнил про возможность отлить или сковать бак для душа, купил скобяную мелочёвку, замотал её в узелок и направился к Розе за сметаной.   
После Розы он зашёл к пасечнику за мёдом. Убедившись, что горшочки сметаны и мёда устойчиво уместились между уголками и дверными петлями, Мэтью неспешно зашагал в сторону «Дохлой лошади», пытаясь по дороге завязать разговор хоть с какой-нибудь мало-мальски симпатичной сельчанкой. Сельчанки не поддерживали разговор, отвечали скупо, хотя и вежливо, и довольно очевидно старались отделаться от смотрителя поскорее, прикрываясь неотложными делами.   
В «Дохлой лошади» было малолюдно. В очередной раз безуспешно попытавшись перекупить у скучающего за исчёрканным листом Вагнера чистую бумагу или хотя бы чернила, Мэтью угрюмо подсел за контактную стойку к Горадрику, обналичил сертификаты захоронения и заказал пива с луковыми кольцами, сам при этом прислушиваясь к доносившемуся из подсобки шуму — Чейн костерила нерасторопную помощницу.  
Мысли его то и дело возвращались к подземелью. Зачем Змею шипы? Какие чудовища живут за порталом? Чем ему обезопаситься от действия кислоты, откуда вообще там кислота? И даже если допустить, что он добудет себе броню и оружие — как следить за временем, чтобы не пропустить колокола?  
Не имевшие ответов вопросы начинали раздражать и тяготить. Мэтью злился на Змея, который добавил ему столько головной боли, не дав ничего взамен. Мэтью злился на Горацио, который заставил его бесплодно размышлять о смысле собственной работы. Мэтью злился на отсутствие чернил и бумаги. И очень хотел каким-то образом всё-таки придумать и соорудить горячий душ.  
Доев луковые кольца, он снова купил у Горадрика бутылку вина, сунув её всё в тот же короб, уверенно поднялся из-за стойки и принялся искать по этажу таверны Чейн — хотел попросить испечь к завтрашнему дню медовых коржиков. Телепортационный камень давно уже набрал температуру, достаточно комфортно ощущаясь поверх нижней рубахи.   
Договорившись с Чейн, Мэтью покинул таверну, прошёл до кустов с потайной дверцей, сжал в ладони горячий камень и представил себе ставший домом сруб.   
Он очутился на лестнице прямо у двери. Захватив из сарая плоский деревянный обрезок и пустой реечный ящик, Мэтью вернулся в дом, поставил короб рядом со столом, вытащил из печи кусок угля и не особо аккуратно написал на деревяшке: «Нужны оружие, броня, бумага, чернила». С ящиком и обрезком он спустился в погреб, вышел в пустой коридор и установил ящик посередине освещённого участка тоннеля, вертикально воткнув деревяшку между реек. Так Змей её заметит наверняка.   
Факелы, установленные им в подземном коридоре, и не думали гаснуть. Мэтью вытащил ближайший факел из кронштейна, проверил состояние пакли. Пропитка словно законсервировалась в том состоянии, в котором он её в своё время поджёг.   
С мыслью о том, что в таком раскладе надо будет провести свет на всю длину коридора, смотритель некоторое время раздумывал над своими дальнейшими действиями, затем всё так же с факелом в руках решительно прошёлся вдоль тоннеля по направлению к выходу в город и обратно, к залу с некогда закрытой решёткой, тщательно подсчитывая количество пустых кронштейнов.  
Работой на остаток дня он был обеспечен.   
  
Вечером смотритель шёл с тачкой к дороге, и за ним скакал Горацио:  
— В принципе, доспехи можно сделать и самому. Нужны кожаная основа и железные пластинки. И воск... да, что-то было там про воск. Или про вино? Вино же запечатывают восковыми пробками? Нет? Ну чего ты такой злой?  
Мэтью перенёс зашитое в мешковину тело с тележки ослика в тачку, после чего повёз подпрыгивающую на мелких рытвинах тачку в морг, пропуская болтовню Горацио мимо ушей. Он думал о том, что забыл посчитать кронштейны в морге, и что сюда можно будет, пожалуй, установить освещение получше.  
Усопшим оказался довольно некрасивый мужчина. Прицепив к щиколоткам трупа крюки, Мэтью туповатой пилой отрезал трупу голову, не сразу попав между шейных позвонков. Пилу определённо следовало поправить, она тупилась значительно быстрее хозяйственных.  
Подвесив труп над стоком, Мэтью занялся головой, попутно раздумывая на тему освещения. Мысленно определившись с освещением в морге, смотритель принялся размышлять вслух, для каких таких научных целей астрологу мог понадобиться череп; сидевший на своём любимом сундуке Горацио иронически комментировал его идеи. Мэтью быстро втянулся в беседу, и вскоре идеи насчёт астролога и черепа приобрели совершенно фантастический, шуточный вид.  
Посмеиваясь и парируя, Мэтью не переставал работать. Желая облегчить задачу муравьям, он срезал мягкие ткани лица, отсёк мышцы от нижней челюсти, достал язык, хорошенько зачистил корень, принялся со стороны челюсти бесцеремонно выскребать из черепной коробки мозг. Язык отправился на вспомогательный стол.  
Через некоторое время к языку добавились печень и сердце. Печени завтра надлежало превратиться в обед.  
После того, как обезглавленный труп наконец был опущен в яму и закопан, Мэтью занялся проверкой установленных им на кладбище фонарей. Те ещё не пришла пора заправлять, хотя смотритель не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз ими занимался. Неделю назад? Две недели назад?   
В нём набирала силу какая-то смутная решимость.   
Он начинал свою жизнь в этом мире в темноте, голоде и отчаянии. Расходные элементы всех свечей, всех факелов, всех фонарей исправно вырабатывали свой ресурс, требуя обновления. В какой именно момент стационарные факелы перестали гаснуть? Почему горели фонари?  
— Горацио, ты там где?  
Горацио восседал на свежезасыпанной могиле, ещё не получившей ни ограды, ни креста:  
— Я умер.   
— Это я понимаю. Почему факелы в тоннеле горят уже который день?  
— Потому что кладбище, я же объяснял. Чем больше души ты в него вкладываешь, тем больше от него идёт отдачи.  
При его словах кладбище представлялось Мэтью то каким-то бесплотным коллективным бессознательным, то единым эфирным воплощением, бесформенным, колеблющимся, бело-лазурным. Он оглянулся по сторонам. Давно уже стемнело; молодой месяц почти ничего не освещал, только рассеивающийся свет фонарей выхватывал из темноты белеющие щебнем дорожки, крепкие оградки и аккуратно сколоченные кресты.  
Интересно, был ли его старанием доволен Йорик? — подумал Мэтью. Скорее всего, был. Об обратном Йорик наверняка смотрителя бы уже проинформировал.  
Он подошёл, поднял Горацио с могилы, посадил его в тачку к находившейся там голове сегодняшнего трупа и пошёл с тачкой на выход из кладбища, попутно обращая внимание на полуразрушенную ограду самой территории кладбища и мысленно внося её ремонт в список предстоящих дел.   
— Может быть, цветы посадить тут какие-нибудь... — посоветовался он с Горацио. — Не знаю, паслён, например. Как думаешь? Где б только его достать.  
— А что, разбей клумбы, будет очень даже хорошо, — согласился череп. — А паслён с холма возьми. Там есть.   
Когда они вышли из кладбища и некоторое время прошли по дороге обратно по направлению к моргу, Горацио выскочил из тачки и деловито запрыгал вниз по склону. Захватив за волосы отрезанную голову, Мэтью двинулся за ним, но ему было в темноте неудобно ни различать череп, ни ориентироваться. Смотритель был вынужден вновь взять Горацио в руку, и тот скрипучими окриками предупреждал Мэтью о неровностях рельефа. Наконец выйдя к внушительных размеров муравьиной куче, Мэтью водрузил голову на её вершину.   
Путь обратно до дороги много времени не занял. Поставив внутренности сжигаться, Мэтью вынес из морга и погрузил в тачку узел с сегодняшней порцией мяса и субпродуктов.  
— Слушай, а это самое воздействие кладбища на еду распространяется? — спросил он, без усилий катя тачку домой и попутно приблизительно рассчитывая требуемое количество фонарей, чтобы полностью осветить дорогу от дома до морга и до кладбища.  
— Оно распространяется на нужды смотрителя, — сообщил Горацио, перекатываясь по мягкому узлу с провизией. — Как думаешь, почему ни мышей, ни крыс, ни комаров нет?  
Мэтью пробурчал нечто неразборчивое, сбился с удерживаемого в памяти числа и сам на себя рассердился. Как же ему не хватало бумаги и чернил.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	4. Благословение и срыв покровов

Наутро Мэтью проснулся в удивительно хорошем настроении. Впрочем, настроение быстро испортилось — в доме не имелось ни крошки еды. По крайней мере имелись хорошо погулявшая за ночь опара да вчерашний узел с добычей.  
Растопив печь, Мэтью спустился в погреб, проверил состояние своей деревянной записки Змею, нашёл её без какого бы то ни было ответа или изменения, взял узел и поднялся обратно в дом.  
Вскоре печень и морковка уже варились в котле, а печалившийся из-за отсутствия в доме женских рук Мэтью тем временем занимался тестом. Его мысли то и дело сворачивали в сторону царящего в Городе голода и что Змей, пожалуй, был бы ему в хозяйстве очень полезен. Приходила пора подготавливать новую партию могильных оград и крестов — это значило, что предстояло пилить, строгать и сколачивать, после чего валить деревья для новой порции удивительным образом быстро сохнущих досок. На всё требовалось время, а так ему хотя бы не придётся тратить это самое время на то, чтобы стоять у печи.  
Конечно, теперь, с учётом наличия телепортационного камня и подземного сообщения с домом, он мог питаться и в таверне, однако ещё в большей степени смотрителя воодушевляла перспектива улучшения освещения. Он собирался заказать у Крезвольда медные кованые фонари.  
  
Наконец тесто плюхнулось в широкогорлый горшок и отправилось на печь расстаиваться. Мэтью привычно натёр толчёным углём мясо, прочистил от крови и вымыл сердце, убрал продукты обратно в погреб и вышел на участок, раздумывая, заняться ли сегодня в нарушение собственного режима работой или же, как он это и делал в день Похоти, отправиться в таверну слушать Шарм и вообще всячески культурно проводить время.  
Работа или не работа, вчерашние саженцы в любом случае однозначно следовало полить, однако для этого сначала надо было согнать восседавшего на крышке колодца Горацио. Гревшийся на солнышке череп уходить с колодца никуда не хотел и в подтверждение своей решимости щёлкал зубами:   
— Не пущу.  
— Виноград полить надо, — упрашивал его Мэтью.   
— Не надо.  
— Ну как же так не надо?  
— Не надо! — упорствовал Горацио. — Иди и сам убедись.  
Пальцы были Мэтью дороги, поэтому он отстал от Горацио, направившись вместо этого проверять саженцы. Почва странным образом и вправду оказалась увлажнена в достаточной степени, но Мэтью отметил это просто как факт, поскольку всё его внимание было занято иным: за прошедшие сутки саженцы каким-то невообразимым образом значительно подросли.  
Он озадаченно вернулся обратно к колодцу.   
— Это как так?  
— А вот так, — исчёрпывающим образом отозвался Горацио.  
— И что же мне теперь делать?  
— Отстать от меня и думать над шпалерой, она дня через три уже понадобится. Иди отсюда, иди! — гнал его недовольный Горацио. — Кыш, кыш! Солнце загораживаешь.   
Мэтью не оставалось ничего, кроме как послушно отойти от колодца. Он вернулся домой, достал горшок со сварившейся печенью, отъел изрядную часть и принялся нарубать из печени и морковки начинку для предстоящего пирога. Времени это много не заняло. Пока начинка дожидалась только ещё недостаточно, по мнению смотрителя, подошедшего теста, Мэтью занялся инспектированием количества имевшихся пиломатериалов, прикидывая будущий объём работы.  
К тому моменту, как посаженные наконец в печь хлебы испеклись, а простенький пирог превратился в сытный обед, Мэтью уже обеспечил морг факелами и утыканными свечами кустарными деревянными канделябрами с железными накладками. Он очень надеялся, что всё это освещение будет помогать рабочему процессу, хотя и предполагал потенциальные проблемы в виде перекрёстных теней.   
  
После обеда Мэтью, как обычно во время своих вылазок, подвесил к поясу рабочий нож в кожаных ножнах и моток толстой верёвки, пристегнул к поясу небольшую лопату в чехле, перекинул через плечо мешок и направился к выходу с участка. Памятуя о паслёне, Мэтью собирался проинспектировать ведьмин холм. Наличие охраняющей подъём стражи его отчего-то более не смущало.  
Стражи всё ещё не желали пускать Мэтью на холм, но у него уже были готовы нужные слова:  
— Смотритель кладбища, — сходу представился Мэтью. — Для умиротворения духов усопших нужен паслён. Паслён растёт на холме.  
Стражи принялись угрюмо раздумывать над его словами, так что для ускорения процесса Мэтью пришлось добавить:  
— Или же докладывайте его преосвященству, что мешаете мне заботиться о кладбище.  
Стражи, негромко переговорив друг с другом, с плохо скрываемым страхом его пропустили. Поднимаясь на холм, Мэтью раздумывал, что же именно заставляет городских при слове «кладбище» относиться к нему вот так.   
  
В прошлый раз он толком не обратил внимания, в каком состоянии находился холм. Гарвард не преувеличивал, когда говорил про взрыв. Вероятно, именно взрывом и свалило с холма валуны и дуб, загородив ведущий со стороны болота проход.  
Мэтью поднялся на пустующую верхушку, где от прошедшего аутодафе осталось только чёрное пятно на иссохшей земле, исследовал площадку и вдающуюся в скалу мраморную арку с резными символами. Его внимание привлекла находящаяся рядом с аркой часть скалы, в которой выходила на поверхность характерная порода чистого белого камня. Мэтью подошёл поближе, присмотрелся. Похоже было на мрамор.  
Что ему мрамор?  
Отвернувшись от арки, Мэтью продолжил рассматривать останки сооружений, пока его взгляд не выхватил участок пространства, похожий на ведущую с площадки на уступ тропинку. Он приблизился, прошёл вперёд к откосу.   
Голый и пустой холм восстанавливался после значительного разрушения. От каменных строений остались руины. Переломанные взрывной волной деревья засохли на корню, и лишь в отдельных местах из пней поднимались новые побеги; древесные стволы и камни забили отчаянно продолжавший расти сквозь них кустарник. То и дело взгляд натыкался на искалеченные, сухие деревья и кусты.   
К уступу и вправду сбегала пологая тропинка. Мэтью спустился по ней.   
Он видел свой участок, свой дом, тот проход, который перегородили дуб и валуны. А на уступе — на самом уступе некогда кто-то жил. Обвалившийся остов сгоревшего дома, одичавший огород, где отчётливо выделялись подъёмы бывших грядок. Чуть поодаль, ближе к отвесной стене холма, находилась заросшая бурьяном и паслёном, потерявшая форму могила с посеревшим заплесневевшим могильным столбиком. По какой-то причине бывшие жильцы разрушенного ныне дома не доверили своего усопшего предыдущему смотрителю кладбища. Или же пред-предыдущему? Или же смотрителя кладбища на тот момент вообще не имелось?  
Тело усопшего уже давно съели черви, оно Мэтью не волновало. Его волновало жалкое состояние могилы. Всё это было неправильно. Очень, очень неправильно.   
Мэтью на всякий случай заглянул в руины жилища, но огонь не оставил внутри ничего. Тогда он осмотрел заваленный проход, примерно прикидывая, откуда следует начинать его расчищать, после чего вернулся обратно на уступ за паслёном. Сунув выкопанный куст корнями в мешок, Мэтью прошёл по склону холма к центральной дорожке и спустился по ней обратно на тракт.   
Стража пробормотала вслед Мэтью нечто почтительное.   
  
Солнце стояло ещё высоко. Высадив куст паслёна на собственном кладбище, Мэтью вернулся домой, вооружился топором, киркой, ломом и принялся воевать с преграждающим путь на холм завалом. Работа предстояла немалая, только смотрителя она не пугала.   
Ближе к вечеру он расчистил небольшой участок сообщения, позволяющий хоть и без особого удобства, зато без риска переломать себе ноги забраться на холм. Мэтью отнёс инструменты обратно в сарай, постепенно притащил к сгоревшим руинам лопату, могильный крест и ограду из собственных запасов. Даже несмотря на то, что холм не входил в область попечения смотрителя, его не оставляла сочувственная печаль. Кому бы данная могила ни принадлежала, Мэтью категорически не хотелось оставлять её в подобном плачевном виде. Очевидно было, что сюда никто уже более не приходил — скорее всего, родные и друзья покойного погибли при пожаре или взрыве. Пусть Мэтью и являлся посторонним, он не мог оставаться равнодушным.  
  
Расчистив могилу от бурьяна, подровняв насыпь и установив ограду с крестом, смотритель занялся паслёном. Он выкопал и перенёс кусты к себе на кладбище, оставив последний на могиле у сгоревшего дома.  
В таверну, разумеется, сегодня Мэтью уже не успел. Он устало доедал приготовленный днём пирог, когда прозвучал сигнализирующий о прибытии ослика колокольный звон.  
Провалявшийся весь день на колодце Горацио прыгнул в тачку, которую Мэтью катил к дороге.  
— Чем сегодня занимался? — спросил его Мэтью.  
— Решал задачи вселенной.   
Горацио выскочил из тачки, чтобы смотритель погрузил туда труп, после чего вернулся в тачку и принялся кататься по зашитому в мешковину телу.  
— Значит, продукты в погребе портиться не будут, даже если я их просто так в ларь сложу? — уточнил Мэтью, открывая створки двери морга. Пламя установленных внутри факелов и свечей вспыхнуло от движения воздуха.   
— Ты их и в доме в ларь сложить можешь, всё равно портиться не будут, — подтвердил череп.   
А он-то так старался. Почувствовавший себя глупо Мэтью устыдился неведомо чего.  
— Бумага нужна, — повторил он в бессчётный раз. — И чернила.  
— Так сделай. Бумагу.   
Горацио выскочил из тачки, по своему обыкновению запрыгнул на сундук с прозекторскими инструментами.  
— В моём понимании «сделать бумагу» это «купить её в магазине», — хмуро отозвался Мэтью, переваливая мешок с телом на стол. — Откуда-то её ведь брали и предыдущий смотритель со своим дневником, и авторы методичек.   
— Хмммм, — протянул череп и умолк.   
  
Когда тело усопшего был похоронено, Мэтью с Горацио спустились к муравейнику. Горацио не соврал: муравьи и вправду подготовили экземпляр детали человеческого скелета в лучшем виде.   
День Похоти на этот раз выдался отнюдь не развлекательным. К тому же, словно издеваясь над смотрителем, у доставленной сегодня усопшей оказалась чрезвычайно соблазнительная большая грудь.  
  
Завтракать наутро снова было нечем. Мэтью поставил растапливаться печь, сам в это время отойдя проверить виноградные саженцы. Горацио оказался прав и здесь — саженцы росли такими темпами, что шпалера должна была понадобиться со дня на день.   
— Кстати, вы мне воинское благословение обещали, — сказал Мэтью Горацио, набирая ведро воды из колодца. Замерший на крышке колодца Горацио лежал рядом с предназначавшимся для Гарварда очищенным муравьями черепом и делал вид, будто маскировался под тот. — Эй ты. Вот как сварю кашу из черепа.  
— Обещали — и сделали, — отозвался Горацио. — Ещё вчера.  
— Я никакого изменения не почувствовал.   
— Дааа? — ехидно спросил Горацио. — Пойдём.  
Он спрыгнул с бортика колодца, заскакал по направлению к сараю. Мэтью оставил ведро с водой на крыльце дома, пошёл в сарай следом за ним.   
— Вот же у тебя оружие есть, — скрипел запрыгнувший на ящик с инструментами череп, — вот, топоры тут для кого лежат? Аж три штуки.   
Мэтью фыркнул, насмешливо посмотрел на Горацио:  
— Это валочный, плотницкий и колун. К бою никакой из них не пригоден.   
— Дааа? — не менее насмешливо повторил тот. — Думаешь? А вдруг пригоден? Смотри какой вот этот хороший, железный.   
— Так тяжёлый же чересчур врага махать, и обух у него... — начал Мэтью, осёкся, задумался. От раздумий его отвлекло шумно свалившееся со ступеней дома ведро. Вода выплеснулась на дорожку.   
— Ой, — произнёс широко открывший дверь Змей, спускаясь с крыльца и поднимая ведро. — Там ничего ценного налито не было хоть? А чего, у тебя есть пожрать что-нибудь?  
  
— Слугу нашёл, тоже мне, — цедил сидевший на табурете Змей, вопреки собственным словам послушно чистя кинжалом лук в подставленное ведро. Его правая рука уже была освобождена от перевязки и выглядела так, словно никогда и не страдала от кислоты. — Ладно, так и быть, помогу. Будешь должен.  
— Чисти-чисти, — подбадривал его Мэтью, нарезавший на столе уже очищенную морковь, — раз-раз-раз. А потом иди коптильню копать.  
— Давай мясо в Городе толкать, прибыль поделим честно. Тебе четверть, мне три четверти.   
— Ничего себе «честно».  
— Очень даже честно: рискую я, значит, моя доля больше.  
Непонятно было, говорил ли Змей всерьёз, но Мэтью его предложение всерьёз воспринимать не собирался. Для него мясо являлось не предметом продажи, а побочным продуктом собственной рабочей деятельности. Что-то — то ли интуиция, то ли совесть — подсказывало смотрителю, что идея делать на мясе деньги ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.  
— Нет. Я на кладбище не зарабатываю. Получаю свою ставку, мясо идёт довеском, продавать его — только провидение злить. Нечестно наживаться на том, что досталось даром.  
— Нечестно, надо же, — зло фыркнул Змей, отсекая вместе со шкуркой кусок лукового слоя. — Я смотрю, тебе голодать в жизни не пришлось.  
— Верно. Только если ты примешься меня злить в моём собственном доме, тебе придётся голодать и впредь.  
Змей со стуком вонзил остриё кинжала перпендикулярно в столешницу, где мгновение назад находилась ладонь Мэтью. Сам Мэтью данного движения не заметил, поскольку в этот момент отошёл к стоявшему у стены рядом со столом сундуку и вытащил оттуда тканевый мешочек с чечевицей.   
— Дочистил лук? — спросил он не глядя, доставая из печи горшок с наполовину сварившимся мясом.   
  
Пока чечевичная похлёбка, распространяя восхитительный аромат, томилась в печи, препиравшийся для вида Змей помог Мэтью выбрать подходящее место на краю участка и занялся копанием дымового канала будущей коптильни. Печную трубу для дымохода Мэтью ему не дал, так что Змею пришлось ограничиться железными листами. Сам же смотритель в это время, тщательно консультируясь с буклетом, проводил обрезку виноградных побегов.  
  
Как оказалось, предусмотрительный Змей принёс и вторую кружку, и вторую ложку. Мэтью не имел ничего против. Умяв значительное количество похлёбки, они вышли на участок, где Мэтью принялся выбирать в сарае подходящие для шпалерных опор столбы. Змей устроился на полу рабочей террасы, черкая в своём блокноте чрезвычайно похожим на шариковую ручку пером. Блокнот имел солидный крепкий переплёт, делавший его похожим на книгу. Все попытки Мэтью рассмотреть поближе и блокнот, и ручку Змей пресекал.  
— Кольчугой могу тебя обеспечить, — говорил тот, пока смотритель перетаскивал столбы к верстаку. — Если повезёт, завтра принесу, если не повезёт, то послезавтра. Надо будет, расклепаешь-подклепаешь, пластинами обошьёшь. На каком оружии специализируешься?  
Вместо ответа Мэтью выразительно поднял ножовку, которой прорезал в столбе пазы для будущей верёвки.   
— Завялить можно ещё... — продолжал отвлёкшийся от блокнота Змей, явно думая о своём.   
— Ну так и завяль.   
Мэтью постепенно поворачивал столб, безукоризненно ровно сводя круговой пропил.   
— Я не против, ешь сколько влезет, мне всё равно столько мяса деть некуда. Но не вздумай пытаться нажиться на моём кладбище.   
— Смелые слова, — процедил Змей. — Учитывая, что без меня твоё кладбище бы и не понадобилась. И твоё существование в этом мире — тоже.  
— Думаешь?  
— Знаю, — снисходительно сообщил тот, поднимаясь с пола. Змей подошёл к Мэтью, протянул ему листок, на котором был изображён чертёж коптильной камеры. — Смастери мне вот это вот.  
Смотритель выпрямился, отёр предплечьем пот со лба, просмотрел принятый листок и кивнул в знак того, что понял, после чего вернулся к подготовке столбов для шпалеры.   
Когда столбы были врыты, конопляная верёвка — хорошо натянута, а якоря — тщательно закреплены и закопаны, Мэтью ещё раз посмотрел на схему и ушёл с ней в сарай, вытаскивая следующую часть материалов и с новой силой принимаясь пилить, рубить и сколачивать.  
  
За работой время текло незаметно. Мэтью без проблем доделал камеру, установив внутри две решётки для подвешивания продукта, погрузил её на тачку и повёз в сторону будущей коптильни.   
Змей активно герметизировал глиной, которую уже где-то успел достать и вымешать, каменные стенки очага. Тот неохотно оторвался от своего дела, вытер перчатки об траву и помог выгрузить ящик. Они быстро поставили камеру на уже подготовленную площадку.   
— Ты в виноделии разбираешься? — спросил Мэтью. Змей отрицательно покачал головой. — Тогда мне надо успеть застать в деревне Лоренса.   
Утвердительно ответив на вопрос насчёт наличия проволоки для крючков, Мэтью для пущей конспирации вернулся в дом и посредством телепортационного камня переместился в деревню.   
Лоренс, как и в прошлый раз, находился со своим товаром на площади. Выглядевшего разочарованным торговца окружила стайка оживлённо переговаривавшихся девушек, рассматривающих отрезы набивной ткани и шёлка. Похоже было на то, что девушки больше рассматривали, нежели покупали.   
При виде смотрителя Лоренс оживился, принялся запихивать размотанные отрезы ткани обратно в короб.   
— Ну как саженцы?  
— Ты знаешь, в прямом смысле слова растут не по дням, а по часам. Полагаю, недельки через полторы уже впору будет начинать гнать вино. Но у меня нет никакого представления о технологии, — развёл руками Мэтью.   
Оживившийся было Лоренс сник. Он тоже не разбирался в винокуренном деле.  
Сошлись на том, что к следующей неделе Лоренс добудет для Мэтью полноценное руководство. Воодушевившийся Мэтью направился к кузнецу, затем пошёл к бондарю, после чего зашёл в таверну и вскоре уже со свёртком вчерашних медовых коржиков шагал к скрытой в кустах потайной дверце.  
  
Реечный ящик вместе с лежащей на нём импровизированной деревяшечной запиской был подвинут из прохода в погреб. Захватив деревяшку, смотритель поднялся из погреба в дом, где обнаружил сосредоточенно пластовавшего мясо Змея.   
С огромным удовольствием делегировав тому коптильные полномочия, Мэтью приступил к валке новой порции ольховых деревьев. Змей, в свою очередь, нащепил из дров подходящую ольховую мелочь, поставил коптиться первую партию мяса, дав смотрителю указания по несложному процессу поддержания тления щепок, и ушёл.   
  
Остаток дня Мэтью провёл за валкой деревьев и очисткой стволов, регулярно подкрепляясь медовыми коржиками Чейн. Он работал размеренно, не спеша, не расходуя энергию понапрасну, и потому к закату чувствовал усталость, но не более того. У него создалось впечатление, будто коржики таили в себе удивительную энергию.  
Жизнь становилась всё насыщеннее, и ожесточённо раскряжёвывающий стволы Мэтью поймал себя на мысли о том, что он счастлив. Его любимое плотницкое дело приносило пользу, он сам приносил пользу, он жил полной жизнью. Мир благоволил ему. Больше не было прокуренного цеха, больше не было примитивных и туповатых сотрудников, все разговоры которых сводились к футболу. Жаль, что больше не было ортопедических матрасов, горячих ванн и его женщины, но чем-то приходилось жертвовать, разве не так?  
Он раздумывал на тему того, чем был вынужден пожертвовать ради своего текущего состояния, когда возвращался домой и жадно пил бодрящий травяной чай. Когда, услышав колокольный звон, привычно шёл за тачкой.  
Залезший в тачку Горацио, как обычно, сопровождал его в прозекторском и похоронном деле.  
— Змей уже не в первый раз говорит, что знает об истинной причине необходимости похорон, — рассуждал Мэтью вслух. Горацио не перебивал. — Вот только я её не знаю. Может, припугнуть его инквизитором?  
— Не советую, — сказал Горацио. — Убить-то он тебя не сможет, но... не советую.  
— Кто он такой?  
— Это не мой секрет, не мне его и открывать, — скрипнул череп.   
— То есть ты знаешь?  
— Конечно.   
Мэтью не обратил на его ответ должного внимания, потому что увлечённо извлекал органокомплекс. У сегодняшнего трупа организм оказался в редкостно хорошем состоянии. Мэтью уже предвкушал завтрашнюю гречневую кашу с почками.  
  
Он замочил на ночь подготовленные почки, интересу ради проверил состояние винограда, желая завтра с утра сравнить уровень роста лозы. Мысленно перебирая уже сделанные этапы и планируя завтрашние деревообрабатывающие дела, Мэтью лёг спать.   
  
Но наутро в погребе лежали стёганка с капюшоном, кольчуга, неплохие поножи и наручи на войлочной подкладке, салад и лёгкий пехотный топор. Мэтью поднял всё это наверх, некоторое время озадаченно рассматривал. Ему не хотелось тратить собственное время на подземелье, и потому смотритель не был рад тому, что Змей достал ему обмундирование. Однако теперь уже было не отвертеться.   
— Как же это надеть... — досадливо возился облачённый в стёганку Мэтью, неумело натягивая на себя кольчугу.  
За этим занятием его и застал выбравшийся из погреба Змей, сходу сориентировавшийся в ситуации и принявшийся помогать Мэтью надевать доспехи.   
Удивительным образом подошёл весь комплект, хотя смысла удивляться Мэтью уже не видел. Похоже было на то, что всё происходившее в пределах кладбища складывалось лучшим для него образом.   
— И да, — произнёс Мэтью, открывая погреб, — где ты так в кислоту влез? Я не хочу повторить.  
Змей мрачно на него посмотрел, однако всё-таки соизволил ответить:  
— Нашёл тайник, взломал, а защиту обезвредить полностью не смог.  
Это Мэтью успокоило. Значит, он зря представлял себе кишащее плюющимися кислотой чудовищами место.  
— Не вздумай съедать весь мой хлеб, — предупредил он. — Ладно, пойду, посмотрю, что там с твоим подземельем... Если ты тут ещё проторчишь пару часов, то почки промой, вымочи снова хотя бы час и запарь с гречкой, гречка там.  
Показав Змею на сундук с крупами, Мэтью спустился по лестнице и пошёл по подземному коридору по направлению к залу с массивным порталом, попутно вытащив из кронштейна один факел. Он давеча не подумал о том, что и в этой части сети тоннелей хотя бы проформы ради тоже стоит всё осветить.  
В неровном свете факела были хорошо различимы чёткие белые линии на плиточном полу зала с порталом. Линии образовывали круги, пересекались, поднимались с пола по колоннам. Мэтью остановился, рассмотрел рисунок внимательнее, пришёл к выводу, что меловая разметка не то похожа на готовящуюся перепланировку, не то предваряет нанесение узора. Раньше её тут не было. Очевидно, работа Змея — больше некому. Всё это, однако, Мэтью не волновало.   
Несмотря на впечатление, которое производили на него закрывающие проход тяжёлые створки двери, Мэтью не чувствовал страха, он не чувствовал вообще ничего, кроме странной уверенности, что поступает правильно.   
Остановившись перед порталом, он потянул на себя тяжёлые створки врат, за которыми уходили вниз широкие каменные ступени крутой винтовой лестницы, задержал на всякий случай дыхание и шагнул вперёд.  
  
Мэтью представлял себе подземелье как сырую нору, прокопанную неведомыми чудовищами. Он не ожидал, что пресловутым подземельем окажется масштабно спроектированная, выложенная точно такой же, как в верхних тоннелях, каменной кладкой сеть подземных залов и галерей. Массивные каменные колонны надёжно поддерживали свод. Сломанная, обветшавшая, покрытая слоем пыли с палец толщиной мебель уже не годилась ни на что, но её остатки и планировка залов давали представление о бывшем предназначении помещений. Молельные соседствовали с пиршественными залами и некогда богатыми библиотеками. И, издевательским образом соседствуя с полуразрушенными книжными шкафами, стояли дыбы, клетки, характерные жаровни, ощетинившиеся шипами стулья. На пыльных полках стеллажей угадывались под слоями пыли очертания кандалов, клещей, тисков.  
Всё это великолепие обжили агрессивные летучие мыши и разросшиеся зеленоватые слизни. Они не представляли для смотрителя угрозы — Мэтью орудовал топором и двигался инстинктивно, его направляли взявшиеся из ниоткуда умения и рефлексы. Он тщетно пытался проанализировать собственное необъяснимое знание, поскольку оно не нуждалось ни в каком объяснении. Оно полностью подходило этому необычному миру. Как, в конце концов, вообще можно было объяснить существование и живого черепа, и призрака?  
Наконец он дошёл до врезанного в стену открытого портала, из которого вела вниз точно такая же массивная каменная лестница, как та, по которой он сюда пришёл.   
Мэтью спустился по ней, не колеблясь.  
  
Когда движения начала сковывать усталость, Мэтью отошёл от расчищенного зала назад по коридору, вытащил телепортационный камень и сосредоточился на мысли о ставшим уже своим доме.   
Он очутился на пороге, оценил по солнцу время. Близилось к вечеру. Тогда Мэтью открыл дверь и зашёл внутрь, явно помешав концентрации сидевшего за столом и перерисовывающего что-то из анатомического атласа в свой блокнот Змея. Тот настороженно взглянул на смотрителя, захлопнул блокнот, убрал его за пазуху.   
Снимать кольчугу оказалось куда как проще, нежели надевать.  
Смотритель пообедал отменно рассыпчатой кашей с почками, которую Змей всё-таки запарил в печи, после чего они пошли в устроенную на террасе мастерскую, где Мэтью продолжил свою работу по распиловке брёвен и заодно рассказывал, на что наткнулся в подземелье.   
Сидевший на свободном бревне Змей внимательно слушал, изредка записывая что-то в блокнот. Когда Мэтью договорил, Змей продолжил сидеть там же, не то погружённый в собственные мысли, не то наблюдающий за уверенными движениями рук смотрителя.  
Когда материала для будущих крестов получилось достаточно, Мэтью начал распиливать те на заготовки под кресты. Шло время. Уставший смотритель прервал работу, долго у колодца пил воду из ведра, повернулся к Змею:   
— Ты можешь мне в Городе бумагу с чернилами достать?  
— Всё по очереди, — сосредоточенно ответил тот, напряжённо о чём-то раздумывая и постукивая концом пера по листу блокнота.   
— О чём задумался?  
— Какой-то неучтённый параметр распределение потоков искажает, никак не могу выверить. Тебе какое дело? — рявкнул Змей. — Пилил и пили себе.   
Мэтью булькнул водой, поставил ведро обратно, вернулся на террасу и снова взялся за пилу.  
  
Змей ещё некоторое время сидел в его дворе, потом проверил работающую коптильню, остался доволен прогрессом копчения партии мяса и ушёл в погреб, предварительно напомнив про железных дев и шипы. Остаток дня Мэтью прошёл по накатанной колее. Завтра следовало дойти до кузнеца за готовым фонарём и пообщаться на холме с инквизитором.   
Снились ему девы — не железные, а очень даже плотские, но с исключительно неприятными шипами в исключительно приятных местах.   
  
С утра перед Мэтью встала дилемма — к кому идти в первую очередь, к кузнецу или же к инквизитору. Позавтракав вчерашней кашей с почками, он осмотрел ещё более значительно подросший виноградник, уже начинавший требовать формирования, и решил идти сначала на холм, далее действуя по ситуации. Можно было, конечно, телепортироваться в деревню прямо с холма, но что-то подсказывало Мэтью, что упоминать о телепортационном камне при инквизиторе совершенно не стоило. Он не знал, к какой области относился данный артефакт, к магии или же к науке, а инквизитор и подавно разбираться бы не стал. Идея отойти куда-нибудь из поля зрения инквизитора и телепортироваться оттуда Мэтью не нравилась ещё в большей степени — а ну как тот отправит за ним проследить кого-нибудь и факт сокрытия смотрителем артефакта вскроется?  
Так что Мэтью направился по собственному расчищенному проходу на холм до его вершины.   
Он на всякий случай заглянул к сожжённым руинам дома — не умудрился ли повредить корни последнего паслёна, не погиб ли тот? — и, к своему большому удивлению, увидел перед злосчастным участком инквизитора. Тот стоял неподвижно, словно статуя, и непонятно было, рассматривает ли участок или же думает о своём.   
Три стражника в привычных чёрно-красных латах окружали его преосвященство. Мэтью остановился поодаль, не желая мешать.  
Наконец инквизитор, словно всё это время был осведомлён о присутствии Мэтью, повернулся в его сторону и заговорил всё тем же хриплым шёпотом:  
— Твоих рук дело, смотритель?  
— Если речь про дом и про участок, то они тут такими уже были, это не я их сжёг, — сказал Мэтью. — А если речь о паслёне, то да, пересадил на общее кладбище. Но тут один куст оставил.   
Инквизитор повернулся к нему, взглянул настолько тяжело, что Мэтью почувствовал неладное.  
— Я про могилу.  
Мэтью поднял взгляд, решительно встречаясь глазами с инквизитором.  
— Да, моих рук дело. Почистил могильный участок и обновил оформление, покойного не трогал. Не стоило?   
Инквизитор молчал долго, очень долго. Стража также не издавала не единого звука, ни единого металлического лязга доспехов или оружия. Мэтью смотрел в глаза инквизитора, внутренне возмущаясь тем, насколько запустело выглядела эта безымянная могила на сгоревшем холме.   
— Хочу задать тебе вопрос, смотритель, — скорее прошептал, нежели произнёс инквизитор. — И имей в виду, что я сразу почувствую ложь. Не видел ли ты в последнее время подозрительных людей? Не встречался ли с подозрительными явлениями? Не знаешь ли последователей чёрного культа, избегнувших священного огня?  
Этот вопрос озадачил Мэтью; он коротко задумался, мысленно перебирая всё произошедшее за последние недели. К нему приходил Змей, но эксцентричный голодающий горожанин не производил на Мэтью впечатления подозрительного. А уж существование собственной галлюцинации у него давно уже не вызывало удивления. Если на то пошло, то подозрительным он мог назвать только самого инквизитора, однако говорить тому этого по понятным причинам не решился.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Мэтью, — подозрительных людей здесь не было, про последователей культа вообще впервые слышу. А из странных явлений знаю только то, что трупы протухают буквально за часы, да ещё факелы у меня начали светить дольше положенного. Трупы-то привозят на закате, пока приведу в порядок, пока закопаю, пока испорченные внутренности поставлю сжигаться... редко когда ложусь раньше полуночи, а ведь наутро снова дела. Хорошо, что за светом теперь следить не приходится. Ещё я вот виноградник себе завёл, так он ненормально быстро растёт. Это тоже подозрительно.   
Инквизитор кивнул, взглянул на него уже доброжелательнее.   
— На трупах лежит проклятие, смотритель. А на этой земле — благословение. Пойдём, поговорим.  
С этими словами тот зашёл на сгоревший участок, уверенным движением присел на выбитое из сруба обугленное бревно. Мэтью поискал взглядом, куда бы сесть, садиться рядом с инквизитором не решился и плюхнулся прямо на редкую траву. Безмолвная стража осталась стоять по ту сторону огораживающих участок остатков забора.  
— Проклятие омерзительное в своей простоте и безысходности, — начал инквизитор. — Усопшие поднимаются живыми мертвецами. Город хоронит своих мёртвых посредством отправления в вечное плавание на кораблях, но из-за засухи уровень воды снизился, корабли не могут выйти из гавани. Пришлось прибегнуть к две сотни лет назад заключённому контракту с деревней, который даёт Городу возможность хоронить мёртвых на твоём кладбище, смотритель. Если труп не будет похоронен должным образом, он...  
Мэтью живо представил себе орду протухших вонючих мертвецов, которые на узкой городской улочке медленно окружают инквизитора и Змея, стеная и рыча.  
— Место священное, непростое. Проводимый тобой похоронный ритуал снимает проклятие, смотритель. Такой труп будет безвреден. Значит, говоришь, кладбище начинает отзываться на твои действия, поддерживает свет? Это ли не лучшая похвала твоей работе?  
Мэтью молча кивнул.   
— А насчёт виноградника я могу тебе дать советов. Сам держал раньше.  
Оживившийся Мэтью немедленно принялся расспрашивать инквизитора о принципах правильного пасынкования и обрезки. Тот отвечал подробно, практически и сухо, но было очевидно, что за привычной сухостью формулировок скрывается профессиональное участие.  
Вскоре Мэтью узнал и его имя: лорд-инквизитор Эдуард разрешил обращаться к нему подобным образом.   
  
Разговор занял большее количество времени, чем предполагал смотритель, однако оказался исключительно информативным — Эдуард заправски разбирался в выращивании винограда и виноделии. Мэтью возвращался домой, бесконечно повторяя сам себе всё, что узнал от инквизитора. Как же ему не хватало бумаги и чернил. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем горячего душа и ортопедического матраса.   
Горацио грелся на крылечке. Мэтью отнёс его на крышку колодца.   
  
Забрав у кузнеца готовый медный фонарь, Мэтью понёс его в руке. Согласившийся взяться за изготовление партии Крезвольд спокойно принял внесённые Мэтью правки касаемо внешнего вида изделия, и, выплатив аванс, Мэтью направился к таверне. Ему безмерно понравились питательные свойства медовых коржиков, да и идти назад пешком не было причины, коли уж имелся телепортационный камень.   
Чейн охотно согласилась обеспечить смотрителя коржиками, ушла на кухню. Вскоре оттуда раздался громкий голос недовольной госпожи — очевидно, помощница снова в чём-то провинилась. Оставив фонарь под присмотром, а точнее, под стойкой Горадрика, Мэтью пошёл к птичнице за парой десятков яиц, от той направился за сыром, затем — за капустой, и в целом вернулся в таверну изрядно нагруженный товаром.   
При виде тащившего короб продовольствия и мешок гороха смотрителя Горадрик сочувственно предложил ему неизменных луковых колец с пивом.  
  
Чудесным образом вернувшись с провизией и фонарём на порог собственного дома, Мэтью разложил торговую добычу по местам и не мог решить — то ли ему обижаться на Горацио за то, что тот столько недель скрывал от него существование удивительно удобного телепортационного камня, то ли, напротив, за него благодарить.  
Работы снова было невпроворот. Чем больше Мэтью обживался на этой земле, тем всё большее количество дел возникало. С мыслью о том, что ежедневник очень бы пригодился, смотритель в соответствии с почёрпнутыми от Эдуарда знаниями занялся обрезкой и подвязыванием побегов. Если он всё правильно понимал, при подобном темпе роста лоза плодоношения должна будет появиться уже в ближайшие дни.   
Следующим этапом запланированных на сегодня работ было освещение подземного зала с порталом. Мэтью достал один факел из своих запасов, взял ещё шесть штук и спустился в погреб, поджигая свой факел об ближайший из закреплённых в кронштейнах.   
По мере приближения к залу становилось всё отчётливее различимо слабое колеблющееся свечение оставленного там вчера факела. Мэтью повернул по тоннелю, вышел в зал и не особо удивился находившемуся там Змею. Подсвечивая себе собственным факелом. Змей небрежно стирал подошвой сапога часть линий в нанесённой мелом на каменные плиты пола разметке.  
— Чего это ты тут делаешь? — поинтересовался Мэтью, отыскивая на колоннах зала пустые кронштейны и расставляя предварительно разжигаемые факелы.  
— Схему выверяю.  
— Схему чего?  
Змей оторвался от своего дела, выпрямился, взглянул на Мэтью.  
— Распределения энергетических потоков. Надо структурировать, усилить и направить куда надо.   
— А, — протянул ни слова не понявший смотритель. — Ну ладно. Раз ты тут, глянь потом коптильню, чтобы мне не отвлекаться.  
Змей вернулся обратно к своему делу.   
— Угу. Освещение твоё потом придётся убрать, но пока расставляй, мне так удобнее даже. Достань на завтра печёнки, что ли.  
— Это как получится уж. Чаще всего такой ужас творится, то почки все в камнях, то лёгкие сгнившие, то мозг... в общем, херовая у вас там в Городе жизнь, если судить по состоянию органов.  
Змей находился к нему спиной, но по его голосу Мэтью понял, что тот ухмыляется:  
— Это ещё не херовая. Когда станет херовая, ты при вскрытии сразу определишь. А как определишь... как определишь — немедленно сообщи мне. Понял?  
— Понял, — согласился Мэтью, хотя ничего он, конечно, не понял. — Слушай, а вот это вот твоё энергетическое структурирование, оно никак моему кладбищу не повредит?  
— Не повредит. Ни тебе, ни твоему кладбищу. Иди уже отсюда, а?  
Змей достал из-за пазухи свой неизменный блокнот, открыл нужную страницу и принялся, сверяясь с блокнотом, расчерчивать мелом колонну. Мэтью не горел желанием вдаваться в подробности его занятия, тем более что у него своей работы было полно, поэтому молча развесил факелы и ушёл. Ему надо было распиливать вчерашние брёвна на доски и складывать доски просушиваться.   
Во второй половине дня Змей выбрался на поверхность, порылся в сарае на предмет пустого ящика и вскоре приволок от коптильни на террасу полный ящик готового мяса. Разрезав случайным образом выбранный кусок, Змей протянул смотрителю прижатый пальцем к полотну кинжала ломтик мяса.  
— Пресно, — резюмировал оторвавшийся от работы Мэтью, прожевав хорошо прокоптившееся мягкое мясо. — Стоило замариновать предварительно.  
— Угу, и неделю ждать, пока просолится, — парировал усевшийся на свободное бревно Змей, отбирая куски мяса из ящика себе в мешок. — Вот следующую партию сделаю уже нормально. Так хоть будет что пожевать, а то я заебался вконец с этим Городом. Древнее проклятие набирает обороты, но основная работа ещё впереди.  
Мэтью покосился на него, продолжил работать пилой.  
— Что ты там делаешь в этом подвале? Чертишь что-то. Рисовать будешь?  
— И рисовать тоже. Но в основном буду резать.  
Мэтью сначала хотел спросить, что именно планирует резать Змей, однако и без того понял, что камень половых плит и колонн.  
Какая-то смутная мысль, не получившая оформления, кольнула его, впилась в сознание. Мэтью ожесточённо выпиливал доску, вдыхая столь им любимый запах свежей древесины, и заново перебирал в памяти связанные со Змеем эпизоды. Фрагменты мозаики постепенно выстраивались в единую картину, открывавшую события последней недели с совершенно иной стороны.  
— Резать, говоришь...  
Мэтью поднял готовую доску, отнёс её в штабель, вернулся к распиловочному станку, отряхивая ладони об штаны.  
— Я в твои дела не лезу и лезть не собираюсь. Только учти, если всё это твоё... художественное вырезание... начнёт вредить лично мне или моему кладбищу, я буду очень, очень недоволен. Поэтому постарайся не доводить дело до конфликта.  
Всё так же сидевший на бревне Змей, жевавший кусок копчёного мяса, уставился на него с неподдельным интересом. Мэтью поднял пилу, поворачивая её разведёнными зубцами к Змею:  
— Знаешь, какие раны заживают хуже всего? Нанесённые этим вот. А ты, в отличие от меня, воскреснуть не сможешь, так что оценивай шансы здраво.   
Глаза Змея сузились, лицо на какое-то мгновение изменило выражение, и Мэтью подумал, что тот сейчас бросится на него со своим кинжалом, но не двинувшийся с места Змей только откусил новый кусок мяса и усмехнулся:  
— Дошло наконец? Ну хорошо, а то я уж переживал, что придётся объяснять.   
— Прям переживал?  
Мэтью начал пилить следующую доску.   
— Нет, это я просто для красного словца. Я тебе уже сказал, что ни твоему кладбищу, ни твоему участку ничего не угрожает. Так что не дёргайся.   
— Да мне-то что дёргаться, — пожал плечами Мэтью. — Я этот ваш Город не видел даже, какое мне до него дело. Будешь мешать — выгоню, а пока не мешаешь, какая разница, что ты там у меня под домом творишь. Что хоть на самом деле творишь-то?   
— Зону для проведения ритуала готовлю. Место потрясающее, с одной стороны — пыточная, с другой — подземелье, негативом аж искрит всё, бери да своди. Ну я вот взял и свожу. Ты мне шипы когда принесёшь?  
— Когда досок напилю достаточное количество, продолжу подземелье окучивать. Дня через три закончу с досками, думаю. Это ты туда-сюда из Города шатаешься, а у меня дел выше крыши и руки только две. Кстати, чего ты вообще туда-сюда шатаешься? Взял бы какой-нибудь, я не знаю, спальный мешок, и спал бы внизу, не отходя от кассы.  
— Не отходя от чего?  
— От своего зала.   
— А я так и делаю, когда есть возможность, — осклабился Змей. — Там дыба целая нашлась, большая, почитай что кровать, а то на каменном полу холодно. Но в Городе новости, без новостей мне никак нельзя. У тебя тут можжевельник растёт где-нибудь?  
Мэтью ответил отрицательно. Можжевельника ему во всей долине нигде не попадалось, а то бы он его и сам добавлял в мясо.  
Нимало не огорчившийся отсутствием можжевельника Змей поднялся на ноги и ушёл в дом заниматься подготовкой следующей партии мяса для копчения, изредка высовываясь оттуда для уточнения наличия отдельных ингредиентов.  
  
Мэтью продолжал работать над досками, раздумывая, что выделение времени под отдых ему всё же было необходимо. Он исправно менял вид деятельности, чтобы не уставать, однако мозг всё равно ощутимо требовал сбрасывания физического напряжения и расслабления. Стоило, наверное, завтрашнее утро отвести под рыбалку. Или же просто купить рыбы у смотрителя маяка?  
Мэтью задумался над идеей предложить Дину продуктовый бартер: он тому — мясо, тот ему — рыбу, и с сожалением констатировал невозможность подобного обмена. Ему совершенно не хотелось объяснять, откуда именно берёт мясо, учитывая, что дичи здесь не водилось, а разведением скота он не занимался.  
Из дома в поисках подходящего по весу гнёта вынырнул Змей. Мэтью выдал тому большой булыжник, продолжил терпеливо распиливать бревно, перебирая в уме предстоящие, помимо очевидных досок, дела. Послезавтра, скорее всего, придётся снова заниматься обрезкой и формированием виноградника. Ещё неплохо было бы расчистить до сих пор остающийся заваленным проход, ведущий из зала с бывшей решёткой — кажется, ведущий в подвальную часть заброшенной кладбищенской церквушки.  
Мэтью отнёс новую доску в постепенно и уверенно наполнявшийся штабель, подошёл к колодцу, посмотрел на старательно притворявшегося обычным черепом Горацио. Если бы не Горацио, он бы точно в первые недели сошёл тут с ума.  
Смотритель потыкал Горацио пальцем в височную кость, однако тот никак не отреагировал. Тогда Мэтью потыкал Горацио в зуб, немедленно осознав свою ошибку и принявшись тереть укушенный палец.   
Ему почему-то стало смешно. Улыбаясь сам себе, Мэтью отправился за следующим бревном.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	5. Всё чудесатее и чудесатее

Как обычно, Мэтью вернулся домой только ближе к полуночи, нагруженный узлом свежей мясной продукции. У сегодняшнего трупа, очередной женщины, словно как по заказу оказалась хорошая печень и не менее хорошенькие ножки. К большому удовольствию Мэтью, мяса с этих ножек получилось больше, чем он навскидку посчитал.  
Смотритель завернул печень в отдельную холстину, планируя отдать её позже Змею, рассортировал и завернул мясо. Горацио сказал, что пища не испортится, поэтому с толчёным углём Мэтью более не морочился, однако из-за отсутствия лишней посуды ему в любом случае было негде хранить свой запас. Да и саму посуду, если уж на то пошло, хранить было негде.   
Он спустил мясо в погреб. Перекладина находившихся в погребе козел, на которой Мэтью подвешивал мясо, была практически пуста, и там же в погребе стоял самый большой из его печных горшков с маринующимся под прессом мясом. Судя по запаху, Змей извёл весь его запас чеснока и пряных трав. Хорошо хоть с солью проблемы не стояло — в деревне активно пользовались преимуществом близкого расположения моря.   
Мэтью запоздало подумал о том, что заказанная бондарю бочка вряд ли пройдёт в ход погреба. Впрочем, есть же телепортационный камень, столь же запоздало осенило его. А он-то потратил столько времени на транспортировку брёвен.  
Смотритель поднялся обратно в дом, вышел на участок, где сполоснулся водой из колодца, безразлично посмотрел на затянутое низкими облаками небо и отправился спать.  
  
Ночью зарядил дождь. Мэтью с утра высунулся из дома, глянул на сплошную стену ливня, кинул взгляд в сторону добросовестно возведённого над штабелем досок навеса и уверенно захлопнул дверь. Хорошо, что мясо докоптилось ещё вчера — ни он, ни Змей не подумали о необходимости сооружения навеса над коптильней. Если точнее, не подумал Змей, потому что у Мэтью в голове были другие дела.  
Он затопил печь, подогрел себе позавчерашнюю кашу с почками, вскипятил котелок воды и заварил травяной чай. Сегодня он планировал валить следующую партию деревьев и ближе к вечеру дойти до Гарварда, отдать тому череп, но мокнуть Мэтью не хотел. Правда, и без дела сидеть он не хотел тоже. Можно было, конечно, разбирать завал в подземном коридоре, однако Змей просил гвоздей... или шипов, чего он там просил. Чем вообще утыкивали железных дев?  
Мэтью пил чай, закусывая медовым коржиком, и лениво раздумывал на тему того, как резоннее было создавать всех этих железных дев — методом приваривания каждого шипа на внутреннюю сторону или же тупо заколачиванием гвоздей и привариванием уже их. Дуговой сварки в этом мире ещё не существовало, а проводить подобную работу кузнечным методом представлялось смотрителю чересчур муторным процессом.  
— Горацио, а Горацио? — жуя коржик, спросил Мэтью у возящегося на застеленной пледом кровати черепа. Тот запрыгивал на подушку, затем скатывался по ней вниз. — В церковном подвале есть что-нибудь интересное?  
— Есть, и много, — скрипуче ответил Горацио. — Сделай подушку повыше.   
Мэтью встал из-за стола, сделал подушку повыше и покруче, чтобы черепу было веселее кататься.   
  
Раздумывая на тему возможности создания генератора электричества, Мэтью вооружился ломиком, киркой, взял свою тачку и посредством телепортационного камня переместился из-под сарайного навеса вровень в нужный зал подземного коридора. Его бесконечно радовала собственная придумка, сулящая решение проблемы транспортировки крупногабаритных предметов. Ободрённый мыслями смотритель пылко взялся за разбирание завала.  
Через какое-то время пришёл и Змей, однако никакого интереса к работе смотрителя не проявил и отправился дальше по тоннелю в зал с порталом.  
Когда высвобожденных камней стало слишком много, Мэтью наполнил ими тачку, телепортировался вместе с тачкой на участок, вывалил камни в отведённое для них место сбоку от сарая. На поверхности всё ещё лил дождь. Мэтью оставил тачку под навесом, сам же спустился в погреб, заодно вытащив из находившейся там корзинки кусок копчёного мяса. Несмотря на всю свою пресность, мясо годилось на то, чтобы его пожевать.  
В наполнении погреба прибыло — теперь в нём стояли ещё и три бутылки вина, Змей вносил свою лепту в организацию питания. Уже предвкушая хороший ужин, Мэтью направился в зал с порталом.  
В зале с порталом Змей отсутствовал, зато в глубине коридора темницы и пыточных помещений хорошо различалось свечение факела. Мэтью двинулся на свет.   
Выглядевший исключительно недовольным Змей стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене коридора и скрестив руки на груди, и буравил угрюмым взглядом противоположную стену.  
— Там определённо что-то есть, — сходу сказал тот при приближении смотрителя. — Фонит, искажает мне всю систему.  
— «Там» где? — уточнил Мэтью, тоже посмотрев на голую каменную стену. Змей только махнул рукой:  
— Где-то там! Ничего не понимаю.  
Мэтью посмотрел на стену, зашёл в ближайшие камеры, осветил факелом их скудное наполнение, пожал плечами. Он не видел и не ощущал ничего необычного.  
— Ну-к стой, — неожиданно сказал Змей, когда Мэтью развернулся и шагнул обратно по направлению к выходу из галереи. — Вернись туда. К камере той подойди, да.  
Мэтью подошёл к той камере, которую только что осматривал, выжидающе взглянул на Змея. Тот не двинулся с места.  
— Интересно. Ладно, выйди из неё, пройди по коридору.  
— Зачем?  
— Реакция появляется. Найти бы источник.  
В итоге Мэтью ходил по коридору взад-вперёд, время от времени заходя в камеры и подходя к той или иной стене. За ним следовал сосредоточенный Змей, командовавший перемещениями смотрителя.  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы занимаемся ерундой? — спросил его в конце концов Мэтью, возвращаясь из очередной камеры обратно в коридор.  
— Если ты энергетического фона не чувствуешь, это не значит, что его нет, — отрезал Змей. — Подойди туда вон.  
Мэтью со вздохом подошёл в указанную часть пыльного пустого, если не считать сломанной бочки, вбитых в стену ржавых кандалов на длинной цепи и истлевшего в труху сена, помещения. Змей некоторое время молча над чем-то раздумывал, потом приблизился, уверенно упёрся ладонью в каменную кладку стены.  
— Где-то за этими двумя камерами, судя по всему. Ладно, иди отсюда, попробую найти.  
— Я тебе печень вчера отложил, кстати, — сказал Мэтью, выходя из камеры. — В погребе отдельно подвесил.  
Тщательно обследующий и обстукивающий образовывающие стену камни Змей коротко угукнул.  
  
Мэтью вернулся к работе над заваленным проходом в церковный подвал, постепенно убирая отделённые камни и обломки арочного укрепления в сторону. Выглядевший внушительным завал мало-помалу уменьшался, хотя видно за ним покамест ничего не было.  
Когда телепортационный камень набрал температуру, Мэтью сходил за тачкой, переместился с ней в зал и вновь принялся наполнять тачку камнями. Дождь покамест прекращаться не собирался.  
Увлёкшись делом, смотритель пропустил появление рядом с собой Горацио. Черепу пришлось заскочить на камень, который Мэтью расшатывал ломиком, только тогда он остановился.  
— Пойдём! — возбуждённо скрипел Горацио. — Пойдём, пойдём! Бросай это и пойдём!  
— Куда?  
Мэтью отпустил ломик, выпрямился, потёр костяшками кулака поясницу, оценивающе окидывая взглядом заметно уменьшившийся в размерах завал.  
— Туда!!! — заверещал Горацио и запрыгнул ему на плечо.  
— Отстань, — рассердился Мэтью, снимая с плеча череп. Тот не менее рассерженно вцепился зубами в его рукав. — Да когда ж ты успокоишься-то?  
— Ты это с кем тут разговариваешь? — донёсся из коридора голос Змея, как раз в этот момент вышедшего из-за поворота в зал с порталом.   
— С ним, — поднял руку с никак не отцепляющимся от рукава черепом Мэтью. Змей бросил на данную картину пристальный взгляд, констатировал:  
— Видели бы тебя инквизиторы, горел бы этим же днём. Пойдём.  
Мэтью снова попытался отцепить Горацио, но тот упрямо сжимал челюсти. Смотрителю пришлось понести его в ладони, только тогда Горацио отпустил наконец рукав.   
В размеченном мелом зале с порталом Змей взял один факел из числа закреплённых в кронштейнах и молча двинулся по неосвещённому коридору, ближе к концу которого на каменной кладке играл отсвет установленного в камере факела. Взгляду зашедшего в камеру Мэтью явилась отведённая на встроенном направляющем механизме часть стены, оказавшаяся потайной дверью. Дверь открывалась в широкий, неосвещённый, неукреплённый проход, вырубленный прямо в толще земли.   
Змей шагнул в проход, светя себе взятым из зала факелом, нетерпеливым жестом поманил Мэтью.  
Метров через десять они вышли к небольшой камере, выложенной всё той же каменной кладкой. Точнее, вышел Змей — Мэтью остался стоять в проходе, настороженно вслушиваясь в раздававшиеся в камере невнятные негромкие звуки, похожие на кряхтение и гудение одновременно.   
— Чего ты там застрял? — спросил Змей, бросив на Мэтью насмешливый взгляд. — Не бойся, не кусается. Прикован.   
При его словах Мэтью захотел только повернуться и уйти обратно по земляному проходу в каменные тоннели, но тут с его ладони соскочил Горацио, с костяным стуком поскакавший вперёд. Всё ещё держащий факел в руке Змей невольно посторонился, пропуская череп, и оторопело уставился на Горацио.  
— Ооо, кого я вижу, — скрипел из камеры Горацио, скрытый от взгляда остановившегося в проходе смотрителя. — Эй ты, рожа! Не спать!  
Мэтью ничего не оставалось, кроме как всё-таки зайти внутрь.   
Камера оказалась сухим, пыльным, узким и длинным тупиковым помещением, в одном торце которого находились стеллаж с несколькими сломанными полками и лабораторный химический стол. Отодвинутая в сторону от прохода, у стены стояла закреплённая на аналогичном направляющем механизме каменная плита.   
А в другом торце камеры к стене был цепями прикован издающий низкие горловые звуки человек, одетый в лохмотья, и прямо перед ним мельтешил в свете факела подскакивающий на месте Горацио:  
— Не спать! Не спать! Эй ты! Гюнтер! Гюнтер, у нас новый смотритель! Ах ты рожа ленивая.  
С этими словами Горацио подскочил, цапнул прикованного человека за голень, однако тот всё так же не проявлял никакого участия.  
Змей с Мэтью синхронно спросили друг у друга:  
— Это что?  
Комичность подобного совпадения оставила обоих равнодушными, да и ответить никто из них не успел, потому что в этот момент остающийся неподвижным человек булькнул, закряхтел, загудел, простонал и наконец заговорил слабым низким голосом, еле ворочая языком:  
— Гррцо... это... тыыы?  
— О, проснулся! — обрадовался Горацио. — Слушай, а где все? Ты не знаешь? Никого не осталось.  
— Нкв... — силился что-то произнести человек, — ннк... ооо...   
Он принялся хрипеть и натужно кашлять, после чего произнёс уже более внятно:  
— Хозяина давно не было.  
— Я ж говорю, у нас новый смотритель, — подпрыгивал Горацио, после чего подскочил к Мэтью и настырно заскакал перед ним. Мэтью понятливо нагнулся, поднял запрыгнувший в его руки череп.  
— Подойди к Гюнтеру, пусть он тебя распознает, — сказал Горацио. Уже справившийся со своим удивлением Змей с огромным интересом его рассматривал. Мэтью поймал взгляд Змея, протянул тому Горацио, но череп болезненно куснул его за палец:   
— Потом будешь меня со своим культистом знакомить. Подойди к Гюнтеру, я сказал! Давай, ножками, ножками.  
— Это моя галлюцинация, — объяснил Змею Мэтью. Тот кивнул, не сводя глаз с Горацио:  
— Я вижу.  
Мэтью неуверенно шагнул по тёмной камере в сторону пресловутого Гюнтера. Тот по-прежнему не двигался, только всё так же продолжал кашлять и кряхтеть.  
Горацио вновь куснул замедлившего на половине пути шаг смотрителя за палец, но Мэтью не обратил на укус внимания. Он смотрел на прикованное к стене нечто, что издали в освещаемом факельным светом полумраке столь отчётливо напоминало человека. Серо-зелёная кожа Гюнтера вздувалась сухими пузырями, отслаивалась, кое-где обнажая столь же серо-зелёное неестественное мясо, тусклое и дряблое. Огрубевшие черты лица ничего не выражали, нижняя губа с зеленоватой слизистой отвисала, седые волосы торчали клочками. Чувствовался островатый химический запах, не напоминавший ни о гнили, ни о разложении.  
Мэтью сделал несколько небольших шагов вперёд, не в силах решить, как реагировать на это существо и на всю ситуацию в целом. При его приближении, однако, существо заметно начало оживляться, снова закашляло.  
— Хозяин! Хозяин, ты простил меня?  
— Это новый смотритель, — встрял сидевший на ладонях Мэтью Горацио, — он не в курсе, что у вас со старым произошло. Так где все остальные -то?  
Меньше всего Мэтью в этот самый момент хотел встретиться с пресловутыми всеми остальными.  
— Под оползнем, — говорил Гюнтер, — Ви под оползнем на перевале, а больше я не помню никого, я что-то так долго тут вишу. Хозяин, ты правда пришёл за мной? Ты простил меня? Ты простил меня, хозяин, дай мне работу, я давно не работал, а очень хочу.   
Мэтью ещё не знал, за что настоящий хозяин приковал Гюнтера в отстоящей от тюремного блока камере, надёжно закрытой двумя потайными дверьми, но думал, что со столь говорливым существом поступил бы точно так же.  
— Он ещё о вас не знает, — снисходительно заскрипел Горацио, — я ему расскажу. Хорошо, что тебя нашли, работать пойдёшь. Эй, культист, слышь, — Горацио развернулся на ладони смотрителя в сторону пристально наблюдавшего за происходящим Змея, — сними этого вот, у тебя отмычки есть, я знаю. Не бойся, не кусается.  
Змей явно не знал, на кого смотреть, на Гюнтера или же на Горацио, поэтому переводил между ними напряжённый взгляд, словно тщательно вычислял что-то в уме. Вопрос Мэтью явно застал того врасплох:  
— Змей, ты что-нибудь понимаешь?  
Змей очнулся от своих мыслей, озадаченно усмехнулся.   
— Нет. Не понимаю. О таком не слышал даже я. Какая-то запретная технология, да, череп?  
— Горацио, — сварливо представился по-прежнему восседающий на ладонях Мэтью череп. — Да, можно и так сказать. Технология оживления трупов в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы, «зомби» называется. Только я мало о ней знаю. Достигается специальным бальзамированием и генератором... как же их... стимулов вроде.  
— Стимулов? — переспросил Мэтью. — Может быть, импульсов?  
— Сними меня отсюда, хозяин, — ныл со стены Гюнтер, — я полезный, я ни единой капусты не испорчу, ни единой шишки хмеля, я буду протирать порошок мелко-мелко.   
— Откуда я знаю! Может быть, и импульсов. Какая разница?  
Слушавший до этого времени их разговор Змей поискал взглядом и поставил в найденный кронштейн факел, после чего вытянул из подсумка блок отмычек и бесстрашно подошёл к бормочущему Гюнтеру, принимаясь за замки кандалов.   
— Что мне с ним делать-то? — сомневался Мэтью. — Уйдём отсюда, а. Пусть он и дальше тут висит.  
— Забирайте эту гниль и валите из моего зала, а то его фон мне всю структуру искажает.  
— Так долго висел, — бубнил Гюнтер, — очень скучно висеть, работать хочу. Дай мне работу, хозяин. Я буду полезный, я дистиллировать могу, я вытяжки делать могу...  
— А заткнуться ты можешь? — спросил Змей. Гюнтер его проигнорировал.  
— Культист, тебя он вообще как субъекта не распознаёт, он только на смотрителя реагирует и на приписанных к кладбищу коллег, — пояснил из рук Мэтью Горацио.  
Мэтью смотрел на бухтящего серо-зелёного Гюнтера, неуклюже валящегося на пол в процессе освобождения из цепей, на ловко орудовавшего отмычками Змея, и никак не мог понять своего отношения к сложившейся ситуации. Неживой Гюнтер не вызывал у него ни интереса, ни страха. Настороживший его поначалу неестественный цвет мышечной ткани, скорее всего, являлся банальным следствием процесса бальзамирования.  
Зомби являлись распространённой темой для сюжетов художественных фильмов того, прошлого мира. В них зомби неизменно преподносились осклизлыми, агрессивными, бездушными и безынтеллектуальными тварями, единственной целью существования которых было уничтожение живых организмов и, опционально, поедание мозгов жертв.  
— Я убираться буду, — бухтел прикованный уже за одну руку наполовину согнувшийся Гюнтер, не выказывающий никакого дискомфорта от собственной неудобной позы, — я колбы все вымою, я очень полезный, хозяин, позволь мне работать.  
— О чём он вообще? — спросил Мэтью у Горацио.  
— Гюнтер изначально был создан в качестве лаборанта, чтобы смотритель мог перевалить на него часть рутинных процедур. Но какую-нибудь мелкую работу по хозяйству он всё равно сможет сделать. Завал твой разобрать вон. Сейчас культист его снимет, забирай зомбю и ставь к завалу. Вообще он ходить умеет, только долго висел, вряд ли сейчас ходить сможет.  
— Каким образом мне его забирать? — уточнил смотритель. Череп выскочил из его рук, раздражённо запрыгал по камере, стуча челюстной костью об камень:  
— Руками! Тачкой! Да хоть на пол кинь и ногами кати, ему-то что! Смотритель, а такой тупой! Эй! Вернись! Куда это ты пошёл, а?  
Мэтью дёрнулся, потому что подскочивший Горацио чувствительно цапнул его за лодыжку.  
— Куда, куда, — морщился он. — За тачкой.  
Раз зомби использовал предыдущий смотритель, значит, сможет использовать и он.   
  
Уверенность, с которой Горацио описывал перспективы использования Гюнтера в хозяйстве, Мэтью не передалась. Он не особо удивился неожиданному возникновению мёртвого слуги — кладбище вообще не переставало его удивлять — но сомневался, что тому можно доверить мало-мальски серьёзные поручения. Впрочем, даже возможность вверить зомби обязанность колоть камень на щебень или очищать древесные стволы от коры и ветвей уже ощутимо разгрузила бы Мэтью.   
Кожа Гюнтера на ощупь оказалась такой, какой и выглядела: сухой и прохладной. Зомби беспрепятственно позволил погрузить себя в тачку, монотонным голосом продолжая перечислять потенциальную пользу, которую сможет принести хозяину. Горацио запрыгнул в тачку, устроился на Гюнтере:  
— Ставишь к станку, указываешь, что именно делать и в каком количестве, потом приходишь, забираешь продукцию. Очень удобно.  
— Ты никогда мне не говорил, что знал предыдущего смотрителя, — упрекнул череп Мэтью, старательно пропуская мимо ушей бормотание Гюнтера.  
— Так ты ж никогда и не спрашивал! — скалился Горацио. — Кроме того, зачем тебе информация, к которой ты не готов? Я понятия не имел, что тут зомби остались. Хорош культист, а? С такого расстояния через две стены фон почувствовать. Мешает ему, видишь ли.  
Вспомнивший сказку про принцессу на горошине Мэтью некоторое время хихикал над собственными мыслями, пока не понял, что Горацио переключился на важную тему.  
— ...деревья валить, ствол очищать, пилить на брёвна, брёвна складывать куда укажешь — очень удобно, тебе только приказ отдать да при необходимости внести корректировки в процесс. Зомби сами по себе не имеют сознания — ну, кроме Гюнтера, — работают чисто механически, не устают, там как-то это связано с подстраиванием кладбища под нужды смотрителя. Тонкие материи, всё такое. Культист сможет тебе объяснить принцип, наверное, но проще не заморачиваться и воспринимать мёртвую прислугу как должное.  
— Вот ты говоришь, приказ отдать. А как?  
— Что «как»? Берёшь и приказываешь, что зомбя должна сделать.   
— Просто? Типа, наколи дров?  
— Типа да. Я же сказал, что работа зомбей обеспечивается влиянием кладбища. Оно понимает, что тебе требуется.  
Мэтью ненадолго замолчал, переваривая информацию, затем спросил:  
— А почему у Гюнтера имеется сознание?  
— Он был пробным шаром, создатель не стёр ему личность. Ещё не знал тогда, что это надо делать и зачем это надо делать. На выполняемую работу-то она не влияет, она на поведение зомби влияет. Разум Гюнтера в ходе трансформации деградировал, однако как он был прилипчивым треплом, так и остался.   
Валявшееся кулём в тачке прилипчивое трепло тем временем продолжало нудеть и проситься на работу. Как раз к этому моменту Мэтью уже дошёл до завала, и, ободрённый словами Горацио, вытряхнул Гюнтера на пол:  
— Вставай.  
Тот принялся ворочаться, словно жук, кряхтел, неуклюже пытался подняться. Судя по всему, застоявшиеся мышцы очень плохо подчинялись управлению. Интересно, — подумал Мэтью, — что там осталось от этих мышц? По какому принципу поддерживается жизнь в не тронутом некрозом серо-зелёном теле? Какую кровь гонит сердце?   
— Я сейчас, хозяин, — бормотал Гюнтер, — я сейчас встану, сейчас вот.  
Наконец зомби, цепляясь за камни завала, несоразмерными вихляющими движениями поднялся на ноги. Мэтью интересу ради взял зомби за запястье, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Пульс отсутствовал.   
Тогда Мэтью вручил Гюнтеру кирку и лом и, чрезвычайно глупо себя при этом чувствуя, приказал:  
— Разбирай завал.  
Гюнтер беспрекословно принял инструменты, после чего на десяток секунд подвис — и уверенным движением вгрызся киркой в видимую щель, выцепляя оттуда некрупный камень и с помощью ломика вытаскивая его из общей груды. Действия зомби резко контрастировали с его предыдущим еле двигающимся состоянием.  
Мэтью наблюдал за медленной, но уверенной работой Гюнтера, в процессе указав тому, куда следует складывать камни. Зомби послушно относил камни к стене, складывая их в неровную кучку. Немного подумав, Мэтью изменил приказ, и Гюнтер принялся наполнять камнями тачку.  
Когда тачка была наполнена, смотритель перенаправил зомби обратно на завал, а сам телепортировался с тачкой к сараю. Вывалив камни к предыдущим, Мэтью прикинул, сколько щебня из всего этого добра получится. С учётом камней, покамест ещё образующих завал, выходило прилично. Дорожки будут рады.   
Он повторно поставил тачку под навес, с надеждой увидеть просвет в облаках изучил взглядом небо. Состояние неба завершения дождя не предвещало, и это огорчало смотрителя, который не знал, придёт ли вообще Гарвард к маяку по такой погоде.  
Мэтью ещё немного постоял под навесом сарая, бесцельно продолжая разглядывать густые низкие облака. Он пытался понять, что чувствует по отношению к сегодняшнему повороту событий, но чем глубже анализировал собственные ощущения и мысли, тем яснее понимал — не чувствует ничего. Разве что несколько настораживал свалившийся как снег на голову туповатый слуга, да и то в контексте того, не накосячил бы Гюнтер без присмотра. Как же он не догадался попросить Горацио последить за зомби?  
  
Мэтью вернулся в дом, спустился в подземные тоннели, торопливо зашагал в сторону завала. Где-то на середине пути смотритель встретился с выглядевшим непривычно устало Змеем.  
— Фон исчез, — сказал Змей, поравнявшись с ним, — очень хорошо. Вот уж не думал, что меня что-то может ещё удивить. Пойдём выпьем за решение проблемы.  
— Мне надо зомби этого проверить. Иди пока печку растопи, пожарим что-нибудь, есть охота.  
Змей ничего не ответил, безмолвно продолжил свой путь.  
В зале с бывшей решёткой Гюнтер размеренно хлопотал над расчисткой завала, не переставая бубнить:  
— Я очень хорошо всё расчищу, хозяин позволил мне работать, я расчищу...  
Находившийся на полу неподалёку от зомби Горацио припрыгал к смотрителю, заскакал на месте. Мэтью нагнулся, взял череп в ладони.  
— Хочу тебя попросить присмотреть за ним на всякий случай. Возвести, так сказать, в ранг надсмотрщика над зомбёй.   
— Над зомбями, — поправил его Горацио, — Ви ещё где-то под оползнем лежит, ты не слышал разве? Потом прикажешь откопать.  
— Пусть лежит. Мне пока с этим разобраться бы. Так присмотришь? Он тебя будет слушаться? Я же не могу каждый раз сюда бегать, чтобы проследить, что он тут делает.  
— Он меня не будет слушаться без твоего соответствующего распоряжения, — заскрипел Горацио, — но он в любом случае не наломает дров, не боись. Завершит работу и будет на этом же месте стоять столбом. Или лежать. Столбом.  
— Хммм, — протянул Мэтью, раздумывая над формулировкой. — Гюнтер!   
Гюнтер отпустил ломик, которым в этот самый момент вытаскивал из завала какой-то деревянный брусок, повернулся в сторону смотрителя, забормотал:  
— Я работаю, хозяин, я очень хорошо всё расчищу, не вешай меня больше на стену, я дистиллировать могу, я пол подмету весь...  
— Гюнтер, я приказываю тебе слушаться Горацио, — торжественно объявил Мэтью, протягивая руки с сидевшим в ладонях черепом, — и выполнять его распоряжения, если те не противоречат моим. Повтори, что ты понял.   
— Хозяин велит слушаться Горацио, — послушно повторил зомби и снова забормотал свою бесконечную ерунду: — хозяин велел разобрать завал, я стараюсь, я вот, я так долго висел, совсем соскучился.   
Поскольку начавший размышлять над перспективой вырезать Гюнтеру язык Мэтью ничего ему больше не сказал, Гюнтер вернулся к делу.  
— Слушай, а его под дождём мочить можно? — спросил у Горацио смотритель.   
— Можно.   
— Пусть тогда мне камни дробит, прикажи ему потом, отведи за сарай, кувалда с зубилом сам знаешь где. По лестнице-то поднимется хоть?  
— Подни-имется, — заверил череп.  
Смотритель вернул Горацио на пол, выдал указания касаемо требуемых размеров щебня. Удостоверившись, что череп его понял, Мэтью пошёл обратно по подземному тоннелю домой.  
Его не оставляло какое-то необъяснимое чувство, смесь удовлетворения и удивления. Впервые прозвучавшее вслух слово «культист», которого Мэтью старательно до этого избегал, никак не выходило из головы. Горацио произносил его буднично, словно «плотник» или «каменщик». Для самого же Мэтью по той причине, которую вчера поведал ему Эдуард, всё представлялось сложнее. Культ держал в страхе Город, возрождение культа потребовало его, Мэтью Маккензи, воскрешения в роли смотрителя кладбища. Как странно замкнулся круг.  
Ему становилось всё более интересно, какую же роль играет Змей в том формировании, которое столь успешно грозит Городу живыми мертвецами.  
  
Какую бы роль тот в пресловутом культе ни играл, дома у смотрителя Змей закладывал в печь с разожжённой растопкой дрова. На столе уже стояла початая бутылка вина из числа стоявших в подвале и большой кусок копчёного мяса; на столешнице была напластана крупными кусками сырая печёнка. Мэтью плюхнулся на табурет, придвинул к себе кружку Змея, допил налитое там вино.  
— Ну и денёк начинается. Мне б до астролога дойти сегодня ещё, да дождь этот...  
Он поднялся, на всякий случай выглянул на улицу, но день по-прежнему сплошной серой завесой застилал дождь. Мэтью нехотя вернулся за стол.   
Заложив дрова, Змей захлопнул дверцу поддувала и уселся на свободный табурет.  
— Откуда ты этот живой череп взял?  
— Горацио-то? Он тут живёт. Он тут ещё до меня жил. И он точно знает больше, чем говорит.   
Змей молча кивнул, отрезал себе ломтик копчёного мяса. Мэтью проводил взглядом опустившееся в закреплённые на поясе ножны полотно кинжала.  
— Он знал, кто ты такой, ещё до того, как я догадался, однако рассказывать всё это время отказывался. Кстати, ты вот говоришь — «фонит». А что это за херня-то такая, как оно «фонит»? Как это определить? Я ничего не чувствовал особенного, да и сейчас не чувствую.  
Змей взглянул на него исподлобья, некоторое время молчал, затем отобрал у Мэтью свою кружку и нехотя произнёс:  
— Отдельная наука. Ты не чувствуешь, потому что не развил в себе такую область способностей. А для меня это настолько же ощутимо, как для тебя, ну... скажем, уровень обработки древесины. Ты же почувствуешь, если сучок какой мешает крест сколачивать. Собственно, так оно и есть — ты берёшь доски и создаёшь из них кресты, я беру энергию и создаю из неё...  
Змей замялся, подбирая подходящее слово, но Мэтью пришёл ему на помощь:  
— Проклятие.  
Змей впился в него острым взглядом, будто желал проникнуть им в мысли смотрителя, однако быстро расслабился.   
— Да. Проклятие. Сдашь меня инквизиторам — в твоём существовании отпадёт необходимость. Понял?  
— Эдуард вчера меня уже спрашивал, я ответил ему, что о культе ничего не знаю, никаких подозрительных личностей не встречал.  
— Они чувствуют, когда им говорят ложь, — произнёс Змей, наливая себе ещё вина. Отпив из кружки, тот поднялся, проверил состояние дров в печке, закрыл топку, открыл поддувало и уселся обратно.  
— Я и не врал. Ни капли. Я тогда ещё не понял, кто ты такой и что у меня в подвале творишь. Ну горожанин, ну повадился сюда за едой ходить, чего подозрительного-то, учитывая голод.   
Змей поднял кружку, взвесил её в руке:  
— Действительно.  
— А почему ты постоянно что-то чертишь?  
— Мне удобнее наглядно прорабатывать распределение потоков. Технический подход к делу, понимаешь.  
Мэтью прекрасно понимал подобный подход.  
Они побыстрее пожарили в печи на сковородке печёнку, съели её там же, запивая из кружек вином, продолжили разговор. Точнее, в основном говорил Змей. Утолив голод, Мэтью сноровисто нарезал мясо, морковь и лук, наконец поставил в освободившуюся печь томиться горшок с чечевичной похлёбкой, вернулся за стол.  
Змей ненавидел Город. Ненавидел глухо и вчёрную.  
И Змей как раз рассказывал Мэтью о своём детстве в сиротском приюте, когда на покрывале кровати из ниоткуда материализовался сходу вмешавшийся в монолог Змея Горацио. Заглотив оставшиеся куски печёнки, и культист, и смотритель поспешили в зал с ныне открытым проходом в церковный подвал.   
Масштаб расчищенного завала, судя по количеству отложенных к стене камней и обломков бруса, многократно превосходил размер завала смотрительского погреба. Рядом с камнями стоял Гюнтер:  
— Я расчистил, я полезный, хозяин, я могу за тиглями следить, я очень люблю...  
Не обращая внимания на словоохотливого зомби, Мэтью бросил взгляд на свод прохода, сходу прикинул, как тот укрепить. Змей достал из ближайшего кронштейна факел, благо смотритель тщательно заполнил все пустые осветительные крепежи во всём тоннеле, за исключением галереи темниц.  
— Значит, это церковный подвал?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Змей поднял над головой факел и шагнул в рассеиваемую светом темноту.   
Факел освещал ряды расположенных в длинном широком зале книжных стеллажей; изредка среди рядов попадались узкие конторки. Все поверхности покрывал удивительно тонкий слой пыли, словно наброшенное серебристое покрывало.   
Змей, осматриваясь, медленно двинулся вперёд, и следом шёл озадаченно разглядывающий открывавшееся его взгляду богатство Мэтью. Он осторожно дотронулся до корешка одной из расположенных на стеллаже книг в пергаментных обложках, убедился, что тот не рассыпается в прах при касании, вытащил книгу и пролистал.   
На страницах шёл сплошной текст с абзацами и отступами. Ни почерк, ни язык не были ему знакомы, хотя время от времени попадались известные цифры и значки лунных фаз.  
Смотритель окликнул Змея. Тот подошёл, удерживая факел подальше от книги, взглянул на страницу.  
— Ну, и чего?  
— Что там написано?  
Змей кинул ещё один взгляд на страницу, после чего равнодушно сказал:  
— Понятия не имею.   
Тогда Мэтью подозвал Горацию, оживлённо прыгавшего по залу, и показал книгу черепу.  
— «Я взял одну часть экстрактированного прополиса, одну часть суспензии, одну часть истолчённой серы. Максимальный эффект показывает вытяжка из шишек хмеля»... слушай, мне тебе это полностью зачитывать? Там алхимик конспектирует полученные результаты.  
— Нет, мне не надо этого полностью зачитывать. Почему ты понимаешь, что там написано, а я — нет?  
Мэтью приблизительно понимал, как отреагирует Горацио, и запрыгавший на месте череп полностью оправдал его ожидания:   
— Потому что ты хоть и смотритель, а тупой! Очевидно же — потому что ты этого языка НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ!  
— Что это за язык-то хоть? Как он называется? Какой стране принадлежит?  
Скакавший Горацио запрыгнул на ближайшую конторку и совершенно спокойно сказал в лицо Мэтью:  
— Он никак не называется. Просто ты покамест не готов понимать содержания этих записей.   
— Но... — начал Мэтью и оборвал фразу, так и не продолжив её. — Хорошо.  
Горацио кивнул, соскочил с конторки и унёсся широкими прыжками в другой угол зала, растворяясь в темноте. Массивы книг надёжно заглушали стук кости по камню.  
Змей по прежнему ходил вдоль стеллажей, изучая переплёты и время от времени вытаскивая какую-либо книгу, чтобы вскоре вернуть её обратно. Мэтью подошёл к нему, заглянул через плечо на пестревший геометрическими схемами разворот страниц. Язык записей по-прежнему был ему недоступен.  
— Ты тут хоть что-нибудь можешь прочитать? — спросил его Змей.   
— Нет. Горацио сказал — рано мне пока. Куда-то мы не туда, видимо, забрались.  
— Если б мы не туда забирались, твоё кладбище проход расчистить бы не позволило, — резонно предположил Змей. — Эй, череп!  
— Горацио, — подсказал Мэтью, однако необходимости в этом не возникло, поскольку Горацио шустро припрыгал к ним откуда-то из темноты.  
— Тут есть что-нибудь по моей сфере? — спросил Змей.   
— Неа, — ответил с пола Горацио, — тут только наработки по алхимии. Много наработок по алхимии.  
Змей присвистнул, оглядывая ряды стеллажей, и направился с факелом дальше по залу, оставляя Мэтью и Горацио в темноте. На стенах ведущего в зал с бывшей решёткой — определённо все пути вели в этот зал! — прохода играл отсвет установленного там освещения.   
— И алхимический инструментарий, — добавил Горацио. — Вместе с реактивами. Но это там, дальше.   
— Подожди, — осенила Мэтью мысль, — Гюнтер же лаборант. Если приказать ему сделать какое-нибудь зелье, он же сможет сделать, даже если я ничего не знаю?  
— Ого, ты не такой уж тупой смотритель, — скалился Горацио. — Сможет. Ладно, скажу по секрету: тут моя помощь тебе полезнее будет. Я знаю практическую алхимию.  
— Какой же ты вредный, а.  
Череп только хихикал, причём, как показалось смотрителю, довольно зловеще.   
— А бумага тут лишняя есть?  
— Нет. Бумаги нет. Я как раз поискал её, только всю извели за тебя. Зато вон чернила есть, ну точнее экстракт чернильный, разведёшь, и перья нашлись. А бумагу у культиста попроси. У него всё равно блокнот бесконечный.   
  
Под неприметной полуразрушенной кладбищенской часовней простирался многократно превышающий её площадь подвал, где на стеллажах хранились переплетённые в пергамент книги, перехваченные толстыми нитями заметки, солидные фолианты в сафьяновых обложках. Тот тут, то там на свободных местах стеллажей и конторок Мэтью различал держатели с колбами и пробирками, весы, мензурки, охладители, неведомые ему агрегаты.   
Ближе к лестничному подъёму в саму часовню от общего зала была колоннами и каменным бортиком отделена поднятая над уровнем пола часть. Там находились уставленные оборудованием столы, практически неотличимые от знакомых смотрителю по прежнему миру лабораторных химических столов.  
Разжившийся чернильным экстрактом и пером Мэтью возвращался домой один — Змей ушёл в свой тщательно подготавливаемый зал. Правда, перед этим на выходе из алхимической библиотеки Мэтью успел задать тому относительно важный вопрос:  
— Тебе яблоки нужны?  
Змей столь выразительно на него посмотрел, что смотритель был вынужден объясниться:  
— Я к маяку собрался, а там яблоневый сад. Тебе яблоки нужны?  
— Я тебе эти яблоки в жопу запихну, — пообещал Змей, — хернёй занимаешься вместо моих шипов, честное слово.  
И уверенно вышел из библиотеки.  
Смотритель на Змея не обижался, он уже успел привыкнуть к манере поведения культиста. В чём-то надменная грубость Змея его интриговала не меньшим образом, чем загадочная работа того в зале с порталом.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	6. Место смотрителя в этом мире

С помощью Горацио не перестававший бубнить Гюнтер был приставлен к переноске камней из места бывшего прохода к краю сарая. Удостоверившись, что усилиями зомби сегодня будет выполнена хоть одна работа, Мэтью накинул на себя кожаный плащ, взял короб, сунул туда тщательно замотанный в тряпицу череп, сжал ладонью телепортационный камень и переместился к подножию утёса с маяком.  
Ни Гарварда, ни Дина на улице под дождём ожидаемо не оказалось; телескоп стоял зачехлённым. Мэтью на всякий случай постучал в дверь смотрительского жилья.   
Вскоре он уже сидел вместе с Гарвардом и Дином за пропахшим рыбой, заставленным коробочками с самыми разными блёснами деревянным столом, и без удовольствия пил пахнувшее рыбой подобие чая. Казалось, в захламлённом домике смотрителя маяка всё пахло рыбой. Рыбой и солью.  
Поговорить с астрологом Мэтью в итоге не удалось. Из-за дождя они были вынуждены находиться в одном помещении со Дином, а разговаривать при посторонних о дневнике предыдущего смотрителя кладбища Мэтью совершенно не хотел. Он ограничился тем, что передал Гарварду череп, который тот сходу убрал в ближайший из находившихся в доме тканевых мешков. Участь намертво впитавшегося в волокна рыбного запаха не избежала и мешка.   
Всё это Мэтью чрезвычайно не нравилось, и он быстро засобирался домой. Нарвав в короб яблок, Мэтью неторопливо пошёл по траве вдоль берега, рассматривая бесконечно падавший в бесконечное море дождь, и дожидался восстановления заряда телепортационного камня.  
  
У стены сарая возвышалась значительная куча камня; Гюнтер старательно раскалывал булыжник, медленно и уверенно работая кувалдой. Удостоверившись, что зомби ничего не портит, Мэтью оставил его продолжать работу, зашёл в дом. Горацио сидел на печке.  
— Кости греешь?  
— Именно, именно, — заскрипел череп.  
  
Когда облачённый в уже привычнее воспринимавшуюся им кольчугу Мэтью зашёл в зал с порталом, белые меловые линии проходили по почти всему пространству половых плит и поддерживающих колонн. В центре зала, в описанном мелом большом кругу, ожесточённо черкал в блокноте выпрямившийся неподвижный Змей. Смотритель не стал его отвлекать, а сам Змей и вовсе не обратил на его появление никакого внимания.   
Мэтью спустился по ступеням в подземелье, двинулся по расчищенному им до этого уровню в сторону второго портала. Коридор залов был пуст — слизняки и мыши ещё не успели обжить пространство заново. Смотритель добрался до нужного спуска быстро и без проблем, по пути восстанавливая в памяти карту уже пройденного участка второго уровня.  
В этот раз дело в подземелье спорилось ещё с большей лёгкостью, нежели в предыдущий. Мэтью казалось, что его движения направляет и усиливает какое-то внешнее влияние. Он прекрасно понимал, что, скорее всего, ему вовсе не казалось, однако в любом случае не мог проанализировать данную невидимую поддержку.  
В конце этого комплекса помещений, ничем не отличавшихся от находившихся на уровень выше, снова вёл вниз открытый портал с массивной винтовой лестницей. Мэтью уже не опасался спуска. Ему начинал нравиться процесс.   
  
Змей вздрогнул, уставился на неожиданно и шумно появившегося рядом с порталом Мэтью. Боёк молотка из-за импульсивного движения прошёл мимо рукоятки долота, попал по пальцам. Змей положил инструменты на пол, поднялся на ноги, морщась и растирая ушибленные фаланги.  
— Ты откуда такой внезапный? Что за херню ты сюда приволок?  
— Ты просил шипы, — пожал плечами Мэтью, отходя от корпуса железной девы, которую он невозбранно притащил наверх телепортацией. — На.   
Смотритель не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться растерянным выражением лица Змея. Культист подошёл к деве, осмотрел устройство, открыл створку, заглянул внутрь, пошевелил пальцами стержень ближайшего шипа. Шип не поддавался. Змей закрыл створку, упёрся в неё ладонью и, как показалось Мэтью, о чём-то напряжённо задумался.   
Непривычное состояние Змея длилось недолго, тот быстро взял в себя руки и принял обычный уверенный вид.  
— Ну ты даёшь. Видать, сильно тебя перспектива яблок в жопе напугала. Слушай, так даже ещё лучше, целый станок... ишь.  
Мэтью насмешливо хмыкнул, кивнул, присмотрелся к инструментам, которыми Змей по начерченной мелом линии выбивал сплошной неглубокий желобок в половых плитах. Долото и молоток из запасов предыдущего смотрителя.   
— Что, они тебе сейчас будут нужны? — по-своему истолковал его взгляд Змей.  
— Это ты все линии теперь вот так прорезать будешь?  
— Не все, часть буду закрашивать.  
— Прислать тебе зомбю в подмогу?  
Глаза Змея сощурились, тот явно набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить чем-то резким и недобрым, однако вместо этого задал довольно простой вопрос:  
— Зачем? Он тебе будет помогать яму для могилы копать.   
— Да щас, — возмутился Мэтью, — доверю я ему своё дело. Никто, кроме меня, к могилам не притронется. А-а... Понял. Извини.  
— Ага, — ехидно усмехнулся Змей. — Иди отсюда, не мешай.   
Мэтью вышел из зала, оставляя культиста с его трудоёмким делом, и за спиной удалявшегося от зала смотрителя размеренно застучал по схваченной железным кольцом рукоятке долота молоток. Теперь инструменту будет много работы.   
Дождь уже успел закончиться; бубнящий Гюнтер продолжал бить камень на щебень. Горшочек с похлёбкой распространял по дому восхитительный запах. Чтобы не поддаться соблазну немедленно припасть к ужину, смотритель ушёл на кладбище копать могильные ямы. После дождя этим в любом случае следовало заняться в первую очередь, пока не успела высохнуть легко поддающаяся влажная земля.   
  
Дверь в морг скрипнула, отвлекая Мэтью от дела, и он взглянул через плечо на неожиданного посетителя. Посетителем оказался Змей. Тот зашёл внутрь, прикрыл за собой дверную створку, задумчиво осмотрелся в хорошо освещённом факелами и свечами помещении морга.   
— Не помешаю? — коротко осведомился культист.  
— Нет.  
Мэтью убрал мешавший мышечный лоскут кожи, продолжил распиливать свод черепа. Забраковав мозг, без сожаления вытряхнул его в ведро, сложил череп обратно и занялся торсом покойного.   
Неслышно двигавшийся Змей действительно не мешал — под скрипение сидевшего на его любимом сундуке Горацио осмотрел инструменты, удобно лежавшие у Мэтью под рукой, затем встал в ногах трупа и принялся наблюдать за процессом подготовки органокомплекса к извлечению. Смотритель не без мысленного бахвальства отделил его единым движением.  
— Что-то мне охота жареных мозгов в сухарях, — поделился Мэтью, проверяя по очереди органы и после придирчивого осмотра либо выкидывая их в мусор, либо откладывая в стоявший на вспомогательном столе лоток. — Да вот уже третий труп подряд мозги дрянь. И этот тоже дрянь.  
— Ты говорил про ведро крови, — сказал Змей, рассматривая уверенные движения кистей рук смотрителя. — Если ты мне сольёшь парочку вёдер, она не стухнет за эти дни?  
Мэтью покосился на Горацио.   
— Если надо — то не стухнет, — уверил череп. — Если надо — стухнет. Зависит от того, что именно надо.   
— Кстати, можно ж кровяную колбасу сделать... — осенило Мэтью.  
И он, и Змей синхронно посмотрели на перламутрово блестевшие в факельном свете петли кишечника. Мэтью потянулся к кишкам, отделил их, нарезал подлиннее и споро выдавил содержимое во всё то же помойное ведро.   
Змей подождал, пока Мэтью не осмотрит тело и не отделит подходящие в пищу мышцы, после чего взял узлы со свежей продукцией и нарезанными кишками и ушёл разбирать их в дом. Мэтью продолжил готовить труп к захоронению.  
  
К полуночи хорошо очищенные кишки плавали в наполненном рассолом ведре, а в освободившейся печи стояло ведро с раствором зольного щёлока, в котором, в свою очередь, плавали прозекторский фартук и ворох используемой Мэтью для транспортировки мяса ткани. Горшок прекрасно приготовившейся похлёбки Мэтью спустил в погреб — и потому что он так привык, и потому что дома и без того места было мало.  
Змей оставил смотрителю блок листов, небрежно выдернутых им из собственного блокнота без какого-либо ущерба для книги, и ушёл в подземные тоннели.  
Этой ночью Мэтью засыпал под стук топора — в соответствии с полученным указанием Гюнтер валил ольховые деревья.  
  
Утро встретило Мэтью ясным небом и солнцем. Срубивший за ночь указанные ему четыре ольхи Гюнтер послушно стоял у пня, бубня о своей полезности. Уже научившийся пропускать его болтовню мимо ушей Мэтью осмотрел разрубы, оценил их положительно и поручил зомби очищать стволы от коры и ветвей, складывая корьё в отдельный ящик.   
Позавтракав вчерашней похлёбкой и установив на вчерашней могиле крест и ограду, смотритель занялся требовавшим подвязки виноградником. После виноградника настала очередь стирки — Мэтью телепортировался вместе с ведром хорошо вымочившихся в щёлоке тряпок к реке неподалёку от сломанного моста, потёр всё на гальке и хорошенько выполоскал. Как он и думал, волшебный камень к моменту завершения стирки ещё не успел перезарядиться, поэтому Мэтью невозбранно выкупался в реке.  
Зарядившийся телепортационный камень вернул его на участок. Мэтью развесил фартук и ткань сушиться, проверил работу Гюнтера, ушёл в дом. Получалось, что заготовку лесо- и пиломатериалов можно было полностью переложить на плечи неутомимого слуги. Данный факт несказанно радовал уже месяц сбивавшегося с ног смотрителя.  
Дома он достал из сундучка флакон с чернильным экстрактом, в мелкой посудине развёл экстракт водой, тщательно выверяя уровень вязкости, придирчиво осмотрел перо с очиненным предыдущим владельцем кончиком. Мэтью впервые держал в руках старинную пишущую принадлежность. Ощущения были непривычными.   
Выверив прямо на столешнице степень нажатия и уровень захвата чернил, Мэтью с неподдельным удовольствием придвинул к себе один из блокнотных листов.  
  
Выбравшийся из погреба Змей сходу зачерпнул кружкой Мэтью воду из стоявшего на приступочке у печки ведра и долго пил, выплеснув остатки воды из кружки на улицу.  
— Как каменотёсы работают — понять не могу, я всего полтора дня провёл и уже заебался, а уж сколько предстоит заебаться...   
— Сколько там времени-то уже? — спросил Мэтью, раздумывающий над составляемым им планом участка. Змей повторно выглянул в дверь:  
— Вроде как ещё день.  
— Надо до заката подготовить что там в колбасу пойдёт.  
Смотритель со вздохом оторвался от плана, сильно потянулся, поднялся и вышел из дома, желая размять ноги и заодно проверить зомбю. Гюнтер очищал третий ствол, послушно наполняя корой и без того уже полный ящик. Мэтью подхватил ящик, отнёс его к террасе, вытряхнул для просушки в угол.   
Дома Змей изучал его подготавливаемый план участка.  
— Я смотрю, ты тут капитально обжиться решил. Что такое «барбекю»?  
— Гриль.  
— Что такое «гриль»?  
— Способ приготовления продуктов на угле. Сложу кирпичную печку, решёточку туда...  
Змей вздохнул. При мысли о барбекю Мэтью вновь живо представил себе аппетитный стейк с поджаристой корочкой, полосатой из-за решётки, с густым кетчупом и каплей табаско.  
— Ещё надо лестницу погреба переделать, — сказал он, стараясь переключиться на другой предмет мыслей, однако образ божественно сочного стейка с острым томатным соусом вставал перед глазами, безнадёжно наполняя рот слюной. — Ох ёпрст. Горацио, а Горацио? Куда он запропастился? Ты его видел сегодня?  
Змей в третий раз выглянул из дома на улицу.  
— Вон он, на колодце.  
— Принеси.  
Змей вышел из дома и вернулся мрачный, растирая через перчатку укушенное основание большого пальца. Горацио не желал приноситься.   
Пришлось Мэтью вновь подниматься с табурета и идти до колодца самому.  
— Опять ты солнце мне загораживаешь, — недовольно заскрипел череп. — Чего надо?  
— Вы говорили, тут второй зомби где-то закопан. А где он?  
— Я откуда знаю? Где-то под оползнем, Гюнтер сказал. Бери культиста, пусть попробует отыскать, отпечаток у него уже имеется.  
Змей был совершенно недоволен подобным использованием своей персоны, однако отказываться не стал. Они прошли вверх по тропе до перевала, где Змей некоторое время сосредоточенно молчал и затем уверенно тыкнул пальцем в часть оползня. Мэтью пометил указанную часть камушком, оглядел завал на предмет необходимых для расчистки инструментов. Получив всю необходимую информацию, Мэтью и культист вернулись к дому.   
Змей ушёл обратно в свой подземный зал. Смотритель же, забрав из сарая лопату и лом, деловито направился к Гюнтеру. Он отменил данный тому приказ касаемо стволов, схватил бормочущего зомби в охапку и телепортировался вместе с ним к оползню. Приставив Гюнтера к раскапыванию, Мэтью отдельно уточнил касаемо необходимости работать в определённом участке осторожно, чтобы не повредить собрата.   
Сам же направился к дому, мысленно составляя схему генератора электричества на основе тяги неведомого ещё Ви. Помимо генератора, его занимала мысль о необходимости запарить крупу для кровяной колбасы и сварить язык.  
  
Гюнтер откопал Ви ближе к вечеру — как раз когда и крупа уже была сварена, и густо обжаренные с луком шкварки ожидали своего часа, и варёный язык мелко нарублен, и железная метёлочка из числа рабочего инструментария вычищена для использования в кулинарных целях.   
Второй зомби принадлежал уже следующей серии производства, то бишь, являлся немым. Ви послушно и тщательно принялся распиливать перетаскиваемые Гюнтером брёвна на доски, полностью повинуясь хозяину, но, в отличие от Гюнтера, работал исключительно медленно. Мэтью был вынужден поменять их местами. К его большому интересу оказалось, что, несмотря на разный темп выполнения работы, передвигались и переносили груз зомби с одинаковой, довольно неплохой скоростью.  
Выбравшегося из погреба уставшего Змея данный факт совершенно не заинтересовал. Тот зачерпнул из горшка пропарившуюся крупу, съел прямо из горсти, уселся на табурет и бесцеремонно схватил лежавшие на столе листки — Мэтью завершил составление плана участка, набросал схему электрогенератора, подробно записал список предстоящих дел. Змей колко прокомментировал наличие в списке определённых пунктов, выдрал из своего блокнота ещё один блок листов, отдал их обрадовавшемуся смотрителю. Сам Мэтью не менее колко прокомментировал слабые рабочие навыки Змея, у которого уже на второй день работы с камнем руки начали болеть. Сошлись они на том, что во всём виноват Горацио, благо сам Горацио в это время дома отсутствовал.  
Лёгкая непродолжительная беседа развлекла обоих. Мэтью не без труда формулировал на бумаге вопросы и идеи, обусловленные потенциальным использованием зомбей и положительным влиянием кладбища. Этот список он Змею читать не дал — впрочем, тот и не настаивал, так как хотел кровяной колбасы не меньше самого Мэтью и потому занялся окончательной очисткой кишок.  
Когда колокольный звон возвестил о прибытии свежего усопшего, Мэтью вместе со Змеем пошли к моргу вместе, чтобы не тянуть с кровью время.  
  
— И вот я понять не могу, чем эти зомби в принципе отличаются друг от друга? — непонимающе вопрошал Мэтью у Горацио, пока обескровливающийся труп висел над подставленным ведром. Змей задумчиво смотрел на падающие в густую маслянистую жидкость капли. — Разные бальзамирующие средства, разная техника, эээ, оживления? На вид физическое состояние одинаковое. Слушай, а зомбей вскрыть можно? Они от этого не испортятся, не взбунтуются?  
— Та хозяин волен зомби хоть голову отрезать, хоть ногу, хоть в брюхе ковыряться, — отозвался с сундука череп. — Не взбунтуются. Правда, испортиться могут, да. Так что не отрезай им ноги и руки, а то пилить зубами несподручно. Хотя они попытаются, конечно.  
Змей фыркнул.   
Когда труп был должным образом обескровлен, Мэтью выдал культисту наполнившееся ведро и отправил домой заниматься колбасами.   
  
Сегодняшний усопший порадовал смотрителя отличным состоянием лёгких и сердца. Мэтью спустился в погреб убрать узел с добычей, оттащил едва не попавшееся ему под ноги полупустое ведро крови подальше в угол.  
Отваренная и запечённая кровяная колбаса показалась райским угощением. Они со Змеем опять съели весь его хлеб. Мэтью поставил новую опару.  
Перепилившие все брёвна на доски и брусы зомби сложили материал просушиваться, после чего были отправлены на валку и очистку следующей партии. Корьё и ветви Мэтью в большом количестве требовались для растопки обоих печей, а опилки отлично подходили для копчения.  
  
Утро выдалось посредственным, прохладным и пасмурным, но Мэтью не обратил на погоду никакого внимания. Приставив Гюнтера на распиловочную работу, Мэтью подозвал Ви к себе и пошёл с ним в морг. Следом за ними запрыгал Горацио.   
Уложив зомби на прозекторский стол, Мэтью разрезал излохматившуюся рубашку, некоторое время рассматривая не имевший никаких следов предыдущего вскрытия торс Ви. Он не мог понять, была ли то регенерация или же создатель труп перед превращением его в зомби и не вскрывал.   
Ви молчал, пусто тараща глаза в каменный потолок морга. Мэтью сглотнул, поднёс секционный нож к шее зомби, недолго поколебался и уверенно нажал лезвием, уводя разрез к грудине и брюшной стенке. Зомби никак не отреагировал на вивисекцию собственной персоны.  
Не отреагировал Ви и на то, что Мэтью с помощью рёберного ножа принялся вскрывать его грудную клетку, только по-прежнему тупо смотрел в потолок. А может быть, и ещё более тупо.   
— Ой пиздец... — невольно произнёс Мэтью, разглядывая состояние обнажившихся внутренних органов. Те имели тот же серовато-зелёный оттенок, как и все мышцы, но даже не смотря на изменённый в процессе бальзамирования цвет, похоже было на то, что ещё при жизни лёгкие Ви съела пневмония. Добрых три четверти поверхности обескровленного сердца, неровно и слабо трепыхавшегося впустую, покрывали узлы и рубцы. — Горацио, а что будет, если я всё это повырезаю? Он продолжит работать?  
— А я почём знаю? — удивился Горацио. — Я его создавал, что ли?  
— Погоди, у меня ж дома сердце вчерашнее есть. А если заменить? Потребуется предварительное бальзамирование органа для трансплантации?  
— Ну так попробуй и узнаешь, — скрипел череп. — Ви, ты против?   
Зомби молчал.   
— Ви не против, — констатировал Горацио. Усмехнувшийся Мэтью сжал в руке телепортационный камень, переместился домой. Вскоре он, неся в одной руке узел с вчерашними лёгкими и сердцем, а в другой — бельевые нитки с иглой, торопливо шагал обратно в морг.  
В морге ничего не изменилось. Всё так же смирно лежавший Ви с развёрстой грудной полостью пусто таращился в потолок, и всё так же Горацио восседал на сундуке с инструментами.  
— Я за ним следил, — заскрипел череп, — он никуда не ушёл, видишь.  
Мэтью вновь усмехнулся. Он положил узел с органами на вспомогательный стол, развязал, коротко прикинул свои дальнейшие действия и наконец уверенно взял скальпель.  
  
На используемые для швов грубые льняные нити и толстую иглу Ви не жаловался, не двигался, по прежнему безмолвно лупал бесцельно устремлёнными в одну точку глазами. Мэтью последовательно сложил грудную клетку обратно и зашил полость, стараясь наложить швы как можно аккуратнее. Сгнившие лёгкие и истраченное инфарктами сердце он выбросил в помойное ведро.  
— Ну-с...  
Мэтью подхватил зомби, поставил его со стола на пол. Ви качнулся, однако на ногах устоял.  
— За мной, — приказал смотритель, открывая створку двери. Зомби послушно вышел на улицу, направился вслед за Мэтью к участку. Шёл свежепрооперированный Ви точно так же, как и раньше, не выказывая никакого неудобства и не замедляясь.  
На участке Мэтью приказал Гюнтеру остановиться и отойти от станка. Рабочее место занял Ви, безропотно принявшийся достругивать поверхность доски. Действовал улучшенный зомби значительно быстрее, чем раньше.   
Понаблюдав за Ви и убедившись, что замена органов на доброкачественные пошла работоспособности зомби на пользу, Мэтью отошёл к колодцу и поделился с Горацио своими мыслями:  
— Ух ты, и вправду помогло.   
— Ага! — согласился с ним череп. — Теперь этого вон будешь улучшать?  
— Хозяин не даёт пилить, я очень хорошо всё выпилю, я хорошие доски сделаю, — бубнил послушно стоявший столбом на террасе Гюнтер.  
— НЕТ, — аж закричал Мэтью, живейшим образом представив себе процесс вскрытия словоохотливого зомби.   
Гюнтера, однако, всё же следовало занять делом, поэтому Мэтью отрядил его набрать у реки песка для цемента. Горацио был вынужден проводить зомби до реки, поскольку сам по себе тот дороги ещё не знал.   
А Мэтью тем временем, сверяясь со своим списком, раздумывал на тему лепки и обжига кирпичей для фундамента бани. Он уточнил у вернувшегося Горацио информацию касаемо ближайших месторождений глины и попросил после песка отрядить Гюнтера копать глину на кирпичи. Выдав указания и проверив качество поверхности выходящих из-под рубанка Ви досок, смотритель спустился в погреб и пошёл в подготавливаемый Змеем зал. Ему было интересно посмотреть на текущее состояние всех этих художественных работ.   
Змей, и верно, оказался в зале — вырисовывал мелом в центральном круге какую-то схему. Плиты пола уже покрывал сложный геометрический рисунок желобков. Часть нанесённых мелом на внешней стороне линий, завершающих образовываемую желобками фигуру, оставались нетронутыми.   
Железная дева по-прежнему стояла там, где Мэтью её в своё время и оставил. То ли Змею она покамест не мешала, то ли устройство оказалось для того чересчур тяжёлым.  
Культист сосредоточенно работал над своей схемой, так что Мэтью не стал его отвлекать и молча покинул зал, возвращаясь обратно в дом.  
  
Выбравшийся во второй половине дня из погреба Змей ухватил из печи ближайший из испечённых хлебов, вышел из дома, коротко справился у сидевшего на колодце Горацио о местонахождении смотрителя. Мэтью в тот момент как раз разжигал очаг коптильни. Он уже соорудил над коптильной камерой навес и неподалёку поставил набитый ольховыми щепками и опилками изолированный ларь. Змей приблизился, проверил размещение промариновавшихся кусков мяса в камере, остался всем удовлетворён.  
— Я вот думаю, мож приставить Ви следить за щепками? — поделился занимавшийся растопкой Мэтью, не поворачивая головы в сторону культиста. — По идее, не требуется.  
— Ты чего заходил? — спросил Змей.   
— Интересно, что там у тебя как. Для чего желобки?  
— Кровь по ним пущу. Внешнюю область схемы отдельным составом покрою, настаивается пока. Через день-два завершу подготовку зала, заходи тогда, полюбуешься.  
Мэтью поднялся на ноги, отряхнул ладони об штаны, повернулся к Змею:  
— А в центре что будет?  
Змей криво и зло усмехнулся.  
— Схема Города. И ты потрясающе полезно притащил мне целый станок. Как закончу с залом, приведу на ритуал гостя, ты не против? Не помешает он покою твоего кладбища? Гость-то добровольно в ритуале принимать участия не станет, кричать будет.  
Мэтью прекрасно понял всё подразумевавшееся между строк, потому попросил только об одном:  
— Приведи только гостя женского пола, я с ним пообщаюсь предварительно.  
  
Узнав, что Мэтью может ещё и отлить для его ритуала свечи, Змей совсем обрадовался. По словам культиста, это было просто идеально. Мэтью согласился подождать, пока Змей принесёт необходимые добавки, и накопить тем временем с трупов достаточно жира.  
Они ужинали вчерашней кровяной колбасой со свежеиспечённым хлебом.  
— Баньку срублю, — делился Мэтью со Змеем, — барбекю сложу, ах хорошо будет. Ты любишь барбекю? А виноградник видел? Уже грозди пошли. Ох ёпрст, я ж совсем забыл за фонарями и бочкой дойти... завтра дойду.  
— Жила неисчерпаемая просто-таки, — делился, в свою очередь, с ним Змей, — болью и ненавистью аж кипит. Это ж сколько людей надо было замучить в этих застенках. Такое удовольствие здесь работать, ты не представляешь.  
Горацио не принимал никакого участия в их беседе, потому что катался с высоко взбитой подушки на покрывало. Хлопотавшие на улице зомби тщательно вымешивали состав для кирпичей и готовились формовать их под сколоченным Мэтью прессом.  
  
В соответствии с просьбой Змея Мэтью не стал выливать кровь с сегодняшнего покойника и тщательно срезал нутряной жир и слой подкожного сала. Органов хорошего качества у трупа не оказалось, так что смотрителю пришлось ограничиться выбранными участками мышечной ткани.   
  
Новый день принёс новые заботы. Мэтью проверил качество подсушивающихся кирпичей, поставил Гюнтера вымешивать и формовать следующую партию; Ви же под руководством Горацио должен был освоить перемещение по подземному коридору в сторону выхода на поверхность. Забрав матерчатый кошелёк с похоронными сертификатами и деньгами, смотритель сходил за тачкой, переместился в привычные кусты на окраине деревни и первым делом пошёл к Крезвольду.  
Аккуратно погрузив на тачку готовые фонари, Мэтью довёз их до кустов и по очереди спустил в тоннель, вверяя попечению безмолвного Ви. Тот принялся постепенно перетаскивать фонари в сарай. Мэтью же направился в «Дохлую лошадь».  
Горадрик выплатил ему причитающуюся за сертификаты сумму, поставил на стойку кружку ароматного пива, крикнул в сторону кухни насчёт рыбного филе в кляре. Мэтью хотел рыбки.   
Напившись пива с нежными лососёвыми полосками и купив для разнообразия домашнего питания кулёк обжаренных лососёвых стейков, Мэтью покинул таверну. По пути к бондарю он завернул к Лоренсу, забирая у того ворох обещанных заметок касаемо виноделия.  
Телепортировавшись с большой бочкой в погреб, Мэтью поднялся в дом. На столе стояли закупоренный ажурный фиал с эфирным маслом и аптечный пузырёк, наполненный какой-то травяной эмульсией. Пузырёк прижимал страницу из блокнота Змея, в которой указывалась дозировка. Смотритель проверил процесс копчения мяса, после чего занялся ритуальными свечами.  
Отлитые свечи застыли намного быстрее, чем он ожидал. Мысленно возносивший искреннюю благодарность влиянию кладбища Мэтью аккуратно сложил свечи в ящик и понёс в подземный зал.  
Вооружившийся банкой краски и кисточкой Змей постепенно контурировал по своим меловым линиям внешнюю область образовываемой желобками сложной геометрической фигуры. По центру всего этого великолепия располагалась ещё не прокрашенная схема Города, и на ней стояла обычная зажжённая свеча и лежал отломанный из железный девы шип, покрытый тёмными влажными потёками. Судя по оттенку окрасившихся меловых линий, проходивших под шипом, это была кровь. Мэтью отчего-то подумал, что данная кровь наверняка принадлежала самому Змею.   
— Что, уже свечи принёс? — кинул в его сторону взгляд культист, поднялся на ноги, подошёл, принимая ящик. — Шикарно. Слушай, а можно тебя попросить об одолжении?  
— О каком? — лениво спросил Мэтью, окидывая взглядом раскинувшуюся на каменных плитах пола масштабную многосоставную звезду. Змей лёгким движением вытащил кинжал из ножен.  
— Благословить мой ритуал.  
Змею пришлось пообещать притащить епископского вина, только тогда смотритель позволил использовать собственную кровь для предварительного активирования всех свежеотлитых свечей. Змей установил благословлённые свечи в пиковых точках своей схемы, закрепил их на колоннах, напоследок соскоблил остатки крови с руки Мэтью и добавил их в свою краску, обтерев полотно кинжала об бортик банки. Убрав из центра схемы свечу и шип, Змей как следует размешал краску с добавленной чисто для вида, по мнению Мэтью, кровью и принялся контурировать схему Города.  
Мэтью показалось, что его начинают пробирать неведомые электрические разряды. Он отошёл из зала в тоннель, вздрогнул из-за неестественных ощущений, заторопился домой. С каждым шагом прочь из зала электризация спадала.   
  
Сегодняшний труп обрадовал Мэтью несказанно, настолько в хорошем состоянии находились печень, почки и сердце. Сердце было даже лучше того, которое он трансплантировал Ви. Раздумывая над теорией дальнейшего улучшения Ви, Мэтью извлёк органы так, чтобы их было удобнее пересаживать.  
Скрипнувшая створка двери возвестила о прибытии Змея. Культист встал в ногах разложенного на прозекторском столе трупа, понаблюдал за работой смотрителя.  
— Вон там ведро твоё, — сказал Мэтью, не отвлекаясь от процесса, — итого уже два с половиной получилось, тебе хватит?  
— Угу, — произнёс Змей, разглядывая отложенные на вспомогательный стол органы. — Мне сердце нужно теперь.  
— Ладно, припасу тебе потом.  
Мэтью продолжал надсекать и тщательно осматривать вынутый из черепной полости мозг, раздумывая, годится ли тот в пищу, и пропустил момент, когда Змей вышел из морга. Только какое-то интуитивное чувство кольнуло его; бросив взгляд на вспомогательный стол, смотритель заметил пропажу столь хорошего сердца.  
Он выскочил из морга на улицу, всё ещё сжимая в руке скальпель, крикнул в спину быстро удалявшемуся в сторону дома Змею:  
— Эй! Сердце верни! Оно мне самому нужно!  
Змей никак не отреагировал.   
— ГЮНТЕР! — взревел Мэтью. — ВИ! Держать его!  
Зомби бросили свои кирпичи, поднялись, направились навстречу Змею, перекрывая тому проход в дом. Культист нехотя остановился, попятился, раздражённо развернулся и пошёл по дорожке обратно к недовольному Мэтью.  
— Я его пересадить хочу, — упрекнул Мэтью. На скулах Змея заходили желваки.   
— Мне нужнее, — прошипел тот. — Потом со своими зомбями играться будешь, отдай мне сердце. Я ритуал начну.   
Мэтью прищурился, раздумывая над словами Змея и мысленно сравнивая ценность улучшенного зомби и активированного ритуала.  
— Я тебе завтра девчонку приведу из Города, — пообещал Змей.   
Тут уж Мэтью не раздумывал. Получив вожделенное сердце, Змей отправился в дом, косясь при этом на вернувшихся к кирпичному производству зомбей.   
  
Виноград зрел не по дням, а по часам, лозы отяжелели от гроздьев. Сложивший печку для барбекю Мэтью теперь занимался возведением фундамента бани; Ви с Гюнтером старательно подготавливали брус и вагонку для будущих стен. В погребе стоял горшок с новым маринующимся для предстоящего копчения мясом. Зомби помогли перетащить железную деву в центр тщательно выверенной Змеем схемы, и культист был исключительно доволен.   
Время от времени Мэтью слышал доносившиеся по каменным тоннелям истошные крики. И он уже знал, где находилась та самая оставшаяся целой удобная дыба, на которой периодически спал Змей. Мэтью на ней отнюдь не спал, и находившиеся в шоке жертвы совершенно не сопротивлялись ласкам смотрителя. Наоборот, предчувствуя неотвратимый близкий конец, женщины Города отдавались ему сладострастно и рьяно. Змей ухмылялся всё шире день ото дня, увереннее хозяйничал в доме Мэтью, даже начал предлагать новые рецепты выпечки хлеба и притаскивал травки для соусов. Строивший баню Мэтью охотно принимал все предложения культиста касаемо приготовления еды, в конце концов переложив данную обязанность на плечи Змея.  
И однажды настал тот день, когда рассёкший грудную клетку трупа смотритель уставился в развёрстую полость растерянно и непонимающе.  
— Позови Змея, — сказал он Горацио.   
Тотчас прибывший Змей, совершенно не скрывавший своего торжества, не менее внимательно уставился в открытую грудную клетку трупа. Культист наблюдал за движениями рук Мэтью, иссекавшего иссиня-чёрный, подёрнутый какими-то неестественными жгутиками орган. Мэтью опустил мутированное пульсирующее сердце в подставленные ладони Змея.  
— И что это за херня? — лаконично спросил он.  
— Это то, что будет со всеми ними, — произнёс скалившийся Змей. От избытка эмоций в уголках губ культиста начала выступать пена.  
— Хм-м-м, — протянул Мэтью, тотчас потерявший интерес к органу. — Он тебе нужен? Я его есть не буду.  
Змею чёрное сердце было очень нужно, и тот заторопился назад в свой зал.   
Мэтью завершил вскрытие, отложил доброкачественные органы на вспомогательный стол, скинул забракованное и вонючую требуху в ведро. Перевалив тело в тачку, смотритель повёз его на кладбище.   
Посыпанные щебнем дорожки позволяли легко передвигаться по кладбищу, ажурные медные фонари хорошо освещали пространство. Мэтью скинул труп в могильную яму, зарыл его, аккуратно оформив лопатой насыпь.  
Подскакивая на щебне, катилась на выход с кладбища тачка. Мэтью вёз сидевшего в тачке Горацио, размышляя, чем чёрный орган мог бы отличаться от обычного на вкус.  
Он был смотрителем кладбища. Он всегда был смотрителем кладбища.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
